A year later
by TDerleth
Summary: A year has passed in the lives of Harry Potter and his friends. Almost canon, Sleepless Nights compliant. In Progress. WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT 12/28/11 re-uploading with the typos removed. Ch 1-12 so far.
1. Writer's Notes

Writer's Notes

This story takes place a year after the death of Voldemort, and exists within the same AU as Sleepless Nights. The only liberty I've taken with canon (well, beyond the Sleepless Nights changes) is that Tonks survived The Battle of Hogwarts. It was a selfish choice, as Harry being saddled with an infant at seventeen did not fit with my plan. I'm sure Teddy will be happy to have him mom back too.

Unlike Sleepless Nights this story will be posted in chapters as they are completed, and will hopefully be at least twice as long before it is done.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

After his final visit to the Headmaster's office Harry had crept up to Gryffindor Tower and waited for the one he truly needed to speak to. Like so many of those who had participated in the final battle, the Weasley clan, less one, remained at Hogwarts that first night, too exhausted and shellshocked to apparate home. Ginny returned to the tower with a group of sixth years to talk while they packed their things to go home. A hush fell over the common room as she stopped just inside the portrait hole, looking at Harry. So fast did they close the gap between them that onlookers would later swear that they had apparated. He took her in his arms, and though he had intended to tell her a great many things, he could only choke out, "I love you," before he collapsed, weeping in her arms.

The last year had been a strain on them both, and the final battle even more so. So many friends and loved ones lost, they moved to the couch, held one another, and wept well into the night. When sleep finally claimed the two, the remaining Gryffindors crept about, having kept a constant vigil on two of their own who had given so much for their safety. They stoked the fire and covered them in a blanket before dimming the common room lights and receding into the darkness.

Harry awoke first, looking down at the sleeping redhead he sighed with contentment and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tightly. Ginny awoke with a broad smile, which was quickly replaced by her trademark impish grin.

"So, you think I'm going to take you back just like that do you Potter?" she teased, "You run around for almost a year playing with your friends and think I'm going to be here waiting, I'm not a girl without prospects you know."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny quickly moved in and covered it with her own. Their bodies melted together as the kiss became more fevered, and Harry's head spun as he prayed the moment would never end.

"Eh-he-hemm," came a voice from the far side of the room, Harry reluctantly broke their kiss and sough the source of the voice, "That's my baby sister who's face you're currently trying to eat."

Harry was saved the trouble of responding to his best mate by Ginny, who hurled a pillow at him. Ron's skills as a keeper did nothing to save him as the fringed throw struck him squarely in the face. Harry looked at Ginny with a mix of shock, awe, and pride.

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" He asked her, somewhat fearful that she might still say no.

"Well, you are an awful lot of trouble to have around," she said playfully, "but you are kinda cute, and I've already invested a great deal of time in your training. It seems a shame to start from scratch on a new guy. Yeah, I guess I'll keep you around."

Harry couldn't even pretend to be offended with her, in a single swift move he stood up with her in his arms and twirled her around the room. Her laughter was a sweet song in his ears, and washed away the pain and worry in his heart. He fell backwards on the couch with her pressed tightly against his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder and the pair just lay there, relishing the closeness. Harry wept again, but this time with joy, he was finally free of Voldemort, free to live, and to love.

Harry, Ginny and Ron spent the next month making Grimmauld place a fit place to live, and in early July Harry moved out of Ron's room at The Burrow and into the bedroom his godfather had once called home. He was soon joined by Tonks, whose family home had been destroyed when snatchers had killed her parents, Harry told her that she and Teddy were welcome to live with him for as long as they liked. He loved the spunky auror, and the child she and Remus had brought into the world.

Hermione had left Hogwarts quickly after the battle, she wished to recover her memory charmed parents from Australia. With McGonagall's help she lobbied to be allowed to take her NEWTS, despite having missed her entire seventh year. It was a surprise to nobody that after a scant month of revision she obtained top marks in all subjects in a special sitting in the newly repaired Great Hall. With so much rebuilding going on some were against the idea of convening testers for a single student, but interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, insisted that for the witch who helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord it was the very least they could do.

In early July both Harry and Ron received letters from Hermione saying that she was going to be spending some time studying abroad. They had hoped for postcards from faraway locations, but none materialized.

Ron and Percy helped George rebuild the joke shop. The three made quite a success of the place, but Fred's absence was keenly felt.

Shortly after, Ginny's Hogwarts letter had arrived, and her mum insisted that she would INDEED be attending her seventh year and wouldn't hear a word to the contrary.

Harry was approached by Kingsley, who asked him to consider joining the Auror program. There were still Death Eaters out there and Harry wanted to make sure they were all brought to justice. On his first day of training he was surprised to see a familiar face when a smiling Susan Bones rushed up to greet him. Gone were the waist length plait and baby fat that had defined her in the minds of so many. The former Hufflepuff had become fit, and quite attractive since he hast saw her, and now kept her red hair in a shoulder length bob more appropriate to her chosen vocation. Harry and Susan connected quickly and when at lunch she mentioned that she was having trouble finding a suitable flat in London, he offered her a room at Grimmauld until she could find a place. After a time she gave up the pretense of looking, and Harry knew his little family had grown by one.

It was a tearful goodbye on Platform 9 ¾. Molly and Arthur Weasley stood back as Harry helped their daughter on to the train. The young lovers promised to write daily and Harry swore to visit on every Hogsmead weekend, and every other occasion he could manage. He stood on the platform until the train had long since disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Over a year had passed since the final battle between the Harry Potter and The Dark Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts closed its doors for the duration of the school year, and the rebuilding began. Families returned home to celebrate, or to mourn. When September came the great school opened its doors once more and students once filled its hallowed halls. Among them was Ginny Weasley, who at her mother's insistence embarked upon her seventh and final year. As Head Girl and Quidditch Captain she barely had time to breathe as she prepared for her NEWTs, but somehow always made the time to send her nightly letter to a certain Savior of the Wizarding World. As promised Harry met Ginny in Hogsmeade every time she was able, and there were rumors in the Gryffindor tower that the Head Girl occasionally received a visitor in her suite, though it could never be proven, not that anyone looked too deeply into the matter.

When Ginny graduated, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley threw a huge party, in the traditional Weasley fashion. Dozens of people were invited, including classmates, friends, and Order members who had watched the first Weasley girl in generations grow into a remarkable young woman.

Harry arrived by car, along with Tonks, Teddy, and Susan. The classmates had completed Auror training and had been assigned as partners. Together they had assisted in the capture of a half a dozen escaped Death Eaters since being released from training. As Harry stepped out of the vehicle a red blur streaked toward him. Before he could say so much as hello Ginny had leapt into his arms and was snogging him soundly.

"And here I wasn't sure if you'd be happy to see me," he said as soon as she let him breathe.

Ginny smiled up at him, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist,

"Well, I figured since you drove all this way I should at least _pretend_!" she laughed. Without letting go of Harry she turned her head to the right, "Hi Susan, hi Tonks, how's Teddy?" she asked.

"Wotcher Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed as she pulled Teddy out of his car seat, "He's good, a bit fussy tonight though, but I'm sure Molly'll perk him up as always."

"And how're you Susan," Ginny asked, "this one's not causing you too hard a time I hope," she said, inclining her head toward Harry.

"Oh, you know, chasing bad guys, bucking authority figures, rambling on and on about quidditch, the usual really," she replied with a laugh.

Harry ticked the little redhead hanging from his neck and kissed her again. When she rested her head against his chest he sussed out that she had no plans to get down and decided to join the rest of the party with her as-is.

Molly laughed as he saw Harry walk up with her daughter firmly attached to his chest. She hugged Susan and Tonks and quickly relieved the young mother of her child. As Harry and Ginny wandered off in search of Ron they noticed that she had already calmed Teddy and was tempting him with a variety of sweets.

A while later Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were chatting in the garden when a pair of popping noises came from the direction of the designated apparition point. The four went to greet the new arrivals and saw Hermione and her former roommate Sara Kline striding toward them holding hands.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" Ginny exclaimed, "I didn't know how to reach you but I was just _sure_ your parents would get the invitation to you Hermione," she said, hugging each girl in turn.

Sara looked across the garden at the crown of people and suddenly seemed a bit apprehensive, but Hermione took her hand again and told her that everything would be okay.

Ron seemed puzzled and quietly said to Luna, "Those two seem awfully chummy don't you think? And what will be okay?" Luna rolled her eyes and whispered something to Ron. His eyes grew wide and suddenly he had a silly, lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey Sara, good to see you again," he began, "so 'Mione, you said you were going to be studying a broad but I didn't think…"

To everyone's surprise it was Luna who cuffed him stoutly on the back of the head, "Ronald, your 'stupid' is showing," she chastised. "I hope you two will forgive my boyfriend, wonderful though he is he can be a bit of a tosser sometimes, we're working on it," she finished, with a bit of an edge on her usually dreamy tone.

Hermione laughed while both Ron and Sara blushed noticeably.

Harry did not need a slap to the head to remember his manners. He hugged both girls, much to Sara's surprise, then kissed Hermione on the forehead. "And here I was worried you'd never find someone to make you happy," he told her, and a smile lit her face.

"So you're okay with…us?" Sara asked hesitantly, knowing how much Harry mattered to Hermione.

"She's my best friend and I love her," he replied, "so if you make her happy then I'm happy for the _both_ of you. Besides, she's also the smartest person I know, if she chose you then you must be someone quite special."

Hermione positively preened at Harry's words and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug,

"Thank you Harry," she whispered in his ear.

Harry returned the hug and the six friends returned to the party, Ron still rubbing the spot on his head where Luna hit him.

The party wore on, and much to their dismay Harry and Ginny found it impossible to sneak away for a little 'quiet time.' As the guests finally began to leave, the couple found a darkened corner of the garden and enjoyed a quiet snog.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Harry asked when they finally came up for air.

"Not yet," Ginny replied "I'm kind of afraid to, I know I'm of age, and I know _she_ knows I'm of age, but I'm still afraid she's going to blow up when I tell her."

Harry glanced across the garden. Through the kitchen window he could see Molly and Tonks sitting at the table. Molly was holding Teddy as she had been for most of the evening. "No time like the present," Harry said, "probably safer to do it while she's holding Teddy anyway," he finished smiling.

Ginny laughed, "Oh how the press would have a field day with this, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, winner of the Tri-Wizard Cup, destroyer of Lord Voldemort, hiding behind a toddler, what has come of our once great hero?" she finished melodramatically.

"Yeah, like you weren't thinking the same thing," he said, shoving her playfully.

"Well, maybe," she laughed, and the two made haste to the kitchen door before her mum could hand Teddy back to his mother.

As the two wandered nonchalantly into the kitchen Molly knew they were up to something, she's seen that practiced innocence on Fred and George's faces too many times over the years not to recognize it.

"Mum," Ginny began hesitantly, "I thought I might spend a few days in London with Harry, Tonks, and Susan, Harry's got tickets to the Tornados / Harpies game tomorrow and Hannah's going to sit with Teddy so we can all go."

It was weak, a quidditch match was no reason for her to have to spend one night at Harry's let alone several, but it was all she had.

Molly had known it was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. I wasn't as though she wasn't sure that they had already, well she didn't want to think about what she was sure they had already gotten up to, but Ginny would always be her little girl. Still, she had no doubt that the young man holding her daughter's hand and trying to appear unconcerned was going to be her son-in-law someday, probably sooner rather than later, and she couldn't ask for a finer young man for her daughter.

"You two just make sure you're here for supper with the family next Sunday." she told them, handing Teddy back to Tonks and busying herself tidying the kitchen.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and hugged her mother, "Thanks mum," she said.

"You two just make sure you're _careful,_ you hear me?" she demanded in a firm but quiet tone.

Ginny blushed furiously, but nodded in understanding.

She grabbed Harry's hand and quickly ushered him from the room before whatever charm had been cast on her mother decided to wear off.

Susan met them just outside the kitchen door. She had, of course, been waiting all evening for them to ask and was relieved that it had gone so well. "Harry, I can drive Tonks and Teddy home myself if you two want to floo back and enjoy a little privacy."

"You're the best Suze," he told his partner, giving her the keys to the beat up '72 Mini he had spent the last six months restoring and modifying, "Ginny why don't you grab your bag while I get them ready to go?"

Ginny nodded and sprinted upstairs.

They said their goodbyes and Harry saw Susan, Tonks and Teddy off before heading back inside. Tonk's was for some reason paranoid about traveling by floo with Teddy and steadfastly refused to apparate with him, which was why Harry had picked up the old car in the first place. Of course after he began working on it, the auto became a thing of pride to him that rivaled his Firebolt.

When Ginny came back downstairs with her bags in hand, quickly enough that they had to have already been packed Molly noted, they explained that the car was too small for all of them to drive home in, so she and Harry would have to floo. After a final round of hugs, the two stepped over to the fireplace.

Harry took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the hearth, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he cried, and disappeared in a flash of green flame.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Harry arrived in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place and quickly stepped out of the great stone fireplace. A moment later Ginny appeared, disheveled and sooty. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

Ginny raised her wand and began to speak, "Scourg…" was as far as she got before Harry Accio'd the wand from her hand. With a seeker's reflexes he plucked it from the air and grinned at her, "I think a bath would be far more fun, don't you?" he asked playfully.

She smiled and offered him her now wandless hand, "Lead the way my love."

Harry pocketed both wands, but rather than accept the proffered appendage, he lunged for her midsection and grabbed her firmly by the waist, lifting her into the air. She howled with mock outrage as Harry slung her over his shoulder. She kicked her feet, and pounded playfully on his back as he turned toward the stairs.

Over an hour later, sated, spent, and squeaky clean, the couple relaxed in the warm soapy water. Harry lay back, his head resting, against the side of the large tub. Ginny was in his lap, her back against his chest and her head resting his shoulder. He kissed her head and nibbled her ear, and watched with enjoyment as her breasts peeked out through the bubbles on the water's surface. He ran his hands over her wet body then wrapped her in a hug, as one they sighed with contentment. The little redhead giggled as she once again felt his teeth biting gently on her ear.

"If you're hungry I'm sure we can find you something to eat in the kitchen," she teased.

"That would mean leaving this tub," he replied, "and I've decided that we are never doing that, no, your ear will just have to do."

She rolled over to face him, "Oh but Harry, I'm too cute to spend the rest of my life all pruney," she whinged, slowly sliding her naked form up and down his body, "besides, if we don't show up for dinner next Sunday Mum will come looking for us."

Harry cringed at the mental flash of Mrs. Weasley throwing open the bathroom door and finding the two of them naked in his bathtub. "You're right," he laughed, "I'd rather face Voldemort again than have Molly Weasley find me violating her little girl."

The pair laughed together, shared a gentle snog, and relaxed once again. Ginny rested her cheek against Harry's shoulder. "I'm so glad Mum didn't raise a fuss about my coming here tonight," she sighed.

Harry too had been concerned that they would have had to endure another encounter with Molly's legendary temper, "I wondered if we were even going to get to ask, the party seemed like it was never going to end."

"I know, still, it was good to see Hermione again," Ginny responded.

"Yeah, and who would've believed _that_?" Harry exclaimed. "I always just thought that 'Mione was too wrapped up in her studies to bother with a relationship during school, but what are the odds that she would run in to _and_ hook up with her old roommate after so long?"

Ginny laughed at him, "Harry, I love you, but sometimes you are as thick as Ron."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Hermione and Sara fell in love in your third year, right after Sara's break with Davy. Sara's parents found out about it and that's why she never came back to school after the Easter Holiday. It was a rough time for Hermione, but her roommates and I got her through it, and after Sara graduated from the Salem Witches Institute she came back and the two picked up where they left off," she explained.

"Oh my GOD," Harry cried, "you've known about this all this time and never told me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," she said, somewhat apologetically. "I told her that _you_ would understand, but we both figured that Ronald would probably be a right git about it. Still, it would have saved him the trouble of trying to woo a girl whose affections he was never going to win."

Harry laughed, "More likely he would have tried even harder, convinced that he could save her from being a lesbian."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh, "You're probably right, but you know, Hermione doesn't think of herself as a lesbian anyway, she once told me, 'I don't fancy girls, I just happen to be in love with one."

"That sounds like our Hermione," Harry agreed, and the couple fell silent again.

"So," he began a few minutes later, finally succumbing to the demands of his Y chromosome, "was anyone else in the tower…"

"Uh uh Potter, what happens in the tower stays in the tower," she declared, fighting a blush that went all the way to her chest.

Even if he hadn't seen it he would have felt the heat that suffused her face. She looked away, but the seed was already planted in his mind.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, is there something you'd care to confess?" he asked disbelievingly.

Silence reigned for a moment, then she let out a labored sigh, "I can't believe I'm gong to tell you this," she began, "but right after Sara left for Easter Break, I kind of…kissed…Hermione."

Before he could respond she went on, "It was your fault really, I couldn't get you to notice me, I didn't know it at the time but none of the other boys would get close because they were either being intimidated by Fred and George or knew that I was hung up on you. I thought that I wasn't attractive enough for the boys to like me, and Hermione was always trying to reassure me by telling me how pretty I was, so I just though…"

Harry had known on some level that Ginny had had a crush on him back then, but had dismissed it as just that, "I was a fool not to see what was right in front of me."

He hugged her tightly, and as they lay there his mind began conjuring pictures of the two girls kissing.

Ginny felt him begin to stiffen against her thigh, she laughed, "Oh my god, you are SO thinking about Hermione and me snogging aren't you?"

This time Harry blushed, "Maybe," he said sheepishly, "you have to admit though, that's kind of hot." _Kind of_ didn't describe it adequately at all in Harry's opinion, he had long fancied his bushy haired best friend, and the thought of her and Ginny together, well the results were evident.

"Pervert," Ginny chided playfully, then kissed him softly. She reached down and guided his erection into her, lowering herself slowly down its length. "Seems a shame to waste it," she said, once again wearing that impish grin that drove him wild.

She slowly began gyrating her hips, rocking forward and back at a steady pace. His hands roamed her body and he leaned her back, his mouth descending hungrily upon her breasts, his tongue and teeth teasing her sensitive nipples. After only a short time the pair climaxed together.

'Thank God for contraceptive charms,' Ginny thought, as she once again lay her head down on her lover's chest. She shuddered occasionally as little aftershocks coursed through her body. She could feel him slowly softening within her, withdrawing in stages though neither of them moved. She was going to be sore in the morning, but didn't care as she basked in post coital bliss, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Love me Harry?" she asked.

"With all my heart and soul," he replied solemnly.

"Even if I snogged a girl?" she enquired with a smile.

"You could snog every girl in England and I'd still love you," he said, "I can start booking appointments if you want to test my resolve," he added cheekily.

"We'll see," she said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke slowly, and smiled as he looked down at Ginny, still asleep and nuzzled up to his chest. They had not drawn the curtains last night and now sunlight spilled into the room. Faintly he could hear the music which filled the house on most weekend mornings. He smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head before fumbling for his glasses. As much as he would have enjoyed laying there with her all day, his wetting the bed would have surely killed the mood. He slipped to the loo and evacuated his bladder and looked back out into the bedroom as he washed his hands. Ginny was just stirring. He smiled to himself as she stretched, like a cat just up from a nap, then winked at her as she propped herself up on one arm to watch him enter the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, leaning across the bed and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning yourself," she said coyly, "what time is it anyway?"

"Just after nine o'clock," he replied, "a bit later than I usually lie abed, but someone pretty thoroughly wore me out last night."

"You weren't complaining at the time," she said, and then with an affected pout she went on, "but if it's an inconvenience for you I can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Oh, I think I can tough it out," he responded playfully.

"So who's playing the wireless so loud this early on a Sunday morning?" she asked as she threw on a shirt and knickers and dug her robe out of her bag.

"That's not the wireless, that's Susan," he replied.

"Susan?"

"Yeah, you should have seen her when she found the piano in the drawing room, she was positively giddy," he laughed remembering the scene, "sometimes she'll play for hours on end. She's actually pretty good so Tonks and I just let her enjoy herself, and Teddy will just sit there on the bench next to her mesmerized."

Harry tied up his own robe, then crossed the room and grabbed the knot on the front of Ginny's. He pulled her toward him and lowered his head, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. She reached up and circled her arms around the back of his neck.

Fighting the urge to pull off Ginny's robe and carry her back to bed, Harry broke the kiss and pulled her toward the door. "C'mon you, let's get some breakfast."

She pretended to pout, but the rumbling of her stomach killed the effect, and the pair stumbled out of the room laughing.

The couple made their way to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast of sausage, beans and toast, then picked up their cups of coffee and headed for the drawing room.

Susan was still playing away as they quietly slipped into the room. Harry always marveled at how happy her time at the piano made her. He watched as she sat there, eyes closed, fingers dancing across the ivory keys, and a look akin to bliss on her young face. There was no denying that she had grown from an awkward little girl to an attractive young woman, but to Harry, she was never more beautiful than when she was playing.

Ginny noticed the rapt expression on Harry's face, "Should I be worried?" she asked, with a devilish grin as she poked him in the ribs.

Harry blushed with embarrassment, "You have to admit," he began, "she's amazing when she's in the moment like this, but no love, my heart is yours and yours alone."

Ginny preened and kissed him smartly on the lips. She was about to respond, but was beaten to the punch by the woman herself.

"Thank you Harry," Susan began, neither opening her eyes nor ceasing her playing, "though even if you were inclined I would not risk the legendary wrath of Ginny Weasley. I'm just an Auror after all, I'm not trained for that kind of violence," she finished with a smirk.

The couple laughed and settled down on the loveseat together to listen to the rest of the song. Harry recognized it as one of Susan's favorites, or so he assumed since she played it with regularity, but he still didn't know the name. As she struck the final notes and the music died away she opened her eyes and looked their way.

"So what are you two lovebirds up to today?" she asked.

"Well," Harry began, " I thought we'd bum around muggle London for a little while, hit the shops, then have a late lunch in Diagon Alley before heading back here to rest a bit before the game tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Susan replied.

"You wanna come?" Ginny asked.

"No, Tonks and Teddy are out for the day as well," she said, "I think I'll just enjoy a little _me_ time here at home, maybe some other time though."

Taking that as their cue the pair excused themselves and headed upstairs. Before they reached Harry's room the music began again. He recognized it as another one of her favorites, a surprisingly jaunty little tune about death by a muggle artist named Tori something-or-other. Harry always laughed when Susan got to the part about chasing nuns.

As the couple was changing to head out, what Ginny had said in the drawing room struck Harry.

"Gin," he said somewhat nervously, "you _do_ know there's nothing between Susan and I right? I mean, you don't mind that she lives here with me do you?"

She laughed at him, "You really are thick sometimes, you've been living with two attractive, single women for a year and it just _now _occurs to you that I might take issue?"

Harry paled, Tonks and Teddy were one thing, Harry was Teddy's godfather and with Remus gone he had a responsibility to the man's wife and son, but he had invited Susan to stay without even thinking about how it might effect Ginny.

"No Harry, were you to tell me that you had taken in some random young woman I might be upset with you, hell, forget might, I'd kick your arse all the way to Ireland, but Susan is a friend and I trust you both."

Harry exhaled with relief, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Now _Mum_ on the other hand had a cow when she first found out," she said with a laugh, "it took me the better part of that morning to convince her that neither of you were the sort to mess around and that if, _Merlin forbid_, you two did start to have feelings for each other that you would have the decency to break off with me before you acted upon them. In the end though I think it was the fact that you've got Tonks here to chaperone that kept her from floo'ing straight over and giving you a piece of her mind."

Harry cringed at that thought, knowing exactly where Ginny's aforementioned 'legendary wrath' came from.

"I'm glad." He said finally, "Truth be told I like having them all here. It was awfully lonely here those first few days, I was even missing Mrs. Black's portrait."

Ginny smiled at that, "Hang on, I didn't even notice when we arrived that she wasn't screaming at us, how did you get her off the wall?"

Harry smiled devilishly, "Well, you remember what a pain she was while you, Ron, and I were redecorating the house right?"

She nodded.

"Well, when you left The Burrow for school and I moved back here she was downright intolerable. I tried everything to get her down, but nothing worked until…"

"Until what?"

"Well, you remember the Elder Wand right?"

She didn't speak but her look clearly said 'well duh!'

"Of course you do, anyway you know than rather than risk placing it back in Dumbledore's tomb for someone to find I locked it away in the Potter family vault at Gringotts.' Harry hesitated, " I was desperate you see, and seeing as it was able to repair my broken wand I thought maybe…"

Ginny was rolling, "Let me get this straight, you used one of the most powerful magical artifacts on the planet as an interior design tool?"

Harry winged a pillow at her, "Shut up, you'd have done it too if you'd been here with her wailing like a banshee at all hours of the day and night."

Ginny was wiping the tears from her eyes, "Oh that's rich, the great Harry Potter stymied by a painting, where's your owl I'm writing The Prophet!"

"Ha, you laugh, but if that hadn't worked I had planned to get a chainsaw and just cut out a hole in the wall around her."

Ginny began laughing with renewed vigor, "So what did you do with her once you finally got her off the wall?" she asked when she finally managed to catch her breath."

"I had her shipped to Azkaban with the request that she be hung in Umbridge's cell, I thought it would be nice for Dolores to have someone to talk to."

Fresh peals of laughter filled the room as the pair pictured Umbridge living with the insane portrait."

After the pair collected themselves enough to go outside without making a spectacle of themselves the apparated to Piccadilly Circus and spent the rest of the morning shopping and people watching, then made their way to Charing Cross Road, and The Leaky Cauldron. They waved to old Tom as they made their way through the pub and continued out into Diagon Alley.

It was funny the difference a year made, one would hardly know that before the final battle that only a bare handful of shops had still been up and running. Now people bustled about happily, nearly every store was open and prosperous it was almost as if the wizarding world hadn't been on the verge of collapse a scant handful of months ago.

The couple enjoyed a quiet meal at a new Italian café, then visited the boys at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before heading home.

Ginny was beside herself with anticipation. She hadn't been to a professional Quidditch match since the World Cup right before her third year, that it was The Harpies only made it that much more exciting.

Hannah arrived to care for Teddy, and Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Susan set out for the stadium. As they made their way through the crowd they heard a familiar Scottish lilt.

"Hullo Harry."

They turned as one to see Cho Chang approaching.

"Hi Cho," Harry said somewhat uncomfortably, "here pulling for the Tornados I reckon?"

"Right in one," Cho's gaze was drawn to the Harpies pin Ginny was wearing, but lingered on Ginny's hand clasped firmly in Harry's. "You'll be cheering for the Harpies then I see."

"That's right," Ginny responded.

The silence that followed was palpable as the two girls eyed each other.

"Well, it was good seeing you again Cho, but we've got to get to our seats," Harry said before the tension became completely unbearable.

"Oh, right," Cho answered absently before regaining her focus, "hope we don't beat you too badly." She finished before ducking back into the crowd.

"Just so you know," Ginny said as she turned to Harry, "if _that_ one moves in with you, Voldemort will seem like a schoolyard bully compared to me."

Harry paled at the thought, causing Susan and Tonks to burst with laughter.

"No worries there love," he replied shakily, "now c'mon, we need to get up to our seats.

As the foursome climbed, and climbed, and climbed, Ginny began to wonder, "Just how high up are we _going_ Harry?"

"To the VIP box," he replied with a smirk.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and even Susan and Tonks were visibly surprised.

"Oh come on," he exclaimed, "what good is being The Boy Who Lived if you can't even get your girlfriend decent tickets to a Quidditch match?"

The match was fierce and lasted nearly four hours, but in the end the Harpies beat the Tornados 460 to 280. The foursome decided to hang out in the VIP box and wait for the crowd to thin before trying to leave. Ginny shrunk into her seat as an ebony skinned player flew into the box and stood in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Gwenog Jones, captain of the Harpies," she said extending her hand.

"Please, call me Harry," he replied, shaking her hand enthusiastically, "that was one hell of a match by the way. It's amazing to see the game played at a professional level."

"Well, things can get a bit rougher I suppose, but from what I hear you'd do well at this level yourself. Hell, if we could pass you off as a bird I might try to recruit you myself." She said with a laugh.

It was at that moment that Harry and Gwenog noticed Ginny, trying desperately to hide behind her Harpies pennant.

Harry pulled it aside, "What's wrong Gin?"

"Oy, Ginny, I thought I heard that you were seeing Harry, have you given any more thought to our offer?"

"Well…" she began, clearly looking for an escape route

"What offer?" Harry asked.

"She didn't tell you? We scouted her last year at Hogwarts, we've offered her a reserve chaser position."

Harry was dumbstruck, and Ginny just shrank that much deeper into her seat.

"Gin?"


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Gin?"

"She's probably just a bit overwhelmed," Gwenog said, "tell you what, we don't have a game next week, why don't the two of you come by practice on Saturday, bring your brooms, we'll have a friendly, starters against reserves, we'll even let you seek for the reserve team if you'd like Harry. Worst case is, you two pick up a few pointers and have some fun, but hopefully we'll be able to convince Ms. Weasley here she really has what it takes to go pro."

Harry stood up and walked to the edge of the box with the Gwenog, "Thanks for that," he said softly, "you're probably right, it's just nerves, I'll make sure she's here next week, she'd never forgive herself if she missed the opportunity."

"No problem Harry, our scouts say she's really good, and with a little more experience and a better broom could be great."

"I'll take care of that second part myself," he said smiling.

"Until Saturday then," Gwenog said with a nod as she mounted her broom and took flight, leaving the box and diving toward the player's exit.

Harry turned back around to see Ginny's pale skin begin to blue, "Ginny, you need to breathe love..."

Harry and Susan had to work the next morning, leaving Ginny to enjoy a bit of a lie in and then spend the rest of the day with Teddy and Tonks. Ginny was amazed at the energy the one-year old possessed, and had a renewed respect her Mum and what she must have gone through with so many children in the house at once.

With few leads on the handful of Death Eaters still at large, and little else going on that demanded the attention of the Auror Corps, Harry was able to nip off from work a bit early, and managed to make it to Quality Quidditch Supplies before they closed up for the day. As he strolled through the door the proprietor spotted him and lowered his head.

"Mr. Potter," he sighed, "please tell me you haven't destroyed _another_ broomstick."

Harry laughed, he had had to replace his beloved Firebolt after it was lost in the battle over Little Whinging, what he didn't know was that the shopkeeper was actually keeping score.

"You know Mr. Potter, _some_ people manage to hold on to a broomstick for five, even ten years, this will make your fourth in just over eight."

"Mr. Tate please, call me Harry, and for your information the Firebolt II you sold me last year is just fine, I'm shopping for a friend today."

"Alright Harry, then you must call me Dan," the older man said. "Why don't we discuss your needs in my office?" he suggested, noting the awed looks of his other customers who were now staring openly at Harry.

Harry also noticed and nodded, following him off the sales floor.

"Nigel watch the floor while I attend to Mr. Potter," Dan instructed one of the clerks.

Once safely ensconced in Tate's office Harry relaxed.

"Now what did you have in mind today, is your friend a recreational rider, a racer, or a Quidditch player?"

"Quidditch player sir, five foot six, about seven and a half stone, chaser, possibly going pro so it'll have to be something high end," Harry replied, hoping that would give Mr. Tate what he needed to recommend an appropriate broom.

"Ah, a chaser, and a young lady too I'm guessing given the size."

Harry nodded.

"Well then, a Firebolt II like yours would likely be a bit too much for her, not to imply that she couldn't handle it, but she'd probably end up overshooting the quaffle half the time. No, no, you want something a bit slower at the top end but with comparable acceleration and a bit more agility, I think we have just the thing."

He led Harry out of the office and into the stockroom and selected a broomstick from one of the racks toward the back. Handing it to Harry he said, "Nimbus Racing saw that everyone, themselves included, seemed to be so obsessed with increasing the top end speed of their new brooms that they had left a vacuum, if you will excuse the pun, in the market. The result was this, the Nimbus 2010, an excellent and well rounded broom, as fast as your first Firebolt and more maneuverable by far, note the red mahogany handle, African blackwood twig tail and polished silver fittings, it is a thing of beauty both in the air and on the ground.

Harry could not help but note the reverent tone Mr. Tate used when speaking of the Nimbus, and he honestly couldn't blame him, it was gorgeous, and if it performed as well as he claimed it would be the perfect broom for Ginny, "I'll take it."

"Ah, decisive, I like that, let's get you written up," Tate said, leading Harry back to the office.

Tate wrote up the sales slip and passed it across the desk to Harry, "We just need a signature and a vault number and you're all set."

Harry was about to sign when he looked at the price, "Sir, not that I'm complaining, but this is less than your price on the 2000's, you really don't have to do that."

"Not to worry Harry, think of it as my way of saying thanks for all you've done, besides, if this broomstick is intended for whom I believe it to be we owe her and her family a debt of gratitude as well."

Harry, knowing that it would be futile to protest at this point, nodded and signed the sales slip, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it, and so will Ginny."

"Think nothing of it Harry," he said, guiding the younger man out of the office, "would you like to use the back door and avoid the crowd?"

"No thanks, I'll manage," Harry said with a smile. He slung the broom over his shoulder and walked out across the sales floor, making sure the name and model number were clearly visible to those watching him. If Mr. Tate wouldn't let him pay full price for the broom, the least he could do was to try to improve business, and he was sure that once word got out that Harry Potter had purchased one every spoiled little pureblood would want a Nimbus 2010 of his or her own.

Harry made his way through the crowded street and let himself in the back door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron was in the back room filling mail orders.

"Hey Harry what's…OY is that a…"

"Yeah," Harry said smiling, "it's for Ginny, I'll explain later, can I use the floo?"

"Like you have to ask," Ron replied

"Thanks mate, why don't you and Luna come by for dinner one night this week, I'll have Gin invite 'Mione and Sara and we can catch up."

"Sounds good," Ron replied, "I'll talk to Luna, let me know what night's good for you guys and Hermione, we don't have anything planned this week so any night is fine for us."

"I'll owl you as soon as I know then," Harry said, then made his way to the office and floo'd home.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Drawing his wand he scourgefied himself clean and followed the sounds of conversation to the kitchen where he found Ginny, Susan, and Tonks chatting while Tonks fed Teddy. Ginny smiled brightly when she saw him enter the room.

"Hi Harry, how was your, what's that?" she asked, noticing the unfamiliar broom resting on his shoulder.

"Well," he smiled mischievously, "we can't have you flying against the Harpies this weekend on that old Cleansweep of yours now can we?"

Ginny sprung from her stool and crossed the room in two leaping strides, landing in his arms. "You're too good to me you know that right," she said, kissing him soundly.

"Blimey Harry, that's one of the new 2010's that must have cost you a fortune!" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry scowled at Tonks, who quickly realized her mistake as Ginny let go of Harry and looked at the broom sadly.

"Harry you shouldn't have, I mean, if it cost that much, I can't…"

Harry silenced her with a look, "I did, you can, and honestly it didn't end up costing as much as you think, Mr. Tate gave me a _very_ generous discount despite my protest."

A smile began to form on Ginny's lips as she reached out and touched the polished red handle of her new broom. Harry handed it to Ginny and she held it out in front of her as though it were a sacred object.

"Gin, Gwenog said that with a better broom and a bit more experience you could be great, we've got the first part out of the way, the rest is up to you."

Ginny beamed and kissed Harry again, "I want to try it out!" she said excitedly.

Harry considered that for a moment, "Tell you what, why don't we head to Hogsmeade, have dinner at The Three Broomsticks, then take it out for a spin?"

The little redhead bounced with glee and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said smiling, "let me go get changed and we can go. Oh," he said remembering his conversation with her brother, "Ron and I talked about getting together for dinner later this week, can you owl Hermione and see if she and Sara would join us? We can make it for whatever night is good for them."

Ginny nodded and ran for the study, her new broomstick clutched firmly to her chest.

"Sorry Harry," Tonks said, "I wasn't thinking."

"No worries," He replied, "it's not as bad as with Ron, but she still gets a little funny about expensive gifts, growing up with the Dursleys I kind of know how she feels."

Harry climbed the stairs to his room and stripped off his clothes, hanging up his dark blue Auror's cloak and tossing the rest in the hamper, He donned a black long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots before putting on a Gryffindor red cloak and pulling his broomstick from the closet. He sheathed his wand and was just leaving the room when Ginny came bounding upstairs, letter in hand.

"Harry do you mind taking care of this while I change?" she asked, holding out the letter.

He took it with a smile, "anything for you love."

She just smirked and swatted him on the bum as she passed by.

"Meet me on the roof when you're ready," he told her, as he ascended the stairs.

The roof was largely dominated by an old greenhouse, which Harry had often considered asking Neville to help him set up to grow the various plants needed for brewing common potions, but somehow he never seemed to get around to doing it. In the far corner though was the small owlery that Harry had had built after he moved in. After Hedwig's death he had not planned to own another owl, but soon found relying on public or Ministry post owls to be impractical, so he conceded to necessity and purchased a male northern hawk owl he named Apollo. Apollo was friendly enough, as far as owls went, but he just didn't have personality like Hedwig did, which was just fine by Harry, who couldn't see himself getting close to another owl like he had with his beloved snowy girl.

Harry entered the owlery and tossed Apollo an owl treat. The bird deftly plucked it from the air as he flew down to perch next to his master. Harry affixed the letter to Apollo's leg, for the first time noting the address, 'why Cardiff?' he wondered. With a shrug he rubbed Apollo atop the head, "well, off with you then," he said, and the great bird stretched his wings and took to the air, winging steadily westward seemingly in pursuit of the setting sun. Harry was still watching him when Ginny arrived.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you are," he replied. Ginny was still unsure about apparating as far away as Hogsmeade, and since magic relies heavily upon belief, Harry decided it was best that he handle the journey himself. He held her close to him, concentrated on their destination, and with a faint pop, they disappeared from the rooftop.

In addition to belief, it also takes a good deal of power to move two people instantly from London to the lowlands of Scotland, and though Harry had power to spare, the journey left him a bit drained. He swayed momentarily when they arrived, causing Ginny a moment of concern, "Are you alright?" she asked.

'I'll be fine after a sit down and a good meal," he reassured her, "the trip just took a bit more energy than I expected." Indeed, he had barely noticed the drain the night he apparated himself and Professor Dumbledore back from their ultimately futile trip to the cave, but reasoned that his mind had been on other things that night so he probably wouldn't have anyway.

They made their way through the village to The Three Broomsticks. The warmth and familiarity of the place always made Harry feel good. He had always taken a room here in conjunction with Ginny's Hogsmeade visits, and the place held many, fond, memories.

Madam Rosmerta greeted them from behind the bar and directed them toward a table. He had always liked the aging yet still attractive innkeeper, an affection that grew when she made a point of ignoring the fact that he had been entertaining a seventh year student in one of her rooms.

While the couple were enjoying a meal of Rosmerta's excellent shepherd's pie, another familiar face entered the inn.

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny cried out over the din, waving the headmaster toward their table.

McGonagall smiled broadly as she moved toward them and took a seat. As a first year Harry would have said you were crazy were you to suggest that she smiled at all, let alone with the warmth and affection she was currently displaying, but over the last several years he had grown to know her in a way that so few of her students ever would.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," he had long since abandoned trying to get her to use his first name, "what a pleasant surprise, what brings you all the way to Hogsmeade tonight, surely you don't still have to sneak about to enjoy a little quiet time together."

The young couple stiffened and went pale, both opening their mouths to protest or deny, but no sounds came.

"Oh come now, do you think I don't know what goes on in my own school? The portraits told me a great many things about what went on in the Head Girl's suite during Ms. Weasley's seventh year, or did until I forbade them to remain during Mr. Potter's occasional visits."

The two were dumbstruck, they had thought they were so careful, but had never considered that the portraits might turn them in. "Professor, we…"

"Pay it no mind Mr. Potter, the two of you earned more than a little latitude, and the fact that Ms. Weasley didn't finish the school year carrying a little Potter justifies my faith that you would be careful. Just never tell Molly," she said with a conspiratory wink.

"Oh if you could see your faces right now," she said with a laugh, "So, again, what brings you two out this far tonight?"

Harry wanted to draw his wand and demand to know what this person had done with the real Minerva McGonagall, but decided that the night couldn't get much worse at this point anyway, so he pressed on, welcoming any impending doom.

"Ginny got a new broom today," he explained, "We didn't want to test it out over London so we decided to come out here and have a little dinner before taking it for a spin around the countryside.

"Well, the countryside is nice, but you're welcome to use the pitch if you'd rather," the headmaster told them.

"You wouldn't mind?" Ginny piped up excitedly.

"Not at all Ms. Weasley, the grounds and castle are always open to the two of you."

McGonagall looked at what the couple was eating and ordered the same. No longer a teacher and students, but friends, the three enjoyed dinner and conversation, then walked together up the path leading to the gates of Hogwarts. They crossed the grounds in companionable silence and said their goodbyes when Harry and Ginny diverted toward the Quidditch pitch.

The lights flashed to life as the couple walked out on to the pitch. Ginny mounted her broom and shot skyward with a squeal of delight. Harry laughed and took off after her.

They chased one another around the pitch for hours until Harry finally swooped down and snatched her off her broom, carrying her high above the stands. Ginny didn't scream, didn't protest, just held him tightly and looked at him with loving confidence, she knew that while she was in his arms no harm could befall her. She pulled him toward her and kissed him. They drifted slowly to the ground and rolled of Harry's broom on to the soft sand.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Later, brushing the sand from their hair, Harry and Ginny made their way back to Hogsmeade and used the floo in The Three Broomsticks to return to Grimmauld Place. After his first unfortunate experience Harry had never enjoyed floo travel, but he was too tired to apparate them both home. Harry scourgefied them both clean, but they agreed that a hot bath would soothe their weary muscles.

Ginny settled down into the hot soapy water, but before Harry could join her he heard a tapping at the bedroom window. He looked across the room and saw Apollo perched outside. Harry opened the window and the bird flew inside, landing atop Hedwig's old perch near the armoire. It was hardly the first time, but he still felt a twinge every time he saw the new bird sitting in her place.

Harry unfastened the letter from Apollo's leg and gave him an owl treat to munch on while he read.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for the invitation, we'd love to come. Thursday works best for us, we'll be there at six unless we hear otherwise. See you then._

_Much Love,_

_Hermione_

Apollo stood by diligently, despite the fact that he had been flying all day he seemed ready to head out again should Harry need him to. Harry scratched the back of the bird's head, "That's all for today boy, you can go play." Harry could swear the bird nodded before spreading his wings and flying out the window and out over the nearby park, his favored hunting ground.

Harry dropped the letter on the bedside table and returned to the bathroom, settling slowly into the large tub. Ginny moved up on to his lap, laying with her back against his chest. He began slowly tracing his hands up and down her sides, and kissed the ticklish spot behind her right ear. She shivered despite the warmth of the water. She turned her head toward him, and reached up, grasping the back of his head and pulling it down so that his lips met hers. His fingertips danced across her body, tickling, fondling, caressing, he knew how to touch her, and where, to drive her insane. She could feel his hard member against the inside of her thigh, she reached down and grabbed him, this time it was he who shivered at her touch. She stroked him slowly a few times before guiding him inside her, she loved when they made love in the water.

"Did you…" he began as she moved slowly, contracting her muscles around him.

"While you were getting undressed," she interrupted, "don't worry, I want your baby, but not yet."

He kissed her, hungrily, desperately, one hand fondling her breasts while the other stimulated her clitoris. He loved this position, loved the feeling of her pressed against him while still allowing his hands to roam freely about her body. It was the reason he had such a large tub installed, it worked fine in bed, but was so much better in the water.

After a time their pace quickened, he could feel the pressure building within him but wanted her to come with him. Sensing his urgency she leaned forward, increasing her pace again and grinding herself down upon him that much harder. The warm tingle that began between her legs became an all-consuming fire that spread throughout her body. She cried out in sweet ecstasy as her body was rocked by waves of pleasure. No longer able to hold back he too cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, and he released within her again and again.

She fell back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as he covered her mouth with his own. He probed her mouth with his tongue, relishing the taste of her, massaging her tongue with his own. Harry trailed kisses along her cheek, and down her neck to her bare shoulder, then back up to that sensitive spot behind the ear, they both laughed as she shivered again.

"I thought you wanted to relax," he asked playfully.

"I am relaxed," she said, still catching her breath.

They lay there together in silence for several minutes before she spoke again, "That was Apollo at the window right? What did Hermione say?"

"She and Sara will be here on Thursday at six," he told her, once again teasing her with his fingertips.

Ginny felt the telltale twitch and laughed, "You never recover this fast, you're thinking about it again aren't you?"

"Oh _COME ON_ Ginny," he laughed, "You! Snogged! Hermione! I'm a bloke, that's like the Holy Grail of mental images! Hearing that your girlfriend has snogged another girl, let alone one you know is like hitting the fantasy jackpot, even if it was only once."

Unlike during their previous conversation on this topic, this time he had an unobstructed view of the full body blush.

"Oh my God, it wasn't just once was it?" he asked, hardly able to believe it.

"I only kissed Hermione the one time," she protested, but Harry didn't miss the way she phrased it.

"You only kissed, Hermione, once," he said slowly, "You Scarlet Woman you," he laughed, "what other young lady has my little Ginny seduced

When she didn't answer he began tickling her mercilessly, "Luna, Daphne, _Parvati_?" he pressed as she shrieked in involuntary laughter.

"OKAY, OKAY," she cried, grabbing his hands in an effort to still his nimble fingers,

"I'll tell, just let me breathe." She promised.

"Okay," she began when she finally caught her breath, "and you have to swear not to repeat this to anyone," she waited or his nod of understanding and continued, "Hermione's roommate Emma, and Glynnis Meadowes were lovers all through school." Harry's jaw dropped but he remained silent in anticipation of the rest of the tale. "After Sara was taken out of school Hermione was a wreck, I all but moved in to their dormitory after that and Em, Glynnis and I helped her through the worst of it. One night after she had fallen asleep the three of us sat up talking, and I told them about having kissed Hermione. They pressed me on the issue and I admitted to still being a bit, curious."

Ginny felt the familiar press against her leg and quickly lowered herself on to him as she continued.

"Before I knew it the three of us were in Em's bed fooling around. I had never been touched like that before, it was amazing, two pairs of hands exploring my body, two mouths kissing and licking me. They gave me my first orgasm and I came so hard I think I would have woke the Slytherins if Em hadn't silenced the curtains. After that we would get together to _play_ every now and then. There was never a doubt in my mind that their hearts belonged to each other, but until Glynnis graduated they let me share in their fun.

Between Ginny's practiced ministrations and her story Harry never had a chance. He thrust upwards with such force that he lifted her almost completely out of the water. As they lowered back down into the tub she spun around in his arms and kissed him, grinding her pelvis into his lap. When he tried to touch her she pinned his hands above his head, she wanted control now. Ginny was surprised just how hot thinking about her nights with Glynnis and Em made her, she worked her hand between them and began fingering herself furiously, never breaking her kiss with Harry. She brought herself swiftly to orgasm, screaming into his mouth as the pleasure gripped her. She collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, Harry completed the embrace, he was stunned, Ginny was always a passionate lover, but that was unlike anything he had ever experienced with her. She had been in control and completely out of control all at once, there was such a fire within her, it was frightening, exciting, awe inspiring. If there had been any doubt before, there was none now, he never wanted to be without this woman again. Never again could he go a day without touching her, without feeling her body next to his, her scent in his nose, the taste of her flesh. A voice shocked him from his revere.

"Harry," she said, still breathless.

"Yes my love?"

"Take me to bed."

"Yes my love."


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Harry awoke to a loud pounding sound, as the fog cleared he realized that the pounding had been going on for some time. He sat up in bed in time to see the door swing open, Susan stuck her head in the room.

"Oy, Potter, we've got to report in in fifteen minutes, get your arse moving," she said urgently.

"Bollocks," he cried, as he whipped off the blanket and leapt out of bed, snagging his glasses from the nightstand. A muted squeak from the doorway brought to mind a fact he had forgotten, while he was not in the habit of sleeping in the buff, he had passed out that way last night, exhausted from his lovemaking with Ginny, which had continued well after the pair had left the bath tub. He shot a horrified glance at the doorway just in time to see a red-faced Susan cover her eyes and slam the door closed, "Sorry, Sorry," came a muted apology from the far side of the heavy, oak door, "I'll be upstairs," she exclaimed.

Harry quickly dressed and summoned his blue Auror's cloak from the closet. He paused for a moment and kissed a very amused looking Ginny, "I'm late love, gotta go, I'll see you tonight," he said, as he ran out the bedroom door. He met Susan on the roof, she blushed again when she saw him, "Not a word," he warned her. She shook her head, and the two of them disapparated.

Ginny laughed to herself, she wasn't sure who had blushed harder, Susan or Harry. She lay back, and toyed with the idea of going back to sleep for a few more hours, but with a labored sigh sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She grabbed her wand and summoned a pair of knickers and her robe, then headed downstairs, cinching up the knot on her belt as she reached the kitchen.

"Wotcher Ginny," Tonks greeted her, "coffee's on the stove if you want some."

Ginny nodded gratefully and poured herself a cup. She settled down at the table where Tonks was just finishing up feeding Teddy his breakfast.

The girls made small talk while Teddy made a mess of his cold cereal and banana slices. When he was done, Ginny joined Tonks in tidying up and asked, "So what have you two got planned for the day?"

"Well, little man here has a check-up scheduled for ten, then we're going to get together with some friends for lunch, what about you?"

"Nothing concrete really, I'll probably bum around here for a bit, then wander around London, it's not often I make it into the city you know," Ginny said with a smile.

Tonks nodded and smiled for a second, then the smile faltered a bit. She looked as though she wanted to say something but wasn't sure. Finally she spoke, "Ginny, while you're here this morning, you may consider adding a few soundproofing charms to the master suite, I can help you if you like."

Ginny cringed inside, "what did you hear?" she asked.

"Holy Grail?" Tonks replied.

Ginny lowered her head in embarrassment, "Bloody brilliant," she mumbled.

"It's no big, it's not as if you're the first. I probably only heard it because my room is almost right below Harry's bathroom," Tonks said, trying to reassure the younger girl.

"Here's to hoping," Ginny said, wondering if Harry's speech had found its way to Susan's ears as well, "No, I can take care of the charms myself, thank you though."

"Alright then, I think boy-o here and I will get an early start on things, London traffic can be unpredictable anyway," Tonks said, lifting Teddy from his high chair and heading for the stairs, "See you tonight."

Ginny nodded. So Tonks knew, Susan too if Harry's voice had carried. But as she thought about it she really wasn't that embarrassed about it. It wasn't as though she had done anything wrong. It certainly wasn't what most would consider a normal thing, but then when had her life ever approached anywhere close to normal. It was funny, with the war and the period of rebuilding that had followed she hadn't thought about her experiences with Hermione, Emm, and Glynnis in a long time. Now brought to the fore like this she wasn't sure how she felt about them. Certainly she didn't regret any of it, even that disastrous night she had snuck into Hermione's bed. If anything that experience had brought the girls closer together. No, she had enjoyed those times, but just assumed that once she and Harry had gotten together that that time and those desires were a thing of the past. Now she wasn't convinced that was the case.

She loved Harry, loved him with all her heart and soul, loved being with him, talking with him, making love to him. She knew she wanted to share the rest of her days with him, bear his children, and when the time came for them to leave this life behind, she prayed that they would meet again in whatever followed. No, this had nothing to do with her love for Harry, it had everything to do with desire. Last night had rekindled a fire inside her that had long ago gone cold. A burning need that Harry, however much she may love him, however amazing their lovemaking was, just could not satisfy. She burned for a woman's touch.

What could she do, was she really prepared to start down that road again, would it affect the way she felt for Harry? No, of that much she was certain. Even when she was involved with Emm and Glynnis, even though she waited and ached for the occasions when they would invite her to participate in their lovemaking, her heart had always been Harry's. But what would _Harry_ say? Clearly the idea of it excited him, the "Holy Grail," the "fantasy jackpot," he had called it. But there is a difference between fantasy and reality. What would he say if she told him that she wanted to be with a woman again? Would he be hurt? Angry? Would he think her a hussy, a 'scarlet woman' as her mother's generation put it? Would he feel somehow inadequate? Lord knows he never fails to satisfy her, but a man's ego can be a dangerously fragile thing, or so she has been told, and Harry has spent so much of his life being made to feel unworthy that it may be even worse for him. She'd sooner die than hurt him that way.

Even if he embraced the idea there were problems to consider. Surely he'd want to be involved, and she would want him to be, she never wanted to make love without him again, but how involved would he be? Would he be satisfied just to watch? To wait until her lover left and then make love to her for the rest of the night? Would he join them, but make love to her and her alone or would he want to share her new lover? It would, on some level, be only fair, but how would she feel about that? The thought of Harry with another woman was maddening, but she had only though of that in the context of him cheating on her. But it wouldn't be cheating if they were all together, all consenting, all understanding that in the end Harry belonged to her and her alone, that the other woman was just there for them to enjoy physically, no harm, no strings. But would _Harry_ be able to have a strictly physical relationship with someone? He was such a deeply caring, instinctually loving person, would he be able to remain emotionally detached to someone they invited share their bed? What if he fell for this new woman? What if he decided that he loved the other more than her? It would kill her, and it would be a death of her own making, but even as she told herself that she could never risk that happening she knew that now reawakened this feeling would never go away.

She could try to deny it, to bury it, to go on as though she felt no such thing, but she knew that that would only make it grow. That which we forbid ourselves always becomes more tantalizing. Would she live with the ache of it and come to resent Harry for being the unwitting impediment to her desires? It was all too much to think about on her own. She needed to talk to someone. Someone she could trust to keep her secret, to not reject her as a whore for having such feelings. Someone who knew her, knew Harry, knew the depths of their feelings for one another, someone who could advise her with both of their interests in mind. Someone who knew what she was feeling. A light blazed in her mind as the oh-so-obvious answer struck her, she needed the one who had first sparked this desire in her, she needed Hermione.

Ginny rushed to the stairs, heading for Tonks' bedroom, but found the woman heading downstairs with Teddy in tow. "Tonks," she began, "is there a public floo location in Cardiff?"

Tonks thought for a moment, "Yeah," she said, "there's a pub near Cardiff Bay that caters exclusively to wizarding folk, they have a public floo. The place is called Torchwood."

"Thanks Tonks," Ginny responded, running up the stairs to get changed. She knew the proper thing to do would be to owl Hermione first rather than just drop by, but by the time Apollo made it all the way to Cardiff and back the day would be gone, and Ginny was quite sure she'd explode if she tried to keep this bottled up until tomorrow. No, she had to take the chance and go today, right this moment, surely Hermione would understand.

Once upstairs she cast a quick dental hygiene spell and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail. She dressed quickly in muggle clothes and gathered the things she thought she'd need, Hermione's address, wand, a bit of coin, then headed down to the sitting room. Grabbing an handful of floo powder she stepped in to the great stone fireplace. She cast the magic powder to the ground and said, "Torchwood," disappearing in a flash of emerald flame.

W/N

What can I say, I'm a Torchwood fan, hell, the front plate on my Mini is the same as on the team's black Rover, such is the depth of my geekdom. Speaking of Geekdom, yes it's another short chapter, I hit the rack early last night and spent the day at FX in Orlando, but wanted to get something posted tonight, so decided to halve Chapter Six and move the conversation at Hermione's flat to Chapter Seven. Who knows, the pacing may work better that way anyway.

Hope you enjoyed it,

-T


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

When Ginny arrived at the Torchwood Inn and Pub she was surprised at the scene that greeted her. Unlike The Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks, which typified a wizarding establishment in her mind, Torchwood was a thoroughly modern looking English pub. The great hearth through which she had arrived sat opposite a long, varnished oak bar. The furnishings were all contemporary, as where all of the fixtures behind the bar. The clientele was also an interesting sight, mostly dressed in muggle garb or a stylish melding of muggle and wizarding styles. If it weren't for the man levitating a tray of drinks off the bar, and the fact that nobody seemed surprised by a woman appearing in the fireplace amid a burst of green flames, she would have thought that there had been a mistake with the floo system.

Ginny drew her wand and charmed herself clean, then headed for the bar. A few customers spared her a glance, some appreciative, some suspicious. She slowly returned her wand to the horizontal sheath she wore on the back of her belt, then pulled her shirt back down over it. She didn't expect any trouble, but the last few years had left everyone a little wary, herself included. She asked the bartender how far she was from Prospect Place, the apartment building where Hermione and Sara had taken a flat. She was pleased to hear that it was only a ten minute walk from the pub, she had not fancied the idea of taking muggle public transportation across Cardiff. The barkeep gave her directions and with a nod of thanks she left him a few sickles for his trouble before turning for the door.

She left the pub and made her way through Mermaid Quay (as she would later learned the area, populated mostly by muggle pubs and eateries, was called) soon finding herself outside a rather new and eclectic looking apartment building. Ginny entered the building, and nodded to the concierge as she made her way to the lift, her dad would be so jealous. Much relieved when the doors finally opened on Hermione's floor, she stepped out into the hallway, she had half expected the muggle contraption to fail and leave her stuck inside, or worse, plummet down the shaft to the basement. She consulted the address one more time before knocking on the door to Hermione's flat. She could see the bright light shining through the peephole as she waited, for a moment she thought perhaps they weren't home, though they had not talked about it at her party she assumed they must work. 'Maybe I _should_ have owled first,' she fretted. Suddenly the light on the far side of the peephole was blocked for a moment, then she heard the bolt being unlocked and the door quickly opened.

"Ginny, what are you doing here, is Harry okay," Hermione asked as the door flew open.

"Harry's fine," Ginny reassured her, Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but Ginny went on, "everyone's fine, I'm sorry for just dropping by, but I really needed to talk to you."

Looking reassured but still a bit confused by her friend's unexpected arrival, Hermione invited the redhead inside. Ginny cast an appraising glance around the flat, the electric lights and the telly playing in the corner of the living room were a surprise, things that run on electricity usually go a bit wonky in the presence of magic. Hermione noted her friend's reaction.

"We keep the magic to a minimum here at home, it's easier for me being muggleborn, but it's been an adjustment for Sara. When we get established we're going to look for a place where we don't have to worry about that. My work room is insulated though, out of necessity."

"Work room," Ginny said inquisitively.

Hermione led her to what was intended to be the flat's second bedroom, a long bookcase dominated one entire wall, and a potions lab lay on the opposite side of the room, a large work table stood in the center. It was littered with crystals and assorted bits of metal and jewelry and, surprisingly enough, a number of muggle handheld electronic items. Hermione saw Ginny's gaze linger at the last.

"It's my current project, what I was working on when you arrived," she explained, "I've always been annoyed that there's no method of instantaneous communication in the wizarding world. Muggles have telephones, cell phones, e-mail, but we have owls, which are lovely for post, don't get me wrong, but can be impractical if you have an urgent message. Of course we have floo calls as well, but you can't carry a fireplace with you everywhere you go can you?" Ginny shook her head and Hermione went on, "At first I tried to modify a cellular telephone, that's a phone with no cord that you can use just about anywhere, to work properly around magic, but the interference we create is just too much and I couldn't get it to work right, then I noticed a bunch of kids sitting around the courtyard outside with these portable text messaging devices," she handed Ginny a small black clamshell device with a small screen in the top half and a keyboard on the bottom, "you use the keyboard to type your message, and it gets sent to the other person's screen. It's not as convenient as a phone, but I've been having more success with it. It's slow going though, money's tight and I need materials to work with."

Ginny brightened, "I'll bet Harry would help you out, he gave Fred and George the money to start their shop, I know he'd want to see you succeed as well." It was only recently that Ginny could mention Fred without pain, as it was her smile only faltered for a moment as she thought of her deceased brother.

Hermione wasn't sure, she knew all she had to do was ask and Harry would bankroll the whole project if need be, she just didn't feel right about asking her friend for money.

Ginny could see Hermione weighing the pro's and cons of the suggestion, "Seriously, you should bring it up to him after dinner Thursday night, I know he'd be excited about the idea," she told her, handing back the little black device.

Hermione put it back on the table and the pair adjourned to the living room. Turning off Trisha she joined Ginny on the couch, "So what brings you all the way out to Cardiff this morning?" she asked the little redhead, "I'm guessing it's important if it couldn't wait until Thursday night."

Ginny nodded, she wasn't exactly sure where to begin, but after a moment's consideration finally spoke, "Well, though he certainly handled it more tactfully than my git of an older brother, Harry was a bit surprised when he learned about you and Sara the other night at the party." She saw a look of pain and disappointment flash across Hermione's face, and quickly reassured her, "It wasn't a _bad_ surprised, it was just unexpected, he really is thrilled for the two of you, your happiness means the world to him If I didn't know you two were only friends I'd be jealous of just how much he truly loves you."

Hermione beamed, she hadn't been sure how accepting Harry would be of her relationship with Sara, it was one of the reasons that she had been out of contact with him, and for that matter the Weasleys, for so long, and her heart swelled with joy that he not only accepted the idea, but was well and truly happy for them.

Seeing that Hermione was okay again Ginny went on, "Anyway, we talked about it a bit later that night, I explained how you two had gotten together in your third year and stayed in touch after that, and," she paused for a moment, "well somehow I found myself telling him about the night I kissed you."

Hermione was shocked, she had of course told Sara about it, she wanted there to be no secrets between them, but as Ginny and Harry hadn't been together when it happened she never dreamed that the younger girl would ever tell him about it.

"And how did he react," Hermione asked.

Ginny responded with a devilish grin, "He's a bloke, he'd just learned that his girlfriend had once snogged a girl, we had brilliant sex, that's how he reacted."

Hermione blushed at the mental image of Harry attacking Ginny after that revelation.

"And that's what you came to tell me," she asked, relieved that it had not been something worse.

"In part," Ginny replied, pausing a moment to collect her thoughts "we were in the bath last night and Harry mentioned to me that you two had owled him accepting the dinner invitation, he got quiet for a moment, and I noticed that he was _ready to go_ and I teased that he was thinking about you and me snogging again. Well, things escalated and I ended up telling him about my, _fun_, with Emm and Glynnis."

Hermione gaped, "You didn't!"

Ginny nodded.

"And?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm surprised I'm not walking funny today," Ginny laughed, "as it is I'm more than a little sore, and he was almost late for work this morning."

"So, what's the problem then," Hermione asked, " clearly he doesn't have a problem with what you…wait, don't tell me, he'd like to see a repeat performance, I swear, boys can be SO frustratingly stupid but I expected better of Harry…"

Ginny interrupted her rant, "HERMIONE…that's not the problem…"

Ginny grew quiet again and Hermione waited patiently for her friend to tell her just what was going on.

"Harry wasn't the only one who got _excited_ at the prospect of me with another girl," she said quietly.

Hermione was never one to be slow on the uptake, she knew what Ginny was saying, she knew the emotions that must be warring within her, she had felt that confusion herself once. Ginny's escapades with Emm and Glynnis had been a long time ago, and to the best of Hermione's knowledge Ginny had never fooled around with any of the other girls after that, but now the desire had been reawakened within her, and she wasn't sure how to deal with it, "A little bit of fantasy can be good in a long term relationship, it's fun to share your desires even if you're not planning to act on them, or, _are_ you planning on acting on them?" she asked.

Ginny looked pained, "My first kiss was with a girl," Hermione blushed again but said nothing, "My first sexual experience was with a girl, well, two girls actually. When Glynnis graduated I expected Emm and I would keep having sex, maybe even more often after her lover was gone, but we didn't, Emm and I stayed friends, but she never invited me into her bed again. I accepted it, and later that year Harry and I got together and I put it out of my mind, until last night."

"Ginny, you're not thinking about leaving Harry are you," Hermione asked, fearful of the answer. The couple had danced around each other for years, and had seemed so perfect for one another. She knew the pain Harry had felt being away from Ginny while he, Ron and she had been on the mission to destroy the Horcruxes. If Ginny left him now that they could finally really be together it would destroy him.

"_God_ no," Ginny gasped, and Hermione sighed with relief, "I'm in love with Harry and want to be with him forever, and trust me, I have no complaints about our sex life," she blushed in spite of her devilish smile, "but being with a woman is so…well you know, it's completely different from being with a man." She laughed at herself, technically Hermione _didn't_ know, having never been with a man herself, then again, the only man Ginny had ever been with was Harry. "Okay, maybe you don't know how it's different, but believe me, it is, and as much as I love Harry I can't tell you how I ache for another woman's touch right now," she admitted.

Hermione considered the problem for a moment, she could plainly see the arousal and frustration that just talking about it had provoked in the younger girl, but knew she was not the type that would cheat on Harry, especially not for simple sexual gratification. "So what are you going to do?" she asked, "I know Harry loves you, and would want you to be happy, but I hardly think you can just go and suggest that you'd like to take a female lover."

Quietly, Ginny replied, "Actually, I had exactly _that_ in mind."

Hermione was aghast, "You can't be serious! Ginny, do you know what that would do to him? Even if he said yes you know it would tear him apart being at home while you were off somewhere satisfying your sexual urges with someone else, "Hermione's shock and dismay turned to fury when Ginny stifled a laugh, "My God Ginny, you said you loved him but you sit there laughing at the idea of him being in pain, how _could_ you…"

Ginny interrupted forcefully before Hermione could go any further, she knew how much the older girl cared for Harry and didn't want her to get completely would up over a misperception of what she was thinking about doing, "HERMIONE STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Her face a mask of confusion and disgust, Hermione waited for Ginny to continue, 'there will be time to throw her out the window later,' she thought ruefully to herself.

"I never suggested that I was going to do this without Harry, I couldn't, if this is going to happen, I am not going to take a lover, _we_ are."

Silence reigned as Hermione's jaw went slack and her eyes became as round as saucers.

"Yes Hermione, I'm talking about bringing another woman into our bed," she went on, "well, technically into Harry's bed since I don't actually live there yet." It was the first time she had actually said it out loud she again shuddered at the thought of it, both in excitement and fear. She told Hermione about the many concerns she had about the idea. The two talked well into the afternoon, they mulled it over and agreed that Harry was unlikely to think less of her for the suggestion, especially since he was so very intrigued by Ginny's previous experiences. They also seemed confident that he wouldn't be hurt since Ginny was not excluding him. Actually the more they discussed that the more enamored Ginny became of the idea of Harry sharing in her fun, far more so than his simply watching, though she admitted that excited her too. The hitch came when they got to the subject of emotional attachment, but in the end, she was confident that even if he felt something for the woman, and being Harry he invariably would, that their love, so deep and long fought for, would be stronger. The final worry was at the same time simple, but ultimately more complicated, what if he said no?

"If he refuses, will you be able to accept that?" Hermione asked, pouring another cup of tea.

"I'll have to won't I," Ginny replied, "I love him and can't imagine my life without him. I guess it comes down to the fact I want him more than I want this."

Hermione paused at the girl's answer, "Well," she began slowly, "if you truly can deny yourself this that easily, why take the chance?"

"Because if I don't I'll always wonder if he might have said yes."

Hermione could see the logic of it, it was the same logic that caused her to get back into Sara's bed that first night, 'make sure you don't neglect your own needs,' Glynnis had said, and Hermione could see that this wasn't a lark, an idle fantasy, this was a need, and she hoped that Harry could see that too. "So," she asked, "who's the lucky girl?"

Ginny was suddenly floored, she hadn't actually thought that far ahead.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh Merlin," Ginny exclaimed, "I thought the hard part would be in talking to Harry, I never thought about the problem of actually finding someone to…" she lowered her head, "how the hell do you even _have_ that conversation? '_Hey, you fancy coming back to the house for a little slap and tickle with Harry and me?_' what was I THINKING?"

As much as she wanted to be helpful and supportive at this point, Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud, Ginny frowned at her.

"This is not funny!" the little redhead cried defiantly.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione tried to regain her composure, "I know sweetie, I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face when it hit you," despite her efforts Hermione doubled over again with laughter, and was rewarded with a pillow to the side of the head, "ow, okay, okay, I'll stop."

Ginny glared at her as she slowly got herself under control, "I mean it's not like I can take an ad out in The Prophet's singles section, '_Dark Wizard slayer and friend seek playmate for discreet encounters…_' HEY you said you'd STOP!" she yelled, beating Hermione with the pillow again.

Hermione laughed all the harder and protected her head with her arms, "I'm sorry, I'm trying, but if you're going to keep saying things like that you can't blame me for laughing!" she protested, a pain growing in her side from laughing so hard.

Ginny stopped beating the older girl and lowered her head, "This is so unfair," she pouted.

Hermione moved next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder, "I know sweetie, I know." She said, kissing the top of her head, "Why don't you start by talking to Harry, make sure that he's willing before you start torturing yourself over who and how."

Ginny nodded and put her head on Hermione's shoulder, neither had heard the door open, and were shocked when a new voice intruded on their conversation, "Nice, I go off to work and you're here trying to replace me with a younger model, I see how you are Hermione Granger," the girls turned to see Sara standing in the doorway of the living room grinning evilly at them.

"Hi honey," said Hermione as she got up, Sara met her midway and they shared a brief, if not chaste, kiss, "Good day?" she asked.

"Not bad, nothing major today, I'm going to go get cleaned up," she turned and looked at the younger girl, "Hi Ginny, you staying for tea?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I just needed to talk to Hermione about a few things, I've got to be headed back, I don't know if Harry has anything planned for tonight."

"Ah well," Sara said, genuinely seeming disappointed, "we'll see you on Thursday night then," she goosed Hermione and then headed toward their room. Moments later the shower could be heard.

"Thanks for listening to my problems all day Hermione," Ginny said, "I'm sorry if I kept you from anything."

"Any time, after all, you've done the same for me," Hermione replied. The friends hugged and Hermione walked Ginny to the door, "there's a stairwell at the far end of the hall, it'll lead you to the roof if you'd rather apparate home than walk back to the pub to floo."

Ginny nodded and thanked her again. She decided that she wanted to be home as quickly as possible, so she opted for the roof rather than walk back to the pub. Once outside she took a moment to enjoy the view of Cardiff Bay. She made sure she was alone, then closer her eyes and concentrated, a surge of magic and a pop later she was standing on the roof at Grimmauld Place.

Ginny was slightly drained by the trip from Cardiff to London, she could only imagine what Harry had felt taking the two of them all the way to Hogsmeade under his own power. She made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed a snack, it would still be over an hour before Harry and Susan came home, and Tonks was apparently still out and about somewhere. Mulling over her options she decided that a nap was in order. She meandered up to Harry's room, stripped down to her knickers, and climbed beneath the covers, in moments she was snoring softly.

A gentle motion shook Ginny awake, she opened her eyes to see Harry laying next to her on the bed, still dressed from work. "Well good morning sunshine, you didn't really spend the whole day in bed did you?" he asked with a smile.

She stretched and yawned, then snuggled back down into the nice warm bed, "No," she said sleepily, "I got up right after you left, I only just lay down for a nap at about four."

"Suuuure, you did," he teased "If you'd care to get up and get dressed we can go out and get some dinner, if not, well…" he said, lifting the blanket to admire her near naked form, "well I could live with that too."

She smiled, "You're incorrigible," she said, snatching the blanket back down, "yes I'm getting up, just give me ten more minutes."

"Anything for you love," he replied, kissing her forehead and rising from the bed. He hung his blue cloak in the closet and quietly left the room.

Heading downstairs he found Susan already settling in behind the piano and Tonks and Teddy playing in the living room.

"Wotcher Harry!" came the familiar greeting, but there was something just a bit _off_ about it to Harry's ear, he looked at Tonks who regarded him with a knowing smile. He shook his head in dismay.

"Does no one sleep in this house?" he complained, "Though I should have expected that if Susan heard me that you would have as well." He cast his gaze skyward in a dramatic fashion, "Lord save me from sharp-eared housemates," he prayed.

Tonks laughed, "Don't fret hot stuff, I offered to help Ginny erect some silencing wards around your room, we'll make sure your private life stays private."

Harry's cheeks burned, "You…talked to Ginny about it? Oh Merlin she's going to kill me," he said, he noticed that the piano had stopped and that he could hear Susan laughing from the drawing room, "and I've had enough ribbing from _YOU_ today Miss Bones!" he cried, but she only laughed harder, causing Tonks to join in, "I've got to get my own place," he said sarcastically.

Ginny made her way downstairs, "What's so fu… Harry why are your ears red?"

That sent Tonks and Susan over the edge. Tonks was laughing so hard she gave herself hiccups and Susan actually fell off the piano bench, "Serves you both right," Harry grumbled as he grabbed Ginny's hand and fled out the front door.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Let's just say that our housemates have exceptional hearing," he said with a sigh.

Ginny blushed, "Susan too then huh?"

He nodded, "C'mon, let's get something to eat." They walked across the street to the park. Once safely amid the trees he pulled her close and with a pop they were gone.

They reappeared in Diagon Alley near The Leaky Cauldron. Harry led her to another of the new eateries that had opened after the Alley was rebuilt, a Mexican Restaurant. Ginny had never tried Mexican, but Harry had visited the restaurant a number of times while she was still stuck at school and had decided that it may very well be his favorite food ever. She deferred to his experience and he ordered each of them a black bean burrito and rice. Ginny enjoyed the burrito, but was far more taken with the chips and white queso dip that had preceded the meal. Uncomfortably full, the pair made their way out of the restaurant and wandered around the alley for a while, chatting about nothing in particular as they window shopped. As they strolled along something that Harry had said earlier struck Ginny.

"Harry, you said _our_ housemates," she said.

Harry was confused, "No, I was saying how that dress in Madame Malkin's window would look lovely on you."

Ginny blushed at the compliment which she had indeed missed the first time, "No, back on Grimmauld place you said _our_ housemates have exceptional hearing."

Harry though now having a point of reference was still confused, "Yeah?"

"Does that mean you want me to live with you?" she asked, stunned at the unexpected milestone.

Harry stopped walking and looked at her, astonished, "I didn't know that fact was in doubt," he told her, "of course I want you to live with me, I'd have asked you to move in a year ago if you hadn't had to go back to school."

Harry may have intended to say more, but was cut off when Ginny leapt into his arms and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, (it never failed to amaze him how strong she was for such a little thing,) she covered his mouth with hers and the couple kissed passionately until she remembered that they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

She glanced around at the small crowd of spectators her actions had drawn, then whispered into his ear, "Harry, take me home."

They disapparated just before the camera flashes began lighting up the Alley.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Harry appeared on the roof of Grimmauld Place with Ginny in his arms. He kissed her soft lips then picked her up, carrying her toward the door as though a bride on her wedding night. She rested her head against his shoulder, kissing and nibbling on his neck, twirling his hair around her fingers. Down the stairs to the third floor, he carried her into his room, their room, and laid her gently on the bed. They kissed. Ginny opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue entry, he teased her, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, flicking against her tongue and teeth. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down hard against her lips, her tongue snaking past his own in wanton exploration of his mouth, he ran his hands down her chest, stopping at her waistline where he began untucking her shirt. Soon the pair were pulling and tearing at one another's uncooperative clothing.

Suddenly Harry pulled back, he drew his wand and began casting silencing charms around the room. Ginny drew her own wand, pointing it at her abdomen and throatily gasping a contraceptive charm before casting the wand aside and pulling Harry back down on top of her, he just had time to finish sealing the bedroom door before she kissed him again. His wand fell to the hardwood floor below, rolling slowly under the bed. They made love, twice, three times, each more amazing than the last until, thoroughly spent, Harry lay back on the bed, his left arm bent above his head, and his right cradling Ginny against his side. Again her head found that comfortable spot on his shoulder. She traced a path up and down his chest with her fingers, tweaking and teasing his nipples as he was so fond of doing to hers.

Ginny wasn't sure how long they lay there in silence, their warm bodies pressed together. She had planned to talk to him tonight about bringing another woman into their bed, but now wasn't sure how to broach the subject. As she pondered the problem she reached down and began gently fondling his flaccid member, despite Harry's exhaustion it began to slowly respond to her touch. As he hardened she wrapped her fingers around him and began slowly stroking up and down. She moved on top of him, straddling his thighs, but rather than moving up to take him inside herself she began slowly kissing her way down his chest.

Her hair dragging lightly across this bare skin was driving Harry crazy, and by the time she reached his navel he was again fully erect. Rather than start moving back up as he expected, Ginny stayed her course until he could feel her hot breath on his penis. He writhed with pleasure as her tongue touched it, slowly moving from the base to the tip. Once at the top she licked and kissed the head, then wrapped her lips around it, slowly lowering her head, taking as much of her into her mouth as she could. She gripped the base of his shaft and began to stroke him in sync with her oral ministrations. Harry reached down and brushed her hair out of the way, he watched as with each stroke she took more and more if him into her mouth.

They had never done this before. In his sixth year Harry had returned to his dormitory to find Seamus sitting on the edge of his bed, his head back and eyes squeezed shut while Lavender Brown sucked and stroked him furiously. He had wanted to leave, but was unable to turn away. Seamus' fingers were entwined in her blonde hair, and with a cry he came, his body stiffened and, whether purposely or not Harry didn't know which, he pulled her head down harder, her cheeks bulged as he came in her mouth and Harry had been surprised to see her start swallowing rapidly, gripping his thighs as she held herself up firmly enough that he couldn't gag her with his penis. The shock prodded Harry back to reality and he had quickly ducked back out the door, closing it quietly behind him. If the pair had known he was there neither said anything,

He had since been keen to try it, but wasn't sure how to bring up the idea. As he watched Ginny fulfilling his unspoken fantasy he began to feel the familiar warm tingling sensation spreading from his groin. The pressure began to build within him and he knew he didn't have long.

Much to Ginny's surprise she felt Harry's hands grip her beneath her arms and pull her up and away from his groin. He held her against his chest, his penis pressed against her abdomen. She looked up at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd like…" she began, but was cut off as he pulled her up further and sealed his lips against hers.

"I liked, God you have no idea how much I liked," he finally said, "I was _so_ close, I just didn't," he paused, "I just didn't want to do that in your mouth," he finished.

Her look of confusion became one of love and understanding, and relief. She had also never done that before, but had once overheard Parvati instructing Lavender on the finer points of the art. Both she and Lavender had been appalled as Parvati described the sensation when a partner came in your mouth, but moments ago as she could feel the tension building in Harry's body she had welcomed the idea, the perverse intimacy of it, and in trying to be considerate he had denied her that. She suppressed a frown, "We'll talk about that later," she told him as she reached down and guided him inside her, "right now I have something else I want to talk to you about." She set a slow pace, he had indeed been close before and she didn't want him to climax too soon and not give her a chance at doing the same. "You remember last night when I told you about having slept with Emm and Glynnis right?

Harry laughed, "I remember, Tonks remembers, Susan remembers, Kreacher is at Hogwarts but somehow I'm sure he remembers too…" He noticed her look of annoyance and stopped laughing, waiting for her to continue.

Her expression softened when she realized she had is attention again and she went on, "What if I were to tell you that I've hardly been able to think about anything else since then? What if I were to say that I wanted to be with a woman again?"

Harry grabbed her hips and held her in place, he bit back a glib comment about her being an evil little woman for teasing him this way, he could see in her eyes that she was serious, and his heart broke, "Ginny Weasley you have a funny way of breaking up with a guy, though admittedly this is nicer than when Cho and I split." He had tried to sound strong, but failed miserably, his head fell back on the pillow and his arms fell limply to his sides, he turned his head to hide the tears that were already beginning to fill his eyes. He had known it was too good to be true, Vernon had been right, nobody could ever _really_ care about him.

Ginny saw that she had handled it wrong, her heart stopped as she saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her, planting her mouth over his, she held tightly to him as he tried weakly to push her away. "Harry, I'm not talking about leaving you, I'm just telling you that last night something awoke in me that I had long forgotten about, something that I need to feel again." She began slowly rocking against his pelvis again, but once more his hands shot to her hips and stilled her, she was at least thankful that he was no longer trying to push her away.

"So, what," his voice cracked as he tried to speak, "what exactly does that mean for us?"

She kissed him again, thankful that he was still thinking of them in terms of _us_ after she had made such a dog's dinner of this, "What that means, and I leave it up to you to say yes or no, is that I want us to invite someone to share in our lovemaking sometimes. Not all the time, but just now and again like when I was with Emm and Glynnis. Neither of us would be with her without the other, I don't ever want to make love without you again, and I hope you feel the same way, but this is something…I want this…I _need_ this Harry."

Harry remained quiet for an uncomfortably long time, staring at her with those piercing green eyes, and she knew that she had royally screwed it up. Damn Hermione and Sara for coming back, if they had stayed away the subject might never have come up again and she wouldn't be losing the man she loved more than life. She would be lucky if he didn't pack her off to The Burrow tonight. How could she have been so stupid?

Without warning she found herself spinning sideways and for a moment thought that he was throwing her, literally, out of his bed. Instead she found herself lying beneath him, her arms pinned above her head. His eyes never left hers as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her. He would pull almost all the way out, hold there for an interminable amount of time, then east back in to her, never once breaking eye contact, she was afraid to speak, afraid she would only make things worse again.

"And if I said no?" he asked quietly.

"Then I live with it," she said.

"But you said you need this, how can you just _live with it _if you feel that strongly about it?"

"Because I need you more."

"And you're sure about this, all of it."

She nodded, "Yes."

"You can watch me make love to another woman?"

She hesitated, but nodded again, "Yes, if you can do the same."

He seemed to consider this, never looking away from her, never ceasing in his lovemaking. "You know I've never been with anyone but you right?"

She nodded silently.

"After our first time I never thought to _want _to be with anyone else."

"Neither did I until last night, and before that the thought of you being with anyone else was incomprehensible, but it's not like that, we'll still be together, we'll still be _us_, we'll just be this too. I love you Harry, with all my heart and soul, and if you don't want to do this then we won't. Say the word and I'll never mention it again, but I had to tell you how I feel, had to take the chance that you might say yes." She watched his green eyes, waiting for a sign one way or another.

"I love you Ginny," he finally said, "I want to be with you always, I want to marry you and have children with you, grow old and die with you, but most of all I want you to be happy. I'd be lying if I said that every Y chromosome in my body wasn't clamoring a resounding yes right now, but I want you to think about this, I want you to be sure, more sure than you have been about anything, because if this all goes wrong I get the feeling that it will go wrong spectacularly. I don't want to rush in to this merely for a moment of fantasy fulfillment and have it ruin all that have now, and could have for the rest of our lives."

She nodded and tried to speak, but somehow she had failed to notice the feeling building up within her, she kept her eyes locked on his as the orgasm spread through her body, and a sudden change in motion told her that he was about to climax as well. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his shoulders with both hands, pulling him down against her as he came. She bit down on his shoulder as a second wave of pleasure washed over her, more intense than the first, and raked her fingernails across his back. He held himself deep within her until both of them fell limp. He tried to roll off of her, but she held him in place. She kissed his shoulder where she had moments ago bitten down so hard she drew blood. She held him there until sleep finally claimed him. Running her fingers through his unruly black hair, she kissed him gently as not to wake him, then finally, reluctantly, let sleep take her.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny awoke before dawn, Harry had at some point extracted himself from her grasp and was now sleeping peacefully next to her. She brushed his fringe away from his forehead and kissed him gently. As she rolled out of bed to use the toilet her hip joints ached, apparently falling asleep like that wasn't a good idea after all. She hobbled over to the bathroom and evacuated her straining bladder, then quietly ran a hot bath for herself.

She eased into the steaming water and enjoyed a long peaceful soak.

As the day's first light began showing through the bathroom window she reluctantly got out of the tub and began to towel off. As she entered the bedroom she looked at Harry and not for the first time got an eyeful of a phenomenon she had heard her brothers refer to as 'morning wood.' A number of very pleasant ways of waking her Mr. Potter flashed through her mind, but she was still far too sore to handle them or what she knew they would lead to, so reluctantly she threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to make some coffee.

She was surprised to find Susan already buzzing about the kitchen. Thankfully she had already brewed a large pot of coffee and Ginny helped herself to a cup. Harry had a thing for muggle breakfast cereals, and since Ginny didn't have her mother's aptitude in the kitchen she browsed the sugar charged selection in the pantry before finally deciding on a box marked Coco Pops which was adorned with a smiling cartoon monkey. Ginny poured herself a bowl, dowsed it with milk and joined Susan at the table.

"That one's my favorite," Susan said motioning toward Ginny's bowl, "though the Chocolate Cornflakes are quite good too."

Ginny smiled, "I've never tried them before, is my milk _supposed_ to be turning brown?" she asked, eyeing the bowl uncertainly.

"Ah, but that's the best part," Susan said, looking at the bowl longingly, "a chocolate extravaganza from the first bite to the last sip." Ginny laughed. "Sadly I only get to partake on the weekends or I'd end up as plump as I was back during my first few years at Hogwarts," she sighed, looking dejectedly down at her own bowl of Weetabix.

Ginny smiled sympathetically, she herself had never had the problem with her weight that Susan had suffered in her early teens, but she still had to remain cautious, she'd seen photos of her now generouslyproportioned mother when she was young, and Molly Prewett had been quite the looker in her day.

Ginny was scowling as the thought of the possibility of growing as, robust, as her mother, but Susan's voice jostled her back to the present, "So," the girl said, "it was awfully quiet on the third floor last night, nothing wrong I hope."

Ginny blushed, remembering that Susan knew about Harry's and her conversation two nights ago, "No, nothing wrong, we just had the good sense to erect a few silencing wards last night."

They sat quietly for a moment, eating their cereal, until Susan spoke again, "So, umm," she said hesitantly, "was that kind of thing, common, in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory?"

She stuck a spoonful of Weetabix in her mouth and intently examined the grain of the wooden table.

Ginny looked at her in surprise, "Bugger, you 'Puffs did it too, _didn't_ you?" she accused, taking Susan's blush as affirmation, "gawd, once again Hermione is right, she swore that if any other house got up to what we did it would be the 'Puffs. Well, c'mon then, who was the lucky girl, no, wait, it was Hannah Abbot wasn't it, you two were always thick as thieves back in school."

Susan was still diligently studying the tabletop, "Yes, some of the other girls did, but I never got involved in anything like that. I was far too shy back then, I think if a girl had tried I'd have wet myself," she admitted. Quickly, she went on, "So are you planning on staying now that you're out of school or will you really be going back to The Burrow this Sunday?" she asked.

Ginny pretended not to notice how much Susan had wanted to change the subject and replied, "Yeah, Harry asked me to stay last night. Mum won't be pleased, but she'll get over it eventually, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together I don't see the point in waiting."

"That'll be good for Harry," Susan said, "he was kind of a mess when you went back to school last year. Honestly, in the beginning I moved in as a matter of convenience, but I really stayed on mostly for Harry's sake after that, Tonks too I think, though we've never actually discussed it. I guess if you're going to be here now I'll finally have to start looking for a place of my own, high time really."

Ginny noted the false enthusiasm in the girl's voice, "If that's what you really want, but don't go leaving on my account. I know Harry loves having you here, Tonks and Teddy too. As a kid he didn't have what you might call a_ proper_ family, and over the last year you and Tonks kind of gave him that," she explained, though Susan still looked unsure. "If you really want to leave then I'll even help you look for a place, but don't go just because you think you _should_, because neither you nor he would be happy with that."

"What about you, wouldn't having him and the house to yourself make you happy?"

"I was the youngest person in a household of nine, believe me, I'll hardly know you're here," she laughed, "just no piano recitals before nine on weekends okay?"

Ginny nearly dropped her spoon as she was unexpectedly hugged by the former Hufflepuff. "It's a deal," the girl said before releasing her and dashing upstairs.

Ginny just shook her head, sometimes it was hard to believe that woman was an Auror.

Quickly finishing her cereal she levitated the bowl to the sink, she'd have time to clean it later, right now she needed to get Harry out of bed and ready for work.

Much to her surprise Harry was already up and about when she got back upstairs. She found him in the bathroom brushing his teeth, she though it was so cute when he did things the muggle way like that. She leaned against the door frame, Harry's reflection smiled and winked at her just before he rinsed and spit. As he picked up the tube of shave gel she spoke, "I just had an interesting conversation with your partner."

"Did you," he asked, "about what?"

"Well, she seemed to think that since I was moving in that she had to start looking for a new place to live."

Harry turned and looked at her directly, "And you told her that that was absurd right? She's welcome to stay here as long as she wants."

Relieved, Ginny nodded, "I told her as much, though we agreed that she'll not start playing that piano until at least nine in the morning."

"Good," Harry said, quickly drawing the razor across his face. Ginny cringed, she had watched him shave before, and she didn't care if the muggles called that thing a _safety_ razor, there was just something wrong about holding a sharp blade against your own neck. With the last of the offending stubble gone, he rinsed and toweled his face dry then turned toward her. Pressing her body against the door frame with his he lowered his head and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. "Good morning beautiful," he said when they finally came up for air.

Harry moved out into the bedroom and began getting dressed.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked.

"I was thinking about visiting Mum and telling her that I'm going to be moving in here."

Harry paused in the middle of pulling up his pants, "Wouldn't you rather wait until I can come with you, you _know_ how she can be," he said. Knowing Molly Weasley as he did he knew that there would likely be an explosion.

"Hey," she cried with mock indignation, "I fought Bellatrix Lestrange you know, I think I can handle my Mum!"

"Yeah," he laughed, "but your Mum _killed_ Bellatrix Lestrange, remember?"

"I concede the point," she replied with a wry grin, "still, I think it better if I go it alone, she's likely to say some things she'll regret later, and it'll be easier if she only has to apologize to one of us."

Harry could not deny the logic, sideways though it may be, but he still didn't fancy the idea of her doing this without him, "If you're sure, but I can skive off work today and come with you if you'd like."

"That's sweet," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "but you go hunt Death Eaters, you'll be safer."

The couple laughed, and after a parting kiss Harry headed up to the roof where he and Susan apparated to the Ministry.

Ginny appeared in the garden with a pop, sending gnomes scattering in all directions. She smiled to herself, thinking of all the house she and her brothers had spent chasing the little creatures. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said, targeting one of the gnomes with her wand, it raised into the air, swinging its little fists and kicking in her direction. With a mental push she hurled it far beyond the low brick wall that bordered the yard. Spotting a second she decided to try a different tactic, and waved her wand, banishing it across the garden. She had apparently gotten the angle wrong because the little gnome struck the wall with a heavy thud. Ginny cringed, but was relieved to see the wee creature get up and wobbly make its way to the relative safety of a nearby hedge. Deciding that that was quite enough de-gnoming for one day she turned away from the garden and looked at the home in which she had grown up. Tall and awkward looking, it was obviously well past its prime, but she loved it just the same. There was a time she couldn't imagine living anywhere else, but now she knew that it would never be home again, her home was with Harry.

Molly Weasley brightened, but suddenly looked confused as her youngest child walked through the door. "Ginny dear, I thought you wouldn't be home until Sunday night, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Mum, but that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, cursing herself for the hesitancy in her voice.

Molly looked at her sternly, "You will be home for dinner with the family on Sunday, that is what we agreed when I gave you permission to spend the week in London."

"Yes mother, we will be here in time for dinner Sunday, but after that I'm going back home to London with Harry."

Molly's eyes narrowed as she processed her daughter's words, "You most certainly will NOT!," she shouted, standing up from her chair, "It was quite enough that I've looked the other way while you spend the week away from home with your boyfriend, but if you think I will allow you to SHACK UP with him like some COMMON TROLLIP then you are sorely mistaken! I thought I raised you better," she spat, "not even MARRIED yet, well you can just march up to your room RIGHT NOW and wait there until I call for you. The NERVE of that little coward sending you here like this, when I go to get your things tonight is he EVER going to get a piece of MY mind, treating my daughter like some sort of SCARLET WOMAN, I had thought better of him than this but apparently…"

"MOTHER SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Ginny had listened to all she could stand. Stunned by her daughter's outburst Molly paused and Ginny took advantage of the moment's silence, I am going up to my room, to PACK! When I am finished I will be going HOME to London, and you will NOT be coming there to give ANYONE a piece of your mind! Harry did NOT send me here alone, he wanted to come, but I told him not to because I knew YOU'D act this way. I love you Mum, but I am NOT a little girl anymore, nor am I a COMMON TROLLIP!" Molly winced, "I LOVE HARRY, and he loves me, and one day, when WE are ready we WILL get married, HOPEFULLY by that time I will have forgiven you for today and you will be INVITED!" Molly paled, opening her mouth. Ginny noticed and pressed on, "I AM NOT FINISHED! I am of age, and the days of your ALLOWING me to do ANYTHING are well over. You DID raise me well, and you taught me that when I found the man that I loved to hold on to him and not let go. Well I have FOUND him, I found him EIGHT YEARS AGO on a platform at Kings Cross Station, and despite EVERYTHING that stood in our way, despite EVERYTHING that kept us apart we are together, and we are STILL holding on to one another, and I will NOT wait ONE MORE DAY to begin our life together, and if YOU cannot accept that fact then that is entirely YOUR PROBLEM!"

Before her mother could speak Ginny turned on her heel and marched upstairs to her bedroom. She packed as many of her things as she could into her school trunk and the few bags she had and carried them downstairs. Molly was sitting at the kitchen table when Ginny returned.

Drained, the Weasley matriarch played her final card, "Ginerva Molly Weasley," she said quietly, "if you walk out that door you right now you will no longer be welcome in this home." The women glared at one another, and when Ginny dropped her bags Molly thought she had won.

Ginny crossed the room and looked at the family clock, she regarded hand bearing her own picture, which pointed toward the word Home. With a pang of regret she reached up and ripped it from the clock face, nearly pulling the clock from the wall, she heard her mother gasp. Ginny pocketed the hand, which bore a very confused looking picture, and began gathering up her things. When she spoke, there was an edge to her voice that stunned her mother almost as much as the words themselves, "It didn't have to be this way, you could have been happy for us, instead you called me names and disparaged the man I love. If I'm no longer welcome here then so be it, maybe someday I'll send you pictures of your grandchildren." There were no wards preventing disapparation like inside Grimmauld Place, but Ginny made a point of walking out the door, levitating her trunk ahead of her. Once outside she turned to face a pale and speechless Molly Weasley, "Goodbye Mother, give my love to Dad," she grabbed the handle of her trunk, and with a crack she was gone.

Ginny appeared on the roof of Grimmauld Place. Physically and emotionally drained she dropped her trunk and bags. In a daze she made her way down to the third floor and the bedroom she shared with Harry. As she collapsed on to the bed something poked her hip sharply, she pulled the clock hand out of her pocket and looked at it for a second, then clutched it to her chest and began to cry.

Tonks heard the roof door open and close, and soon heard a mournful cry come from upstairs. She placed Teddy in his play pen and ascended to the third floor landing. The door to Harry and Ginny's bedroom was open, and she cold see Ginny on their bed, curled up in a ball, sobs racking her small body. She quietly entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ginny sat up in shock, and when she did Tonks recognized the object the girl was holding on to. The Weasley family clock was possibly the only one of its kind in the world, Tonks had never known who made it or how they had afforded it, but she had seen it may times over the last few years. Seeing that clock hand Tonks knew exactly what had happened, she opened her arms to Ginny, who without hesitation fell sobbing into her embrace. Tonks held the younger woman tightly, stroking her red hair and telling her everything would be alright, praying silently that it was true.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry and Susan sat quietly just inside the tree line bordering an old farm outside the village of Dunster in Somerset. Weeks of chasing rumors and pressing sources seemed to finally be paying off. The word was that two of Voldemort's faithful were holed up in the run down little farm house, and Aurors had been watching it around the clock for several days now, but so far they had only been able to get one of the men in the house at any given time. The operation as costing the DMLE a great deal in money and man-hours, but it had been deemed worth it if they could get both men at once.

The older of the two was inside now, Harry could see him walking back and forth in the kitchen preparing lunch. He was a weathered looking wizard in his late fifties, not old by wizarding standards, and seasoned enough to be a formidable opponent. He wore his dark hair long and had a hooked nose, which reminded Harry of Severus Snape. Harry had to laugh, Snape, who he had vilified all those years, Snape who turned out to be one of the more tragic heroes of the war against Voldemort.

Harry lay on his stomach, watching the house through a pair of high powered omnioculars. Like Moody's 'Mad' eye they could see through the walls of the building, an option not available on the civilian model. He sincerely hoped the man didn't need to use the bathroom again during Harry's shift.

"So Ginny tells me you're thinking about moving out," he said conversationally.

"Yeah, well, with her living there now I don't want to be in the way," Susan replied.

"Are you happy there?" he asked.

"Yes but..."

"Have we said or done anything to make you think we want you to go?"

"No but..."

"Do you _want_ to leave?"

"No but..."

"Then I don't see the problem with you staying."

Susan was quiet, and Harry glance back and saw the look of uncertainty on her face. Returning to his surveillance he said, "Susan, we've been friends for years, more so since we started working together, if you want to move out I won't stop you, but make sure you're doing it for the right reason. It's been great having you stay with me and I…hold on."

The second Death Eater had just appeared inside the house, a smarmy looking fellow in his late twenties, "Both targets are in the house, signal the others," Harry ordered. Susan pulled a plain silver coin from her pocket and concentrated, miles away in a hired flat in Dunster an identical coin began to vibrate madly, and within moments there were a dozen Aurors surrounding the farm. Soon Susan's coin began vibrating again, three short pulses and two long, the signal that the anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards were in place around the property. The Aurors began moving in on the farm house, Harry and Susan took the back door, and after a final check with the omnioculars to ensure the both subjects were still in the kitchen he signaled for the strike to begin.

There was a resounding crash as both the front and rear doors were blown off their hinges. Spells flew in both directions as the Death Eaters fought desperately against the larger Auror force. Soon no more spells came from the kitchen doorways, and the Aurors cautiously advanced. As Harry and Susan approached the kitchen a sickening green bolt streaked through the open door. Harry dragged his partner to the ground and the killing curse passed above them, leaving a gaping hole in the wall where it landed, the caster, the older of the two criminals, was up and advancing on them.

"Avada…" he cried, his eyes fixed on Harry, but Harry already had his wand out. He cast a bone shattering curse at the Death Eater intending to disable his wand arm, but a stunner from one of the other team members staggered the man. Harry's hex struck him squarely in the chest, shattering his rib cage and sending lethal shrapnel through his heart and lungs. Time slowed for Harry as he saw the look of pain and confusion on the man's face, he had seen the look before, it was the look of a man who couldn't believe he was really about to die. The Death Eater's wand fell from his hand, tumbling slowly toward the floor. Harry watched as the man's arms went limp and he fell to his knees, his eyes glazing over. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but only blood passed his lips, and with a sickening thud he fell forward on to the wood floor, finally joining his master in death.

As Susan and Harry got up off the floor, some of the other team members bound the younger Death Eater, who was still unconscious from the numerous stunners that had hit him. The wards were dropped and a pair of Aurors apparated to the DMLE offices with the man, where he would be processed and moved to a holding cell, where he would remain until the time came for his trial. His actions today alone would guarantee him a stay in Azkaban, already in custody for attacking Aurors and bearing the Dark Mark he would be given veritaserum and if he confessed to taking the Mark willingly he would be put to death. Such was the way of things now in what Harry thought of as the year 1 A.V.

Once things at the farm house were cleaned up the team returned to the Ministry, Harry and Susan completed their reports on the operation and were told to take the next couple days off.

Harry sagged against the wall as the door lift door closed, Susan told the operator that they were going to the main lobby, then directed her attention to her partner. It was the first time he had taken a life since the day in the Great Hall, the day Voldemort fell.

"You okay Harry?" she asked, because that's what you say isn't it?

"I'm fine," he said, looking at her sadly, "it was him or us right? And an accident to boot, if Fields hadn't hit him with that stunner the hex would've just shattered the guy's elbow."

"It was his choice," she told him, "there was no way he was going to let us take him peacefully, his shield charm was shrugging off all but the most powerful stunners, and even those weren't really effective. Fields' hit should have knocked him across the room, instead it just staggered him."

Harry nodded, "I know, I just…I'm just tired. I thought it would be over when Riddle was dead, but here we are over a year later still hunting down his followers. I'm fine, really, just don't say anything to Ginny okay, I don't want her to worry."

Susan nodded as the lift stopped and the pair walked out into the expansive lobby of the Ministry. It was only three o'clock and people were still coming and going in all directions. The pair joined the short queue for the employee disapparation area.

"You heading home?" he asked her.

She nodded, "You're not then?"

"No, there's something I want to take care of first."

She looked at him dubiously, her care for him evident.

"I'm fine, really," he laughed half-heartedly, "I'll only be about an hour then maybe we can all go grab something to eat."

She nodded and smiled at him.

"How is it that you don't have a boyfriend with a smile like that?" Harry asked without thinking. He opened his mouth to apologize, but no words came.

Susan blushed, "I guess I'm just picky," she replied, "and they have a pretty high standard to measure up to."

It was Harry's turn to blush as the meaning behind her words became clear, and before he could say anything she winked at him and disapparated.

Harry stood stunned for a moment, until a politely cleared throat reminded him that he was holding up the line. With a mumbled apology he concentrated on his destination and seconds later appeared in Diagon Alley.

If there was one thing he liked about visiting Gringotts, it was that the goblins could not care less that he was The Famous Harry Potter. They were polite, as deferential as a banker should be, but thankfully failed to ooh and ahh over him as people tended to do in the wizarding world. Glancing around he spotted a familiar face behind the head teller's desk.

"Griphook," he said as he reached the desk, "how are you today?"

"Quite well Mr. Potter, thank you for inquiring, how might I help you today?" One less familiar with goblins might not recognize the edge in Griphook's voice, clearly the goblin was still smarting over the disappearance of Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"I was hoping to talk to someone about the state of my finances," Harry told him.

"I see. Did you want a statement for the trust account you've been drawing from or your complete portfolio?"

Harry was taken aback, he had had the funds from Sirius' vault added to his own, but it never occurred to him that there may be other assets in his name. "Everything," he replied, "including records of any real estate," he added as the thought occurred to him.

"Very well." Griphook motioned for another goblin to join them, "Bralor will escort you to a conference room while your records are gathered, someone will join you shortly."

Harry followed Bralor down a long stone hallway. The goblin opened one of a series of unmarked wooden doors and ushered him in to a small conference room, quickly taking his leave. Harry took a seat on one side of the conference table and waited. After nearly twenty minutes the door opened and another goblin entered the room holding a file folder and an envelope. After taking the seat opposite Harry the goblin introduced himself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, my name is Barin and I will be assisting you today."

"Please, call me Harry," he replied.

"Yes, well, Harry," Barin seemed taken aback at the request, "Griphook tells me you're interested in evaluating your current financial situation."

Harry nodded.

"I have here documents detailing your real estate holdings around Britain, but it will be a short time more before we can provide you with an accurate account of your monetary assets."

As the goblin began looking through the paperwork inside the folder Harry said, "I'm actually just thinking of taking a few months leave of absence from The Ministry and wanted to know if I could comfortably go that long without an income."

A short laugh, Harry thought it was a laugh, escaped Barin, who looked up at him in surprise, "Do forgive me Mr. Po, Harry, but, and while I've only seen the preliminary figures, you could live quite comfortably for a few years on just what is in your trust account, especially with the monthly deposits from a," he took a moment to scrutinize the top page of the file, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. If you take into account the funds in the Potter and Black family vaults then as long as you can refrain from purchasing any tropical islands you, your children, and their grandchildren could live comfortably if none of you worked another day in your lives."

Harry sat back in his chair, stunned, "Family vaults?" he managed to say at last.

"Yes, family vaults. The vault you have been drawing on for the last eight years was intended to provide for your care and education until you came of age should anything happen to your parents. Between the fact that you did not begin using it until your eleventh year and the deposit from the late Mr. Black's personal account it still contains quite a sum of money." He waited for Harry to comment, and when he did not, continued, "Both the Potters and the Blacks are very very old families, and very very well off," Barin opened the envelope, emptying out a pair of ancient looking keys. "These were to be given to you when you came of age, but as you well recall, affairs were in a state of some upheaval then, and you yourself were out of touch for several months."

Harry nodded mutely.

"The keys of course permit access to the Potter and Black family vaults, and as head of the houses of Potter and Black they go to you."

Harry reached across the table and picked up the keys, turning them over in his hands he noted the numbers on each, "Which…" he began.

"Number eleven is the Potter family vault, number thirteen is Black," Barin said, anticipating the question, "shall we move on to your real estate holdings?"

"Sure," Harry answered, still absently fingering the two keys.

"You are of course aware of the residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London as that is your address of record, there is also a country home outside of Pluckley Village which passed to you as part of your inheritance from Mr. Black. Additionally there is the Potter Estate outside Godric's Hollow, and the site of your late parents' cottage in the village itself."

"Potter _Estate_?" Harry asked, the whole situation becoming quite overwhelming.

"Yes Mr. Potter, your family's ancestral home, it stands outside the village at Godric's Hollow. The site of the village itself used to be part of the estate grounds, but I believe it was your great-great-great grandfather who gifted it to the people, many of whose descendants still live there today."

"But I was just at Godric's Hollow a little over a year ago, I didn't see any estate," Harry said.

"Nor would you have," Barin replied, "according to the file we have the property is protected by a fidelius charm. Were I to hazard a guess I would say that the envelope attached to the deed contains the key to finding it."

Harry accepted the proffered envelope and held it gingerly in both hands.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, if I may," Harry focused on Barin and nodded, "it seems as though this may be a bit much for you to take in in one sitting, perhaps you'd like to continue at a later date."

Harry nodded again, "I think that may be a good idea Barin, thank you."

"Not at all, I'll have the final figures from your vaults owled to your home in London, and if you owl at least a day ahead of time I will be sure to be available to assist you when you're ready to discuss the rest of your holdings. Confidentially, Griphook seems rather vexed with you for some reason, and it might be more pleasant for everyone involved if you gave him a wide berth while you are here."

Harry nodded with a grin, he knew exactly why Griphook felt the way he did, and vexed likely didn't _begin_ to cover it. "I believe you are correct there as well, thank you for your help today Barin."

"You're very welcome Harry."

There was a goblin waiting just outside the conference room door who escorted Harry back to the lobby. Once outside the bank another thought occurred to Harry, and he headed for George and Ron's shop.

In all likelihood Ginny had by now made good on her intention to speak to her mother, and Harry wanted to make sure he spoke to Ron before he got the news from someone else.

Harry entered the shop through the back door, Ron was in his usual place in the stock room, boxing product to fill mail orders, "Hey Ron," he said as the door closed behind him.

Ron turned, and without warning punched Harry square in the nose, knocking him backwards into the door with a resounding crash. Harry started to get up but Ron hit him again, returning him to the floor. Before the furious redhead could land a third blow, Harry got a foot between them and shoved Ron back across the room. Flailing, Ron grabbed one of the tables and pulled it over. George, hearing the commotion, came back to the stock room and managed to grab Ron before he could get to Harry again.

"Hiya Harry," he said, all but sitting on his struggling younger brother, "as you can guess Ron popped by the Burrow for lunch today. Mum was in a right state over you and Ginny, he's been riled up ever since."

Harry finally managed to get back to his feet, "George I…"

"Now's not the time," the older Weasley said, "they'll both calm down eventually, but right now I'd make myself scarce if I were you. Oh, and you might want to grab a package of Nosebleed Nougat on your way out, you'll want the white end."

Harry looked down at himself and realized for the first time that he was bleeding all over the front of his robes, he gently touched his nose and the stabbing pain that resulted all but confirmed that it was broken. "Yeah, cheers mate," he said to George as he grabbed the indicated product from a nearby shelf.

As he grabbed the doorknob George spoke again, solemnly, "Harry, did you have to get Ginny pregnant before you two got married?"

Harry turned around, stunned, "Is that why he…NO, we were careful…every time…she said…I have to go!" Harry ran out the back door and before the door closed behind him apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Nearly pulling the knob off Harry flung open the door leading from the roof to the stairwell. "GINNY!" he yelled and he took the stairs three at a time. Susan burst out of his room, "Harry she's OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I'm fine, where's Ginny?" he asked impatiently.

"You're not fine you're bleeding like a stuck pig, what happened?"

Thoroughly annoyed he tore the wrapping off the Skiving Snackbox and stuck the white end of the Nosebleed Nougat in his mouth, as he chewed the bleeding finally stopped. "See, all better, now, Ginny?"

"She's sleeping, Tonks said she came home from her mother's a wreck, she finally had to put her out because she couldn't take care of her and Teddy at the same time, I was just about to wake her."

"Wake her, we need to talk," he demanded, a bit more forcefully than he would have liked, "I'm sorry, Susan, it's been a bugger of an afternoon, please wake Ginny for me."

Susan nodded and walked over to the bed, she waved her wand over the sleeping redhead, who groggily sat up and looked at Harry, then screamed. "HARRY WHAT…"

Clapping a hand over her mouth he said, "I'm fine, had a row with Ron, listen, I have something important to ask you, are you pregnant?"

The look in her eyes changed from concern, to confusion, and finally to grief.

"Harry she might be able to answer if you let go of her mouth," Susan suggested.

Embarrassed, he removed his hand and held his breath.

"No Harry, I'm not pregnant." She replied meekly.

"Then why," he asked, clearly relieved, "do your mother and brothers think you're carrying my bastard child?"

Ginny lowered her head, "Mum and I had a blow up about my moving in here with you, in the end she told me that if I left I'd never be welcome at the Burrow again. Wanting to get the last word I told her that that was fine, and that maybe someday I'd send her pictures of her grandchildren."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed in frustration, "Why Ginny?"

"I never dreamed she'd think I meant that I was already carrying a child, I just wanted to…you should have heard some of the things she said, I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me," she finished quietly.

"So you're _sure_ you're not pregnant," he said.

Ginny nodded.

"I have to try and fix this, I'll be back as soon as I can. Susan, can you take care of her while I'm gone?" Both girls nodded. Harry got up and headed for the stairs, as he got out of the bedroom Tonks reached the third floor landing, "Wotcher Har..WHAT THE HELL HAP…"

"NOT NOW TONKS!" he said, bounding down the stairs toward the sitting room.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace, Arthur should still be at work, or so Harry hoped. "Ministry of Magic," he cried, casting the floo powder toward his feet.

In a green flash he appeared in one of the many floo-places in the Ministry lobby. He made his way past the lobby guard and squeezed into one of the busy lifts, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement please, priority call." He told the gaping operator, slightly abusing his privilege as an Auror.

The lift took them directly to the indicated floor, much to the dismay of those who wanted to stop somewhere between the lobby and there. Harry ignored the stares and questions from the other DMLE employees as he made his way to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. He was relieved to find Mr. Weasley still behind his desk, packing up for the day. Without invitation he walked into the office and closed the door, before Arthur could speak Harry blurted out, "Ginny's not pregnant!"

Arthur Weasley took a moment to look at the young man who had just entered his office, his left eye blackening, drying blood on his face, neck, and robes, disheveled hair, well to be fair, he'd known the lad lad for over seven years and that hair was always disheveled, but clearly Harry was having a difficult afternoon. "Good," he replied finally, "now I shall not have to kill you." Harry's eyes grew wide, "I'm joking Harry, please sit down."

Somewhat stunned Harry took a seat.

"I'm guessing you've already run in to Ronald then?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, well, he always has been a little protective of Ginny. And you say she is _not_ pregnant then."

"She assures me as much sir," Harry managed.

"Harry what are your intentions with my daughter?"

This day was beginning to border on the surreal, "Well sir, we eventually plan to get married, and raise a handful of red haired green eyed children," he replied, not believing he had said the last part, "but not any time soon," he amended, "at least on that last bit," things have most definitely crossed the border.

"I see," Arthur replied, "well you'll forgive me if I'm somewhat relieved, I look forward to being a grandfather, but I had hoped that my unmarried daughter wouldn't be the first to make me one. Molly's note didn't explain much, just that Ginny was moving out and that she was carrying your baby, if you could fill in some of the gaps I'd be rather grateful."

"Well," Harry began, "last night Ginny and I discussed her moving in with me at Grimmauld Place. This morning as I was getting ready for work she mentioned that she might talk to Mrs. Weasley today. I offered to go with her, but she seemed to think it would go more smoothly, well neither of us thought it would approach anything close to smoothly, but she thought it would go _less badly_ if she went alone." Arthur nodded in understanding and motioned for Harry to continue. "Right well, and I only got the short version myself about ten minutes ago, but as you may imagine they had a bit of a row over it and Mrs. Weasley told Ginny that if she left that she could never come back," Arthur's eyes grew wide with surprise, he'd seen Molly upset, but she'd never even told Percy that he wasn't welcome to come home, despite the way he treated the family while working for Fudge. "Well, you know Ginny's temper, she says she told her mother that that was just fine with her, and that if she was lucky we might someday send her pictures of her grandchildren." Arthur closed his eyes, and with an exasperated sigh ran his fingers through his red hair. "Yes sir that was my reaction too," Harry quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Harry I'd say we've got a tough time ahead with those two, they can both be extraordinarily stubborn, and I've never known Molly to be so angry she told one of the children never to come back."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Well little more to do now than wait it out, you should probably get home and get cleaned up, maybe visit a healer, that nose looks a little crooked."

Harry nodded, "Thanks for listening to my side Mr. Weasley."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted to hex you the moment I saw you get off the lift, she is my only daughter you know, and I can't say I'm completely thrilled about her living with a man before she's married, but I've known for a long time that you two would spend the rest of your lives together, your hearts already beat for one another, the ceremony is just a formality."

Harry gaped.

"You might want to air out one of you guest rooms though, I may need it after I weigh in on your side tonight. Oh and Harry, you may think about skipping dinner this Sunday night."

"It would have been awkward anyway, not being able to bring Ginny with me," he responded. There was a moment of silence, but soon both men were laughing so hard that Harry's nose began bleeding again.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**W/N** I had to do a minor edit on Chapter Eleven when I woke up this morning and realized that Harry and Ginny never actually talked about her trip to Cardiff. It's funny the things you think of as you're laying back down after hitting the snooze button. Anyway, so Harry couldn't have suggested to Susan that the bunch of them go out and get dinner there since he knew nothing about the area. But, once again, the internet has rescued me, I found an interesting looking Chinese restaurant in London called Shanghai Blues with a bar and jazz club that nicely replaced the Cardiff suggestion. It would seem a minor plot hole until the middle of Chapter Twelve when Harry is surprised to learn about Ginny's visit with Hermione.

**Chapter Twelve**

When the laughter died Arthur stopped Harry's nosebleed (you don't raise six boys without learning a first aid spell or three) and cast a terego charm to clean the blood from his face and robes, "There you are, slightly more presentable anyway, but you really want to see a healer about that broken nose and black eye."

"I will sir, thank you."

"Not at all, if anything it delayed my having to see Molly for another minute at least," Arthur replied cheekily. He extended his hand and as the two men shook his mood turned sober, "Take care of my Ginny," he said.

"I will sir, I promise."

The two men parted, and as Harry left he noticed Mr. Weasley straightening his desk, again, in an obvious attempt to delay the inevitable.

Now a bit more presentable Harry decided that he had one more bit of business he wanted to take care of while he was in the building. He quickly made his way to the Auror Office, and was not surprised to find its director, Ameila Bones, still in her office sorting through paperwork.

As was her policy her door stood open, her secretary was gone for the day so there was no one to warn her of Harry's presence, "Susan's right," he said as he leaned on the doorframe, "you work too hard."

The head of the Auror Office looked up at him in amusement, then confusion, "Harry what happened, there was nothing in the report about you being injured."

"Oh, no, this was a family matter," he said wryly, "Madame Bones there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Harry if this is about the man who died today you've already been cleared, he'd used an Unforgivable, even if it hadn't been an accident lethal force would have been authorized."

"No, it's not that, well, not in whole, may I?" he asked, indicating toward the chair in front of her large desk.

"Of course."

"To put it simply ma'am, I'm tired. I've spent the last year working at rounding up Voldemort's stray Death Eaters, before that was of course, the battle with Voldemort himself, before that months on the run trying to destroy the scattered fragments of his soul, before that, well you already know most of it, I just need some time off.

"Harry you don't have to explain, I honestly expected this sooner, if what I hear from Susan is accurate you haven't had a real break in years. It was unfair of Kingsley, sorry, Minister Shacklebolt, to ask you to take this job immediately after the war, but we needed good people and you fit the bill. So how long do you need? You have a month's leave time available, how long can you live comfortably without working?"

Harry laughed wearily, "I asked a goblin that very question this afternoon, let's just say that if I fancied a lifetime of leisure I'd never be concerned about where my next meal was coming from. But I'd likely go mad without something to do with my days, so I was thinking in the area of three to six months?"

Madame Bones seemed a bit surprised, but took it in stride, "Well then, let's save your leave time and put you down for a six month unpaid leave of absence, should you decide to come back earlier, or need more time, just let me know."

Harry nodded, "Do I turn in my kit and credentials?"

"No, you're still an employee of the DMLE, if there's an emergency we retain the right to cancel your leave, so you keep all your issued." She noted the look on Harry's face, "Don't worry Harry, it would have to be something epic for me to call you back before you're ready, but the clause is in there so I have to inform you."

Harry relaxed, "Thank you ma'am."

"Not at all, now if you'll excuse me I've got to finish going over these reports, and now figure out who I'm going to pair Susan with while you're gone, though by the look of you perhaps you could use some personal security, do I even want to know?"

Harry blushed, "Ron thought I'd gotten Ginny pregnant. She's not, but he didn't bother to ask me before he punched me in the nose," he admitted.

"Ah, I see, I had an older brother myself, walked up on my first kiss, hung the boy from a tree by his trousers, the boy never spoke to me again," she mused, "well, get that nose looked at, at the moment you look more a beater than a seeker."

"I will ma'am."

Harry excused himself and took the lift down to the lobby, the Ministry was now closed for the day and only a few employees were wandering about. Confident he still had enough energy to avoid splinching, he headed to the designated apparation point and transported himself to St. Mungo's.

Fortunately it was a slow evening, there were a few people waiting ahead of him, bit nothing looked particularly serious. He checked in at the desk and was soon shown to an exam room, and was surprised when the door opened and a familiar raven haired witch walked in carrying his chart.

"Sara what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here now, I'm in training to be a healer, but they let me handle some simple cases on my own. So, broken nose and black eye," she said, consulting her chart in that maddening way healers do even when the problem is obvious, "work related?"

"I wish," he laughed, he'd be thankful when she set him right so he could stop having to tell the story, "Ron thinks Ginny is pregnant, he didn't take it well."

"Ah," she said, holding up an oversized monocle and examining the bones in his nose, "well, that's going to make things awkward at dinner tomorrow."

Harry cringed, he had forgotten about dinner, "Yeah, we might have to call that off given the circumstances."

Sara looked dismayed, she waved her wand over Harry's face, and with a loud crack his nose was straight again. As she was handing him a mild pain potion she said, "Hermione's been so looking forward to seeing you again. Tell you what, why don't you guys come by our flat tomorrow evening, we'll have drinks then head down to Mermaid Quay for some dinner, we can try to get together with Ron and Luna after he's had a chance to cool off."

"I'll talk to Ginny, she had a pretty big row with her mum today so she may not be up for it. I'll need directions just in case though."

Sara looked confused, "Ginny knows the way, she was at our flat just a couple days ago."

"Oh, she forgot to mention that," he replied, "did you guys have a good visit?" he probed, now more than a little curious.

"Well, she and Hermione did, Ginny needed to talk with her about something, I only arrived as they were finishing up." Sara knew quite well what the something was, but had already let slip about the visit and was not about to tell Harry anything else he might not already know, that was for Ginny to do, or not, when she saw fit.

"Oh," he said as she was casting a charm that made the bruising around his eye fade, "well then, unless you hear otherwise we'll be around at about six."

"Great," she said, putting away her wand and making a note on his chart, "well you're all set, you shouldn't need any pain potions, just stay off that nose and try to avoid any future brothers-in-law for the next few days and you'll be fine," she quipped.

Sara walked him down to the desk, and they said their goodbyes.

Quite confident that Ginny would be no more up for going out than he was he stopped by his favorite muggle restaurant and picked up a few pizzas then apparated home. It was a hungry and thankful bunch of ladies (and Teddy of course) that greeted him upon his return. The housemates, now happily increased by one, sat around the great wooden table enjoying light hearted conversation over butterbeer and deep dish pepperoni. In an unspoken conspiracy nobody brought up the day's many woes, there would be time for that later, but now they all needed to decompress. Harry told them about the change in dinner plans for Thursday and Tonks begged out, not wanting to floo with Teddy nor feeling like braving the highways for the journey to Cardiff. With everyone uncomfortably full and in relatively high spirits Harry excused himself to his study where he wrote a note to Luna.

_Luna,_

_Well, you've probably heard about my row with Ron today and as you may well have guessed, dinner tomorrow is off. If he'll listen please assure him that Ginny is NOT pregnant, and that I will come by the shop to talk next week after he's had a chance to cool off. Sorry to put you in the middle, but I doubt he'd take my post right now._

_Harry_

Harry climbed the stairs to the roof and sent Apollo on his way with the letter. He hoped Ron would come around soon, it was going to take all of them to get Ginny and her mother back on speaking terms.

Heading back downstairs he found Ginny already climbing into bed, he had a quick shower and joined her.

"How's the nose?" she asked.

"Better thanks to Sara, you didn't tell me you visited Hermione the other day."

"Yeah, I needed someone to talk to about, well, you know."

"Yeah, she does have a unique perspective on the issue," he chuckled.

"Are you sure I'm worth all this trouble?" she asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

"No," he replied with a smile, "but I'm sure you could convince me."

With a wicked grin she dowsed the lights and set about doing just that.

**W/N** Yes, more notes. I know it wasn't an exceptionally exciting chapter, but I wanted to tie up a few loose threads before heading in to work this evening. Hope you enjoyed it just the same.

-T


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry sat in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. The first light of dawn was peeking through the windows, and all was quiet in the house. Soon Teddy would wake, prodding Tonks into her morning routine. Susan, seldom able to sleep past seven in the morning, would soon follow. He still hadn't told her that he had taken a leave of absence at work, he hadn't even decided exactly how he was _going_ to tell her. As ridiculous as it sounded, it felt to Harry like he was breaking up with her, 'it's not you, it's me,' he could almost hear himself saying, or maybe the ever popular, 'I just need some space.' It's not as though they wouldn't see each other every night at home, but he still felt guilty about abandoning her, but regret it though he might, he had to have a break. A break from the fighting, from the dark men and their foul schemes, from the killing and dying that seemed to follow him on his journey through life. He wasn't even twenty and already he had spent nearly half his life fighting the darkness, he'd said it best when he told Amelia, he was tired.

He turned the envelope over in his hands, it was unmarked, but the goblin Brain told him that it held the secret to locating his ancestral home outside Godric's Hollow. He had awakened early, and had been sitting here ever since pondering the possibilities the envelope represented. The house his father grew up in, the house that had sheltered generations of his family, it was his, and it was within his grasp, but why was he waiting? He pretended not to know, but inside the truth was there. Once he entered that empty home he would have to accept that he was really the last of his line, that there was no family waiting somewhere to claim him, to tell him that it was all a mistake or that they had had to stay away for his safety. Intellectually he knew that the idea was absurd, but the heart still hoped, still railed against the idea of being alone. But he wasn't alone, was he? Not really. He had taken this dusty old mausoleum which once filled him with anger and grief and breathed new life into it, he had built himself a family, Tonks, Teddy, Susan, and now Ginny, they weren't blood, no, but they were a family. Sirius would be proud of what Harry had done to this old house, he had made it a home.

Harry stood abruptly, he was being ridiculous, how long had he been desperate for any link to his parents, to his past, and here he was with something tangible and he was afraid to embrace it because of childhood fantasies he had thought long buried. He considered waking Ginny, but, selfish though it made him feel, he wanted to see it for the first time by himself. Harry crept silently up the stairs to the roof, his first thought was to apparate to the spot at the edge of the village where he and Hermione had arrived during their search, but soon he had a different destination in mind. Harry concentrated, and with a subtle pop he was standing outside the gate of a ruined cottage.

The hedge was overgrown, but the cottage itself looked perfectly preserved, he could only imagine the care that had been taken to ward the place against time, vermin, and the elements. As he reached for the gate a sign appeared;

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

More words of thanks and praise had been added by visitors since he last saw the sign, Harry smiled. After the war ended he had considered repairing his parents' home and taking up residence there, but assumed that it would be too costly an undertaking at the time and renovated Grimmauld Place instead. Now, knowing that such a project would only represent a drop in the bucket that was his family fortune, he wasn't sure he had the right. Oh, the property was his, Barin had told him as much less than a day ago, he had seen the deed with his own eyes, but legal ownership was not the only issue in play. In an important way, the cottage belonged not just to him, but to all those who suffered at the hand of Voldemort and his minions, it was a symbol and reminder of his parents' bravery and after a fashion, the bravery of all those who chose to lay down their lives in defense of the light.

Still, there it was, the home where he was born, where he took his first steps, spoke his first words, where he should have grown up if not for a certain power hungry lunatic. As he had wanted to do on his first visit to this place, Harry reached out and opened the garden gate. He felt a tingle as the touched the handle, and wondered for a moment if it would have opened for anyone but himself, He makes his way up the walk to the front door, it is still ajar, as he reached for the knob he heard a voice behind him, "Hey! How'd you get past the gate, you don't belong there!"

Harry turned to see an aged witch standing outside the gate, she seemed torn, clearly she wanted to rush up on to the porch and drag him out by his ear, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to pass the now open gate.

"It's okay," he reassured her quietly, "this was my home once." She stared at him quizzically until he reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead. Her eyes lock on his scar for a moment, and soon her face is a perfect amalgam of gratitude, and grief.

"Forgive me Mr. Potter, I didn't know 'twas you there," her gaze slipped past him to the ruined home, then she met his eyes, "you go do what you need to do, I'll leave you be." She said as she began pulling the gate closed.

Harry nodded gratefully and turned back toward the door, "Mr. Potter," she called out. He turned to face her once again, "Thank you," she finished.

"Call me Harry," he replied.

The old witch beamed as she pulled the gate closed, and Harry once again reached for the door. He had expected the old hinges to creak as he slowly pushed it open, but they remained silent, as though just oiled.

It was only just morning outside, and the drawn curtains let little of that in. Harry drew his wand, "globus solem," he said quietly, and a small but brilliant sphere of light appeared, banishing the darkness. Harry flicked his wand backwards and the sphere of light took a position above his right shoulder, it followed him as he moved about the room. Everything was so perfect, there was no decay, no dust, it was as though it had been cleaned yesterday. Those childhood feelings came rushing back to him as he almost expected his mother to walk through the doorway on the far side of the room and tell him that breakfast was ready. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he began to feel a little shaky, and all but fell into the large leather chair to his left.

In a flash the memory overtook him, he was sitting in that chair, in his father's lap. On the far side of the coffee table Sirius and Remus sat on the couch, they were levitating a pair of stuffed bears around the room, once chasing the other, dashing around furniture and lamps, nearly knocking a row of photographs off the mantle above the fireplace. Harry's younger self squealed with delight, then the men roared with laughter as Sirius' bear collided with a startled Lily, who had just entered the room drying her hands with a small yellow towel. "Alright _Marauders_," she chastised, "if you break anything none of you will get fed tonight!"

Harry wept as the memory subsided. He stood up and walked over to the mantle, he stared at the pictures as tiny images of his mother and father waved back at him. In the center was what he presumed was their wedding photo, they were on a perfect green lawn in front of a large stone building, his mother was beautiful, his father impeccably groomed, save for a shock of black hair sticking up in the back, unconsciously Harry reached up and tried to smooth down his own hair, which stuck up in the same place.

The bride and groom weren't any older than he was now, he began crying again, it was so unfair, they had died so young. The Lily and James in the photograph had no idea that they would only have a few short years together before it was all over.

The picture next to it also featured his parents in their wedding clothes, but to James's right stood an older couple, dark haired and clearly wizarding folk, they were most certainly Harry's paternal grandparents, he could only surmise that the couple to Lily's left, muggles by the look of them, must be his grandparents from her side. More family he had never known. It infuriated him, all these people who would have loved and cared for him, but in the end he had been stuck with his Aunt Petunia and her fat bully of a husband Vernon. Harry stopped himself from dwelling on it, it did no good for him to complain about life being unfair, it was what is was, and there was no changing it.

He looked over the other photographs, some of him and his parents, others of friends like Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms holding an infant he presumed to be Neville, there was even a shot of the two boys together. He turned away from the mantle, as much as he might like to he couldn't spend the day just staring at a handful of photographs, not when there was so much more to be discovered.

Harry moved about the first floor trying to find something to trigger a memory like sitting in that old leather chair had, he picked up every knick knack, ran his fingers over every wall, table and chair, even sat down on the kitchen floor as he might have as a baby, and though he could feel a familiar and strengthening connection to this place, nothing else specific came to him.

The last room he visited was a small study near the rear of the cottage. There were a few small shelves full of books and scrolls, a desk, and an old school trunk marked J.H.P.

Quidditch posters hung on the walls, along with a large Gryffindor flag. The rest of the first floor had the feel of a woman's touch, but this was without a doubt his father's space. Harry walked behind the desk and saw that the chair had been knocked over, he righted it and sat down slowly. An open inkpot sat on the blotter, there was a quill lying atop a bit of parchment, looking around the desktop, and the surrounding floor he now noticed, there were a number of crumbled up parchments. Harry began gathering them up and reading the contents, written in a hand not very much unlike his own. Tears welled in his eyes as he flattened and read each page, there must have been dozens of drafts of a letter here, and though the verbiage was a bit different, they all started out almost the same way;

_Harry, _

_If you are reading this then your mother and I are dead._

He lowered his head to the desk and cried. His father had known what was coming, and though he and his mother had taken what steps they could to protect themselves, he had already come to grips the seemingly inevitable. In the letters Harry's father told him about the prophecy, about Voldemort and his nefarious plans for the wizarding world, about The Order and what they had done to try to stop him. None of those things mattered to Harry, what mattered was what else the letters said, they loved him.

Harry of course knew that his parents had loved him, he'd seen pictures of them doting over him, been told stories by their friends about how much he had meant to them, but this was different. Here it was in his father's hand, in a letter the final draft of which would likely have been given to him once he was old enough to understand. He realized that his father must have been working on it when Voldemort came. He could almost picture him, hearing the front door open, dropping his quill and shooting to his feet, knocking the chair backwards and rushing out into the hall to confront a man he knew would kill him in the vane attempt to buy his wife and child time to escape.

Harry stood up, and walked out into the hallway, there was a clear line of sight to the front door, he could hear his father shout a warning, then imagined him running up the hall toward the intruder, wand in hand. Harry walked down the hall, past the small bureau near the stairs, and stopped at the bottom of the stairwell. This is where he pictured James Potter making his defiant last stand, placing himself between his family and the murderous dark lord. Harry sat down heavily, he hadn't realized it, but at some point he had drawn his own wand, and with the pain of his landing he lost his grip on the holly shaft. It bounced down the stairs and rolled when it hit the floor, rolling past the banister and into the hallway, stopping just short of the small bureau.

Rubbing his now sore bum, Harry walked around the banister and bent over to recover his wand. As he picked it up he noticed something thin and dark sticking out from beneath the bureau. He extended a shaking hand, his fingertips tingled as they closed around the tip of the object. Slowly he pulled it from beneath the bureau, it was a mahogany shaft, eleven inches long. He stood up, sheathing his own wand, he turned the new wand over in his hands, feeling the texture of it, it had to be, there was no other explanation, this was his father's wand. Harry gripped it firmly with both hands and held it to his chest.

Had Voldemort survived that night he would likely have claimed it for a trophy, as it was it stayed hidden where it fell, missed by Wormtail, by Dumbledore and the other Order members who came too late to save his parents that night, by whomever had taken such care to ward the cottage against the elements and interlopers. And for a little over sixteen years it waited, waited for Harry to find and claim it. Harry held the wand out and looked at it reverently, then gripped the handle, and with a mental push gold sparks shot from the tip. Harry was overjoyed, the wand would work for him!

He had to get home, there would be time to explore what was left of the upstairs later, he wasn't sure he could handle it right now anyway. Walking back to the study he opened his father's school chest, inside he found books, photos, and a set of Gryffindor quidditch robes. He gathered up the unfinished letters stacked up on the desk, and placed them in the trunk, then carried it into the living room. Using his father's wand Harry summoned the framed photographs from the mantle and wrapped them in the Quidditch robes, then stowed them away in the trunk as well.

There was an anti-apparation ward around the property, so Harry was forced to levitate the trunk outside. Once beyond the garden gate he grasped the trunk's handle, hoping that the wards would continue to deny anyone else entry now that he had breached the grounds, and concentrated. In seconds he was back on the roof at Grimmauld Place, he couldn't wait to show Ginny what he had found.

**Disclaimer** The wording on the memorial sign is not mine, it is of course Ms. Rowling's, and I beg her indulgence in this instance.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry bounded down the stairs, trunk in tow, past the attic landing and down to the third floor, nearly bowling Ginny over as she came out of their room to see what the commotion was all about. Once back inside their room she noticed his red nose and puffy eyes, which contrasted starkly with the ear to ear grin he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing," he said excitedly, "look at this!"

He held the mahogany wand out to her and she accepted it with a puzzled look. Where had he gotten another wand, and why was he dragging around a school trunk?

"You bought a new wand?"

"No," he replied with a smile, "I visited my parents' cottage this morning, I found this downstairs. I think it was my father's."

Ginny smiled broadly and hugged him. She knew how much it meant to him to have something that belonged to his dad.

"I'll have to see Ollivander tomorrow to be sure, he told me once that he remembers every wand he ever sold, but I don't see how it could be anyone else's."

Ginny couldn't help but be swept up in his enthusiasm. Looking at the trunk she asked, "What else did you find?"

Placing the mahogany wand carefully atop his dresser, he opened the trunk and carefully pulled out the Quidditch robes, unwrapping them to reveal the stack of framed photographs within. He handed them to Ginny, who laughed when she saw the one on top, two infants playing on the floor together.

"That's me and Neville," Harry supplied. Ginny set it aside and looked at the next. She laughed at the shots of Sirius and Remus, smiled sadly at the photo of the Longbottoms holding a baby Neville, and was floored by the photo of James and Lily on their wedding day.

"She was so beautiful," Ginny sighed, "they can't be any older than we are." She noticed the tears welling up in Harry's eyes, and set the pictures aside, hugging him tightly, "Thank you for sharing these with me"

"I'm sorry for not taking you with me," he told her, wiping his face, "I was going to look for the estate where my grandparents lived, but once I got to the cottage I couldn't help but go inside and look around, everything is perfectly preserved, like it happened yesterday. I never even made it upstairs, I'd like you to come with me when I go back, if you want to."

Ginny nodded, tears of joy forming in her own eyes, she kissed him, and together they began sorting through the trunk. They spent most of the morning digging through the old trunk, looking through pictures of James, Lily, and the Marauders, reading letters. Ginny sobbed remorselessly as she read through the many drafts of the letter Harry's father had been trying to write on the night of his death. Shortly after noon Susan, who had peeked in on the couple earlier and seen them sitting on the floor holding each other as they read a letter from Lily to James while they were still in school, poked her head in the room.

"I nipped out for Chinese if you kids are hungry," she said cheerily.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grudgingly acknowledged the gnawing hunger they both felt.

"Thanks Susan, we'll be right down," Ginny said. Susan nodded and headed for the stairs.

Over egg rolls, lo mein, and pork fried rice Harry recounted for the group his morning excursion to Godric's Hollow and what he had found.

"Good thing we've got tomorrow off," Susan said, "you can go by Ollivander's early rather than waiting 'til after work."

"What?" she asked, seeing the guilty look on Harry's face.

"Suze there's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said, "after I talked to Ginny's dad last night I stopped in to see your Aunt Amelia, I'm taking a leave of absence from The Ministry."

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"We discussed it, and I was thinking between three and six months."

"What about me?" Susan asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm not quitting," Harry reassured her, "she'll likely pair you up with someone temporarily, or find another assignment for you while I'm gone, but it's only for a few months and then things will be back to normal." Harry was shocked, she seemed to be taking it a bit more personally then he had expected. For a moment he thought about her comment yesterday evening in the apparation queue, but was sure he was just reading too much in to it. "I'm just tired Suze, I haven't had a proper break in years. Now that Ginny's through with school I want to take some time off, relax, enjoy life a little bit, you know?"

Susan nodded and put on a smile, but Ginny wasn't convinced, and decided that she was going to have to have a little chat with Ms. Bones.

As everyone began to get full Tonks took Teddy upstairs to get him ready for his nap, or at least that was the running joke, as they all knew that mother would be fast asleep well before son. Harry began gathering up plates, but Ginny took them from his hands.

"We'll take care of this, why don't you go ahead and get back to your dad's trunk, I'll be along in a few," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're too good to me," he told her, and all but sprinted up the stairs.

The girls chatted idly as they cleaned up the table and put the leftovers away. Susan smiled and thanked Ginny for the help, then wandered off to the drawing room. Soon Ginny heard Susan playing one of her favorites, another song by that muggle artist, Tori something. 'No time like the present,' she thought to herself.

If Susan heard Ginny come into the room and close the door she never let on. Ginny leaned against the inside of the door and watched the girl play, her eyes closed, swaying with the music as she played. Barely audible over the piano Ginny could hear Susan singing to herself, most of the words were lost beneath the music, but she could make out the refrain;

'…_when you gonna make up you mind, when you gonna love you as much as I do…'_

'Harry was right,' Ginny thought, 'she_ is_ amazing when she plays.'

The song ended and Susan jumped when she opened her eyes and say Ginny standing there.

"It's easy to love him isn't it," Ginny said, "hard sometimes too."

Susan began paging through her sheet music intently, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Please," Ginny replied, "Harry might be as thick as the day is long when it comes to women, but give me a little bit more credit."

"That obvious?" Susan said lowering her head.

"To everyone but Harry and Teddy, and I think Teddy might be starting to suspect," Ginny laughed, sitting down on the bench next to her "So how long now?"

"Since school," she admitted quietly, "back then it was just a crush, what girl from our generation didn't at one time or another find herself infatuated with _The Famous Harry Potter_?"

Ginny nodded, knowing more than a little about that particular feeling.

"Then while we were in Auror training I really got to know him, he was more than just this mythic figure, he was kind and gentle and funny, endearingly awkward at times, but with a strength and determination that you couldn't help but admire. You're right, it's so easy to love him, the real him, the Harry so few of us get to see, but it's hard to, because he's totally devoted to you."

Ginny blushed, and Susan went on.

"I know he loves you and that there will never be anything between us, but it's hard to let go because when we're at work he's _mine_. My partner, and my friend, we trust one another with our lives. At work it's almost like we're _together_, we talk about everything, he's never guarded like I see him being with others, and sometimes I let myself think that maybe he does love me, then he talks about you, about the next time he'll get to see you, about his plans for your future together, and the illusion shatters. It hurts, and sometimes I can't bear to be with him, but I gladly suffer the pain for those moments when it's just him and me, and I can pretend that it's _us_ with that perfect future." By now Susan was crying, unconsciously tapping at the keys now and then as she spoke.

Ginny didn't know what to feel. Here was this poor girl pouring out her heart about her love for a man that she knew she could never act on and would never be returned. Her heart ached for this girl, shared her pain, because once she had felt the same way about a boy. The problem was that it was the same boy, now a man, now her man. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

What made it more frustrating was that she could very easily see Harry and Susan together, they complemented one another in so many ways. She was smart and funny and beautiful, if she had been a little braver the night McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head and ended up a Gryffindor they might have fallen for one another long before Ginny had ever gotten up the nerve to talk to him. A sudden realization made it even worse.

"He loves you too you know," Ginny said quietly, her voice cracking a little, "I joked about being worried the other night, but now when I think about it, I think I was right."

Susan looked up at her in surprise.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he's completely at ease with you. He lets you touch him. Do you know how few people can touch Harry without him getting all tense and nervous? My brother is his best mate and I don't think he's ever been as unguarded around him as I see him when the two of you are together. He loves you and he doesn't even know it."

Susan was flabbergasted, "How? How could he love someone and not know?" she shook her head, trying to make sense of it, "And I know that he loves you, so how could he love both of us?"

Ginny laughed, "Because he's Harry. He has a greater capacity for love than anyone else I know. I long ago made peace with the fact that I would always have to share his heart with Hermione. Cho may have been his first girlfriend, but Hermione Granger was his first love, they just never explored the romantic possibilities. To be honest, for years I lived in mortal fear that they would both suddenly realize what was in their hearts and I would have lost my chance by waiting too long to tell him how I felt. Fortunately Hermione's love for Sara remained strong, and Harry was still too confused about just what love was after the way his relatives treated him all his life. When he came back to me after the final battle with Voldemort I thought I was done worrying that someone might come between us, now I've got to figure out how to deal with this. Do I ignore it, do I point out what is now painfully obvious and let him make a choice? I have to admit, I'm not as confident as I was an hour ago about what that choice would be. Even if I were unselfish enough to take that chance, what would it do to him?"

"It would break his heart," Susan whispered, "he hurts for everyone, to make him choose would be like saying 'you have to crush one of us, which is it?' The other day, and I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the other day he killed a man, a Death Eater. The man tried to kill me, Harry dragged me to the floor and the killing curse just missed hitting us both. He had his wand pointed at Harry and was already trying to cast it again when Harry cast a bone shattering curse at him, trying to disable his wand arm, but another Auror's stunner staggered the man, who took the curse square in the chest and died as a result. I could feel the pain rolling off Harry from what he had accidentally done, he hurt for a man who had twice tried to kill us. Can you imagine if he had to choose, knowing it would hurt one of us?"

Ginny was still reeling over Harry's incident with the Death Eater, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to worry about him," Susan replied, "he knows you know the kind of work we do, but it's like the elephant in the corner, as long as he doesn't talk about it you don't have to acknowledge it."

Ginny nodded, realizing that even during the war there had always been that comforting denial, like not acknowledging the danger would keep him safe.

"So where do we go from here?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, "Had I just kept my big mouth shut then you and I could have continued living in denial while Harry remained happily ignorant of the whole situation."

"We could always obliviate each other," Susan joked, drawing her wand, "on the count of three?"

Ginny laughed, "No, we'd probably both end up in St. Mungo's and then Tonks would get him."

"Well that would never do, besides she's much too old for him," Susan replied, "I guess I could go back to yesterday's plan and start looking for another place to live, then tell Aunt Amelia that I don't want to be assigned to Harry when he comes back."

"And how would you explain your moving to Harry after the subject has already been settled, not to mention refusing to be his partner when he comes back after the conversation at lunch. Besides, that would just make you both miserable and I thought that was what we were trying to avoid," Ginny said, but there was another solution, she was just afraid of it.

She had already decided that she wanted to have another woman join Harry and her in bed, but that was just for the satisfaction of her own physical needs, this was a far more dangerous prospect. Susan loved Harry, and though he didn't realize it as such, he loved her in return. If she were to do what she was thinking of doing she could possibly lose Harry to Susan, or worse, and she could hardly believe that she actually did see this as worse, it could destroy his relationships with both of them.

But what if it didn't, what if, and she couldn't believe she was even thinking it, but what if Harry could really love them both. She had already accepted sharing his body, actually by this point a tiny part of her was actually turned on by the thought of watching him have sex with another woman, but could she really share his heart like that? She didn't know, but that she was even debating it made her think it might be possible.

"Ginny?" Susan said tentatively.

"Sorry," Ginny replied, "I was trying to think of a way out of this mess."

Susan laughed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I just admitted to you that I'm in love with Harry, I half expected to be in the corner bleeding by now," Susan tried to hide her smile, but was failing miserably.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, she could see why Harry loved her. Then it struck her, _that_ was what it would take. This would have to be a union at every level, for this to work, she and Susan would also have to love each other.

"Susan, I'm going to do something in a second that might help solve this problem, but if it doesn't work out the way I hope it will, I need you to promise that you will never, _ever_, tell Harry."

Curious, Susan nodded.

Ginny frowned, "I need you to say it."

"I promise not to tell Harry," she said, both frightened and hopeful.

Ginny paused, then put her left hand on Susan's knee. With her right she reached up, brushing the backs of her fingers across Susan's cheek before sliding them through her short hair. Susan's eyes grew wide as Ginny's hand gently rested on the back of her head and drew her closer.

As Susan thought Ginny couldn't possibly be about to do what it looked like she was about to do, the younger girl wet her lips and closed her eyes, Susan inhaled sharply, then their lips met. Her heart jumped in her chest and her head spun, it was not as though she had never been kissed before, but this was different. Those had been awkward moments with nervous teenage boys, Ginny was strong and confident, in complete control. Susan melted against her, returning the kiss.

Part of her panicked, this wasn't right, she was kissing Ginny, she wasn't supposed to be kissing Ginny, she wasn't supposed to be kissing any girl, no matter how nice Hannah had told her it felt, no matter how much she might want to. Oh God, she wanted to! How could she love Harry and still want to kiss Ginny? But she knew she did, what the hell was going on? Shit, Harry, what if Harry walked in and found her kissing his girlfriend? He'd go mental, she had to stop this! Now! Really! But she couldn't. She'd kept everything bottled up for so long that now she couldn't stop. Damn, the consequences. Damn right and wrong. Damn love anyway, she wanted this, and she wasn't going to let her fears deny her this like they had so many other things.

It had been so long for Ginny, a lifetime ago it seemed since she had felt the touch of another woman's lips. Susan had been hesitant at first, but was now quickly beginning to take control of the situation. Ginny needed to stop this before it went to far, already she was fighting to keep her hands still, she wanted so very badly to tear off Susan's clothes and feel the girl's soft flesh pressed against her own. But she couldn't, she had told Harry that she would give it time, and that if they agreed to do this, that they would do it together. Reluctantly she put her hands on Susan's shoulders and gently pushed the girl away. Susan looked at her, hurt and confused.

"Listen to me," Ginny told Susan as she took her hands, "I needed to know something, and now I do. I know you overheard Harry's rant the other night about my kissing another girl. What you didn't hear was the conversation that happened the following night, wherein I told him that not only did I want to do it again, but that I wanted him to be a part of it."

Susan was once again stunned, Ginny was thankful, she wasn't sure she'd get through it all if she had started asking questions.

"Harry agreed that if I was sure it was what I wanted that I could invite another woman to share our bed occasionally. But he'd never go for that with you, he couldn't look at you as just a plaything, if you want to do this, you're going to have to tell him how you feel about him, and I'm going to have to tell him that that's okay. For that to be true, you and I are going to have to be more than just friends, I'm going to have to love you, I think I could, but you'd have to love me in turn, can you?"

Susan was gobsmacked, "You're talking about risking everything you have so that I can have a chance to be with Harry, _really_ be with Harry, I may love you already."

Ginny laughed, "I'm going to give it until the end of the weekend so we can both think this through, I don't know about you, but my head's spinning right now."

"Okay, until Monday then, just to be sure," Susan said, fighting back an expansive grin.

Ginny let go of Susan's hands and stood up, she shook off a tingle, "Well, if you will excuse me, I think I have just enough time to shag my boyfriend silly before we head out to Cardiff for dinner."

"You are so cruel!" Susan cried in mock outrage.

"Bugger off Bones, you may yet get your chance, but today he's still all mine," Ginny taunted playfully. She ducked in time to avoid the book of sheet music which had been flying toward her head, and quickly fled the room.

**W/N** For those of you still speaking to me after this chapter, it will probably be a few days before the next update, my work schedule is about to go all screwy and will remain that way until early April, but I wil try for at least two updates a week during that time.

Also, for those who are interested, the song Susan was playing was 'Winter' by Tori Amos, it's a great song that I thought fit the mood of the moment and lives permanently on my iPod. Am I allowed to say it's available in the iTunes store?

-T


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**W/N** A bit short I know, but I spent a goodly portion of my night off reading one of softeyesxX's stories rather than working on my own. Well worth the time in my opinion, even if it did make for a shorter update today, hopefully I'll get to make up for it tomorrow.

**Chapter Fifteen**

As Harry sat on the floor of his bedroom sifting through pictures he wondered just what was taking Ginny so long. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something tapping on glass. Harry waved his wand and the bedroom window swung open, Apollo flew in to the room and lighted on Hedwig's old perch. Harry frowned, he either needed to move that somewhere else or stop thinking of it as hers. Harry unfastened the letter from the owl's leg and tossed him a treat. The bird snatched it up hungrily and then looked at the empty water bowl. Casting an accusing glare at his master, Apollo spread his wings and flew back out the window. Harry felt guilty, it wasn't Apollo's fault that Hedwig died, and though the bird could never replace her, he also didn't deserve to be treated like an inconvenient necessity.

Opening the letter, he recognized Luna's flowing script, he could almost hear her soft, dreamy tone as he read;

_Harry,_

_Ronald did indeed come home in quite a state after hearing the news of Ginny's pregnancy. I for one was saddened to later learn that it was not true, but Ronald seemed both relieved and embarrassed at the revelation. I suspected there was a Lemon-Spotted Bush Gecko involved, they latch on to a person and make them rather prone to dramatic mood swings, but while he slept last night I checked him thoroughly for toe pad marks and found none. Curious I know, but I'll keep watching him for signs of gecko influence. I'm sorry that the dinner party was canceled, I was so looking forward to seeing you all again, but you're right, it would be better to wait until we're sure the gecko's effect has run its course, a person can sometimes feel them for weeks after exposure you know._

_Much love,_

_Luna_

Harry laughed, _Lemon-Spotted Bush Gecko?_

He dropped the letter on his dresser and frowned again, noting Ginny's bags still stacked up next to it. He either needed to move some of his clothes or bring a dresser or armoire in from one of the other rooms, she couldn't very well continue living out of her luggage.

The bedroom door opened and without a word Ginny locked it and began warding the room against sound. Her spellwork ended with a brief glow from her abdomen, and she cast her wand aside. Ginny grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him toward her, kissing him fiercely, for just a moment he would swear she smelled like Susan's perfume, but the thought was banished when he felt her hand slide down inside his pants.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione opened the door and smiled brightly at her friends, "Hey, c'mon in, where's Tonks?"

"She's still paranoid about traveling magically with Teddy, like driving on the motorway in that Mini is any safer," Harry joked, wrapping his best friend in a hug.

"Harry I watched you enchant that car, she could drive it off the Astronomy Tower not disturb Teddy's nap," Susan said wryly.

Hermione watched Susan's eyes as she was talking to Harry, 'Oh there is definitely _something_ there,' she thought. She hugged Ginny and Susan in turn and led them all to the living room, where Sara was waiting. After another round of hellos and hugs Hermione suggested that Sara give Harry and Susan the _grand tour_ while she and Ginny poured drinks.

As soon as the two girls were safely in the kitchen Hermione pounced on Ginny, "So, _Susan_?" she asked with a wicked, knowing grin.

Ginny blushed, "Later," she replied as the tour made its way into the kitchen of the small flat.

Hermione pulled a blender pitcher out of the refrigerator and set it on the base, one noisy moment later she was filling five tall glasses with a frothy brown concoction.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"It's called a Chocolate Coconut Smash," Hermione replied, passing the young Auror a glass.

Ginny smiled, she knew Hermione had said the magic word, chocolate. After handing a glass to Harry she took the last for herself, and was delighted at the sweet taste of the drink, which all but covered the flavor of the rum. She followed everyone else back to the living room where they made small talk while enjoying their drinks.

Hermione glanced at her watch with a start, "Ooh, we have to get moving, I hope you're all up for Italian, I booked a table at Valentino's, the Quay can get busy on Thursday evenings and I didn't want to end up eating pub food."

Soon the fivesome arrived at Signor Valentino's and were shown to a large table overlooking Cardiff Bay. Sara told them all about her time in America, and Hermione picked up the story from where she and her parents had picked Sara up at the airport, both laughed at Sara's parents' reaction as the raven-haired girl had blown by them without a word and all but leapt into Hermione's arms. They were both quite convinced that her father had turned a stunning shade of red, and likely would have hexed them both if they hadn't been surrounded by muggles.

Hermione went on to explain that after spending a few weeks with her parents she and Sara had decided to engage in the time honored muggle tradition of backpacking around Europe. The girls purchased a pair of Interrail Global Passes and spent the next three months taking the train from country to country, staying in hostels and seeing some of the most beautiful places in the world. It was soon after their return that Sara found work at St. Mungo's and they saved enough, with more than a little help from Hermione's parents, to get a place of their own. Hermione mentioned her job in the shop and that she had something else that was taking up a great deal of her time, but was still unsure about talking with Harry about it, and certainly didn't want to ruin the evening by asking him to invest in her project.

After dinner the five walked along the waterfront in companionable silence. Hermione and Sara strolled hand in hand, gazing out at the water, and Harry got the feeling they spent many an evening out here. He had his right arm around Ginny's shoulder, her left arm was around his waist and she leaned comfortably against him. He looked to his left at Susan walking alone beside them, and not for the first time wondered why she didn't have anyone. She was sweet, funny, and smart, and beautiful he had to admit, any man would be lucky to have her. He kissed the top of Ginny's head, then reached out and took Susan's hand.

Susan's mind wandered as she and her friends walked along the waterfront, Hermione and Sara a few paces ahead, and Harry and Ginny to her right. She had a nice _happy_ going between the drinks at the flat and the wine with dinner, though by no means drunk, she was definitely feeling the effects. She nearly jumped as she felt a set of fingers close around her own. "C'mere you." She heard Harry say as he drew her toward him. When she was close enough he put his arm over her shoulder as he had with Ginny, and her arm rested against the other girl's as she put her right arm around his waist. Harry smiled down at her before his gaze returned to the water. She sighed and leaned against him, mirroring Ginny's position. Her heart fluttered and a wide smile crossed her face as she breathed in his scent. It was all she could do not to stop him right there and confess her love for him, oh how she ached to reach up and pull his face down to hers and smother him in kisses. Could he possibly know what he was doing to her? No, Harry would never be that cruel. She rubbed her head gently against his shoulder and looked across his chest at Ginny, who was watching her with a smile.

Ginny's heart leapt as Harry drew Susan into their walking embrace. She knew he had only intended it as a friendly gesture, but Susan's sigh told her that the other girl was in heaven right now, and Ginny for one could not blame her. Harry, as always, was oblivious to the look of sheer bliss on Susan's face as she nuzzled against his shoulder. The girl finally met her gaze, and they shared a smile. "Soon," Ginny mouthed to her, and Susan closed her eyes, until that moment Ginny hadn't thought the girl could smile any wider than she already had been, she was wrong.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**W/N** Another short one I'm afraid, I've got the next two days off so hopefully I should be able to get the story at least through the weekend before I embark upon the seven day work week that follows.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ginny's naked form draped across his body, if there was a nicer way to greet the day he wasn't sure what it might be. As he lay there admiring her body his penis began to stiffen, pressing against her inner thigh and causing her to stir, "Again?" she said sleepily, running her hand up and down his bare chest before reaching down and gripping his member tightly. He tipped her face up to meet his and kissed her deeply as she began slowly stroking him. They had not had a lot of time together while she had been in her last year at Hogwarts, but those stolen hours had been used to great advantage. He wondered just how long he would be able to hold out as she adjusted her grip and slowly increased her pace.

The first few times she had done this she was unsure of herself, even a little embarrassed. Once she gained a bit of confidence however, she found that she quite enjoyed bringing him off this way, and soon it became almost a game, with her seeing just how long he could last against her now expert ministrations. She ran her left hand through his hair and lowered her mouth to his chest, gently biting and teasing his right nipple, she smiled as Harry's chest erupted in gooseflesh, according to the _rules_ she was cheating, but he never seemed to mind. In moments Harry's body stiffened and his back arched. She gripped him more tightly as he exploded over her hand and his abdomen.

His breathing ragged he pulled her back up and kissed her fiercely, she continued to stroke him until his erection began to fade. He lay his head back on the pillow and she began kissing his neck and ear, she laughed as she looked down at his stomach, "Some-body needs a show-er," she teased with an impish grin.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and scowled playfully at her as he sat up and put his feet down on the floor. He took a few steps toward the bathroom and turned to look at her, she was still laying in the bed, watching him with that cute little smile.

"Well, you helped make this mess," he told her, "aren't you going to help me clean it up?'

As though a coiled serpent Ginny sprung from the bed, she caressed his bum as she passed him on the way into the bathroom. Soon he had her wet and soapy, and pressed against the shower wall.

No, if there was a better way to greet the day, Harry couldn't think of it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley, he ignored the stares and occasional whispers as he passed. In the early days following the final battle with Voldemort he would not have been able to walk down the Alley without being mobbed by well wishers. But as the months passed and people slowly began to bring their lives back to some semblance of normalcy they seemed content to allow Harry to do the same. Even the marriage proposals, which had for months arrived at a post box he had had to set up, had finally stopped arriving. It was only out of amusement that he had kept them all. He had still never gotten around to showing the letters, and the racy photographs that frequently accompanied them, to Ginny.

He looked over at her, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, or how blind he had been for four years to ignore her. He stopped walking and pulled her to him, stumbled at the sudden change in direction but he caught her and pulled her tightly against his body. When she tilted her head up to look at him he covered her mouth with his. Faintly he heard giggles from the group of young girls who had been walking toward them. At one point such a public display of affection would have embarrassed him, but now he didn't care, he loved her, and would never hide it again.

They broke the kiss, and with a satisfied sigh she rested her head against his chest, "What was that for?" she asked, he could almost hear her smiling as she spoke.

"Just for being you," He replied, and kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him tightly, then the two resumed their trek to the first stop of the day. Soon they were walking through the front door of Ollivander's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, how can I help you today, no problems with your wands I hope?" the aged wandmaker asked.

"No, no problems, but there was something I wanted to show you."

Harry pulled out the wand he found at Godric's Hollow and placed it in Ollivander's wrinkled hand. The man tipped it end over end, ran his fingers down the shaft, feeling the grain, and gazed at it sadly.

"Yes, mahogany and pixie forearm, eleven inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration and jinxes. I never thought to see _this_ wand again Mr. Potter, where did you find it?"

"I visited my parents' house this week. When I found it I just knew…I mean, it is, _his_, isn't it?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ollivander nodded, "Yes Harry, many years ago I sold this wand to a young James Potter."

Harry's heart leapt, he had known inside that it had to be his dad's wand, but to hear it confirmed like this, he wanted to scream with joy.

Ollivander pulled a large monocle from his robes and looked at the wand through the thin lens. "This wand has been used recently, it works for you?"

Harry nodded, "Nearly as well as my own," he took back his father's wand, and to demonstrate he levitated an empty wand box around the small room, then transfigured it into a humming bird, which flit happily around the room before Harry changed it back to a box and summoned it to his hand before it could hit the floor. Harry was the only one not to notice that he performed all of these spells non-verbally, he was so happy at the moment that he had simply allowed his intent to drive the magic, unfettered by the constraints of incantations.

"Very interesting Mr. Potter, very interesting indeed," the older man said, nodding thoughtfully. "Would I be correct in surmising that you do not intend to lock this away as a keepsake?"

Harry nodded, he had heard about wizards who managed to wield a pair of wands simultaneously, it took concentration to focus the magic through one wand or the other, but with enough practice he was sure he could do it. "I eventually hope to use both, it could prove an advantage in my work, but honestly just using it makes me feel connected to my dad."

"Yes, well, you are fortunate to be able to wield it so well, I believe you recall Mr. Longbottom's difficulties in trying to use his father's wand."

"I do," Harry replied, "But I've wondered since if that wasn't so much a poor match between wand and wizard as it was his Gran constantly beating into him that he would never be as good as his father was. Once he began to find his confidence his spellwork with that wand improved dramatically, too bad it was broken before he finally stepped out of his father's shadow."

"An excellent point Mr. Potter, you see a great deal for someone of your limited years."

Harry laughed, "Thanks, but as the muggles say, _It's not the years, it's the mileage_."

They both grew quiet, Harry's had been a long road, but he squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled. Rough though it had been he wouldn't trade an easier life for what this one had given him.

Harry purchased a new sheath and some wand cleaning supplies, and they bid Mr. Ollivander a good day. They were only a few doors away from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but he was too happy right now to risk ruining it if Ron was there and still ruffled over the events of the other day. Instead they walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies where they each picked out new pads for the next day's game with the Harpies.

Laden with newly purchased goods the couple strolled across to the ice cream shop which had once been Florean Fortescue's pride and joy. After the war it had been re-opened by two of his cousins who, though they were not Fortescues themselves, left the name in his honor. They found a table near the counter, and Harry thought fondly about the many hours he had spent here in the summer before his fourth year, doing homework and discussing medieval wizardry with the shop's proprietor. He didn't dwell on the fate of the man he had so grown to like. He had done his mourning, and now concentrated on the good times he had shared with those who had been lost.

When they finished their ice cream Harry decided that he could stall the trip to the joke shop just a little longer, there was one more thing he wanted to do today. He and Ginny headed back up Diagon Alley and soon climbed the great stone steps of Gringott's.

They were only inside for a moment when he saw a familiar face. Barin bustled toward them.

"Harry," the goblin said, "was there something amiss with the financial figures I sent you this morning? I do hope you haven't come to finish going over your real estate holdings and other assets, I'm afraid Ragnok has me working on another project at the moment."

Harry waved his hand and gave the goblin what he hoped he would interpret as a reassuring smile, "No, I haven't seen my post yet today, we left the house rather early, and I promise I'll owl first so we can set up a time to go over the rest of the property stuff."

Barin was relieved, he had initially just thought that being assigned to assist Harry with his holdings would be a feather in his cap, but in talking to the young man in their first meeting he quickly grew to like him, he was so very much unlike most other wizards.

"Very good then, so how can Gringott's help you today?" Barin asked.

"I was hoping someone would be available to take us down to my family vault," Harry replied.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**W/N** There will be a quidditch match tomorrow, I promise.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ginny squealed with glee as the old metal cart shot downward through the darkness. By lamplight Harry could see what he presumed was a smile on the face of Galmar, the young goblin Barin had enlisted to take them to the vault. After several sharp drops and hard turns they shuddered to a halt in front of a large and ancient looking door. Harry stood up and helped a still giggling Ginny out of the cart.

The three walked toward the great metal door, there was an ornate plaque bearing the number eleven. Harry dug for his key, but before he could get it out, Galmar waved a long knobby finger over the plaque in a complex pattern, it was then that Harry noted that there was no keyhole evident in the door. When Galmar lowered his hand, Harry could hear the mechanism within the door itself spring to life, drawing back ancient bolts to unlock the door and allow them entry.

As the door swung slowly open Harry was confused, the dark room ahead appeared to be empty, but as the goblin stepped forward several torches sprung to life, bathing the room in light. The great round room was indeed empty, but arrayed around the wall there were four more large doors. Anticipating Harry's question, Galmar explained.

"The vault to the right contains the bulk of the Potter Family fortune, it can be opened by authorized Gringott's employees for the purpose of withdrawing, depositing, or transferring funds on your behalf. The other three vaults open only with your key, this one," he said, pointing at the door to the left of the 'money' vault, "as I understand, contains the remainder of your family fortune along with other items of significant monetary value. I do not know specifically what is in the last two vaults, many of the older families store family heirlooms, antiques, and artwork in such vaults, I would presume that that is the case here as well. Would you like me to open your cash vault for you today Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't care about the money, he was still drawing on his trust account and likely would be for some time, it was what might be behind the other three doors which interested him. "No thank you Galmar, I think I'd like to explore the other three for a while, and please, call me Harry."

Galmar nodded, absently pulling a book from one of his coat pockets, "Very well, Harry, I will be waiting in the cart should you need me."

As the goblin turned Harry looked out at the cart, while definitely a thrilling ride, he did not fancy the idea of sitting on one of those hard seats for hours. He drew his wand and conjured a large red cushy chair beneath one of the room's many torches.

"Galmar," he said, motioning toward the chair when the goblin turned to face him, "the light there looks to be a bit better than outside."

Harry was sure this time that the young goblin was smiling, "Thank you Harry," he replied, "I do believe I is.

Harry smiled as Galmar sat down in the comfortable looking chair and began reading his book. He then turned and looked at the doors, "So," he said, taking Ginny's hand, "which first?"

"I don't know, right to left or left to right?" she replied.

"Right to left I guess," he said, walking to the door next to the money vault. He inserted his key and turned until he heard a click. As the withdrew the key he could again hear blots sliding back, and as the door opened he saw what he had expected to see when they first arrived.

Stacks upon stacks of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts dominated the right half of the room, it made his trust vault look like pocket change.

Ginny was dumbstruck, growing up a Weasley she had never even pictured this much money in one place, or belonging to one person, "And this is the _remainder_ of your family fortune?" she said quietly.

Behind them Harry thought he heard Galmar laugh softly.

"Why do you work again?" she asked.

"I like to have coffee in the morning with friends," Harry replied cheekily, this time he was sure Galmar was chuckling, "besides, up until the other day I didn't even know this was here."

Ginny nodded and they turned their attention to the left side of the room, there were stands, tables, and cabinets containing jewelry, vases, ancient looking texts, and various objects. Some items seemed perfectly mundane, others all but glowed with power. They moved around the room, examining various pieces, careful not to handle anything that had a magical presence about it. Harry laughed to himself as he looked at Ginny, she was next to a case filled with large and ornately beautiful pieces of jewelry, but she was admiring a simple gold chain with what he had to admit was a rather attractive ruby pendant. When she moved on he drew his wand and waved it carefully over the necklace, muttering an incantation, fortunately detecting dark objects was a part of his Auror training. When the necklace didn't react he put the wand away and picked it up, no tingle, his soul wasn't sucked from his body, it seemed safe. He unhooked the clasp, walked up behind Ginny and lowered the necklace on front of her, hooking the clasp behind her neck as the pendant touched her chest.

She turned, smiling brightly, "It's beautiful Harry, thank you!" she exclaimed, kissing him soundly.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, "and not nearly as precious."

It was only Galmar's presence in the next room that kept her from throwing Harry down and thanking him properly, both for the gift and the sentiment.

"C'mon," he said, "we can go through this stuff later, let's see what the other rooms have to offer." Ginny nodded and they started toward the door. Harry paused, he had planned to make a withdrawal from his trust vault on the way out since he wouldn't be working for a while, but couldn't see the need to inconvenience Galmar with another stop. He pulled out a money bag, one that had been enchanted to hold many times what it might appear to, and be light enough not to give the secret away. He opened the bag and shoveled several hundred galleons inside, then cinched up the top and hung it back at his waist beneath his cloak.

Once outside they closed the door and moved on. The next vault contained an array of antique furniture, portraits, old clothing and other odds and ends. Looking closer at one rack of clothes he and Ginny noticed that the many of the clothing items were actually wedding dresses and dress robes. Nothing contemporary, and some looking almost as though they went back to nearly the time of Christ. The weight of it settled on him for a second, here, layed out before him was the evidence of maybe a hundred generations of Potters, of which he was the last, "I need an heir," he muttered to himself.

"Did you want to wait until we got home or just do it here on a pile of old wedding gowns?" Ginny asked, smiling at him mischievously.

He tried to frown at her, but laughed at the thought of the two of them making love here in the vault with Galmar in the next room.

"You know what I mean," he said, shoving her shoulder gently.

She pretended to pout, "Oh well, though that couch over there looks like it could do in a pinch."

"You're incorrigible," he told her.

"And you love it," she replied, pinching his bum.

They left the vault, and Harry began to wonder if they shouldn't save the last for another day. Though they had only spent about twenty minutes in the second vault, they had been in the first for nearly an hour and a half. He glanced over at Galmar, who still appeared content in the cushy arm chair reading his book. He finally decided that as they were already there and Galmar didn't seem to be getting impatient that they may as well see what was in the final vault.

Harry's heart fell as the torches within the final vault sprung to life. Firelight danced over suits of armor, shields, and weapons, both human and goblin wrought. Obviously he was not the first Potter see battle, and though he found it interesting that some of his ancestors had fought with both sword and spell, it wasn't the connection to his past he had hoped to find. He heard Ginny gasp, and turned in her direction. She had gravitated toward two large shelves of books. The oldest looked hand bound and fragile, but there were newest looking ones couldn't have been more than a hundred years old. Ginny had one open in her hand and at first he thought she had activated some manner of safeguard. He quickly crossed to where she was standing, before he could speak she said, "Harry do you know what these are?"

Craning his neck around he tried to get a better look at the page opened in front of her. The words were hand written, and in one corner there was a diagram for what appeared to be wand movements. He pulled another book off one of the shelves, noting the name and date inside the cover, _Ian Potter, 1463._ As he flipped through the pages, he saw more hand written spells and instructions for their proper execution. These books were grimoirs, books containing spells devised by members of the Potter clan, a record of their family magic completed by each head of house. He picked up both the newest and oldest tomes, and two more at random from the shelves. Not sure what he would find here, Harry had brought a knapsack with him, enchanted similarly to the money pouch. He put the four books he had selected, along with the one Ginny had taken and Ian Potter's book, into the bag and closed it up tightly before slinging it over his shoulder.

As they exited the vault and the door closed Galmar stood up and slipped his book back into his pocket, "Did you find what you were looking for?" the goblin asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry replied, "but thank you for your patience Galmar, I'm sure there were things you'd rather have been doing."

"Not at all Harry, I seldom find the time anymore to enjoy a good book, and it was a pleasant change not to have to do so in the front seat of the cart, it is I who should thank you."

They walked out to the cart together and Galmar sealed the outer vault door. Several minutes and one thrill filled ride later they were walking out the front doors of the bank. Harry considered going to the joke shop and seeing if he could patch things up with Ron, but knowing his best mate as he did he decided that it was still too soon. Instead they apparated back to Grimmauld Place, where Ginny finally thanked Harry for her gift.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ginny was uncharacteristically nervous as she and Harry entered Holyhead Stadium Saturday morning for Quidditch practice with the Harpies. Harry, once again, tried to reassure her.

"Relax Gin, you'll be great, you'll see, as soon as you get up in the air everything will be okay."

She nodded and smiled weakly, she was about to reply when the Harpies' captain, Gwenog Jones approached, smiling enthusiastically, "I'm so glad you guys came," she said, shaking Ginny's hand. As she turned to greet Harry she saw his broom and bag, "So you're going to play with us this morning as well Harry?"

"If the offer's still open," he replied hopefully. He hadn't played Quidditch since his sixth and final year at Hogwarts. While he knew he wouldn't be in top form, just getting out there and chasing the snitch would be a thrill.

"Absolutely," Gwenog responded. "Well, c'mon," she said looking back and forth between them, "let's get you lot suited up so we can hit the pitch."

She led them down a series of hallways to a door marked with a large gold Harpies logo, the sign above the door read Changing Room. Gwenog pushed open the door and waved Ginny inside, "Go on in, Chambers will show you where you can get changed, I've got to run Harry here over to the Visitors' so he can get ready."

Ginny nodded, "See you on the pitch then," she said to Harry with a wink.

Harry and Gwenog chatted as they made their way through the corridor beneath the pitch that led to the visitors' side of the stadium. She left him at the door of the change room and disapparated, presumably to rejoin the rest of the team.

Harry walked inside, the room was clean, and didn't have the slightly, off, smell that the Hogwarts changing room did. All the lockers stood empty except for one, which contained set of green Quidditch robes. They weren't the usual dark, almost hunter green of the Harpies, but an emerald green with a wide white stripe down the length of each sleeve, presumably to differentiate the first team from the reserves while scrimmaging.

Harry was not surprised to find that the uniform fit perfectly. He quickly buckled on his pads, shouldered his broom, and followed the signs out to the pitch. On the opposite side he could see the other players making their way outside, he soon spotted Ginny, her robes identical to his. Her hair was tied back and all traces of nervousness were gone.

He jogged across the pitch and joined the group.

"Like the robes Potter?" Gwenog asked.

"Definitely," her replied, "isn't this sacrilege though?"

A few of the players laughed.

"Maybe," Gwenog chuckled, "you're no stranger to bending the rules though as I recall."

This provoked another round of laughter.

"Alright you lot, let's warm up a bit so we can get underway," Gwenog ordered.

The teams separated and one of the reserves, a tall brunette with an athletic build and olive skin, spoke up, "Okay, Weasley, Potter, I'm Violet Ellerby, beater and head of the second squad, you can call me Vi." Harry and Ginny nodded and Vi went on to introduce the rest of the team, "This is Amanda Jenkins, our other beater, our keeper, Ursula Furmage, and chasers Eladora Cotton and Aurora Davis," each player nodded in turn as she was introduced. "Enid, our seeker," she added for Harry and Ginny's benefit, "is hanging out in the stands with the families today so that Harry here can play with us. Incidentally we've got a larger than usual family crowd today, it seems folks were keen to see Potter in action, so lets give them a good show alright?" There were cries of agreement from the ladies of the reserve squad.

Vi tossed Ginny a quaffle, "Why don't you three hit the air and warm up a bit," she instructed the chasers. "Ginny nodded, and without hesitation mounted her broom and streaked skyward, with Cotton and Davis in close pursuit. Harry watched as they sped about the pitch, passing the ball back and forth, getting a feel for flying together.

"Oy, Harry," Vi said, "this is more a tryout for Ginny than a practice, so we're going to keep it going for a while, the rest of us are going to be playing hard, but neither you or Lochrin can touch the snitch for at least two hours."

Harry nodded, frankly he was relieved, he wanted Ginny to get some time in the air, but had been concerned about how long he could hold off a professional seeker.

Vi ordered the rest of the squad into the air and Harry took a few warm up laps of the pitch. He dodged among the other players, testing his maneuverability after such a long hiatus from the sport. It felt good to be in the air again, he had rarely been able to find time to fly since he started working full time, but his reflexes were still sharp, and he began to feel confident that he could at least make a decent showing for himself after all.

After about twenty minutes Gwenog called everyone to the middle of the pitch.

"Alright ladies," she said, laughing with everyone else as they looked at Harry, "and Potter," she added, "remember that this is a scrimmage so let's try not to kill anyone out here. Play hard, have fun, and lets let Ms. Weasley here show us what she can do!"

Both squads cheered and took their sides of the pitch. A member of the coaching staff released the snitch and bludgers, then lofted the quaffle high into the air. Caroline Hornby, first string chaser, got to it first and raced down the pitch, with Ginny and Cotton in hot pursuit. Cotton checked Hornby hard from her left, knocking the quaffle free, Ginny swooped beneath her and recovered the large red ball and turned sharply, streaking toward the rings. She juked and dove past opposing players, dodged a bludger and made her first run at goal, she faked left, then dove, then back to the left where she let the quaffle free. Chambers, the keeper, had been expecting the first fake, but not the second, and barely missed getting her fingers on the ball as it flew toward the leftmost ring. Harry cheered loudly as the quaffle sailed through, scoring ten points for the reserve squad. Ginny beamed, but kept her mind on the game as play resumed. It wasn't long before the Aine Keddle evened the score for the first string, but it had been hard fought. The main and reserve teams were well matched, and Ginny was almost as good as the lot of them.

Cotton and Davis kept feeding her the ball whenever they got possession, after a half hour the first string was only two goals ahead, with a score of 80 to 60. Harry was circling the field as though looking for the snitch, but was more concentrating on Ginny's performance than his own. A voice from his left jarred him back to reality.

"Hey Potter, you gonna play or just float around up here and watch your girlfriend?" Lochrin teased.

"I thought we couldn't go for the snitch yet," he replied questioningly.

"True enough," the other seeker said, "but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun, catch me if you can!" and with that she streaked away.

With a broad grin Harry prodded his broom to go faster, she was on a mark one Firebolt, so his mark two should have given him an advantage in terms of speed, but she had to weigh at least four stone less than him, so he would still have to work to keep up in a flat out race. He flattened himself against the broom to decrease wind resistance and slowly closed the gap between them. She turned and dove and led him on a merry chase around the pitch, finally he pulled alongside and swerved at her.

"Tag!" he cried as their shoulders met, jarring them both slightly before he peeled off to the right. Lochrin grinned as she now took the role of the pursuer. Harry was no longer able to watch the game, but heard occasional cheers from the stands indicating that one side or the other had scored. High above the pitch he dodged a bludger, and with Lochrin still hot on his tail he pointed his broom toward the ground. In school none of the seekers he played against could match his diving ability, being able to grab a snitch that had been seen hovering mere inches from the ground had won him more than a couple matches and had seen his opponents plowed into the soft sand. Lochrin didn't flinch, but Harry still had an advantage, he knew just when she would have to start pulling up on her broom, and he knew that it was sooner than he would. By the time he leveled his broom and braked it was too late for her, and he watched as she passed him, she hit the ground jarringly, not fast enough to hurt, the mark one still had phenomenal braking power, but enough to knock her from her broom.

"Alright there?" he asked cheekily as she sat up, brushing the sand out of her hair.

"Oh you are _so dead_!" she laughed, reaching for her broomstick.

Harry fled skyward, chancing a glance at the scoreboard. The first squad had increased their lead by one goal, with a score of 210 to 180. The play clock indicated that they had been at it for an hour and forty-five minutes now. He took a position above the game and looked for the snitch, it was at the reserves' end of the field hovering behind the rings. He fought the urge to race after it as it started to move, and turned his attention toward Lochrin, who was flying up to meet him.

"I can't believe I let you do that to me," she said, trying to glare at him despite her smile.

He grinned back at her, then they both turned to watch the game below. Ginny was a blur of red and green, she used her small stature to her advantage, moving deftly through the throng of players in pursuit of the quaffle.

"She really is good," Lochrin said, "after her reaction the other night after the game Gwen began to doubt we had made a good choice in trying to recruit her, but seeing her in the air…she could be first string today if there was an opening."

Harry agreed, she had outshined the veteran players at Hogwarts in her second season and had been steadily improving ever since.

The female seeker pointed to the game clock, "Two hours, you ready to play for real Potter?"

Harry looked at the clock, then glanced around the pitch for that elusive flash of gold, spotting it he looked at her and said, "Catch me if you can."

Harry streaked off toward the speedy little golden ball. Once she saw where he was going Lochrin spotted it as well and the race was on. They were pretty evenly matched for speed and general maneuverability, but Harry had the advantage when it came to sharp directional changes due to the mark two's far improved braking charms. With his head start he reached the snitch a fraction of a second before she did, and was just about to close his hand around it when she body checked him, knocking his hand away and allowing it to escape. They both turned after it as it dove toward the ground. About fifty feet up it turned and streaked back between the two seekers, and they ended up grabbing one another's hands as they both reached for it in the same place.

Harry winked at her and let go, braking sharply and turning end over end, shooting skyward. He had lost the snitch and was once again scanning the sky while watching Lochrin for any sign that she had spotted it herself. Finally he saw it on the far side of her. It was too risky to try to lure her in the opposite direction and loop around on it, a trick like that may work on Malfoy, but she was too sharp. He set a course, flying straight at her.

Lochrin had been scanning the pitch below to see if the snitch had headed toward the ground again. Lifting her gaze to check on Harry she was surprised to see him barreling toward her, she barely had time to move as he streaked through the space she had just been occupying.

Harry was relieved, he was sure she'd spot him and get out of the way, but it had been close. He was glad he didn't have to explain to Gwen how he had rammed her first string seeker in what was for all intents and purposes a chaser try-out.

Cursing, Lochrin spotted the snitch and spurred her broom back into motion, with Potter's lead if it didn't move then the game would be his. She caught a break when the golden ball shot downward diagonally in her direction. She adjusted her course and so did Potter, but neither had a clear advantage. As they closed on it the snitch stopped abruptly again, holding in the air about ten feet from the ground. Both seekers were flying full out, each going far too fast, each praying the other would back off. They met with a crash, the snitch pressed between them, and tumbled from their brooms. A tangle of arms and legs they each scrambled to get their hands on the prize, but when they hit the ground it was Lochrin who loosed a triumphant cry, holding the captured snitch high as she lay on top of Harry, who was laughing despite the loss. His arms fell backwards into the sand as he tried to catch his breath. Lochrin got her knees under her and sat upright, straddling Harry's thighs.

"You play like a girl," she teased as she rose to her feet and offered him a hand up.

"Thank you," he replied sincerely, taking her hand and letting her help him to his feet.

Harry looked over to see Ginny and the Harpies touching down, the first string cheering and teasing the reserves playfully.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Gwenog shouted, "Okay ladies…and I mean that this time," she added smiling cheekily at Harry, "who thinks that Weasley here has what it takes to be a Harpy?" she asked, holding up her hand. Tears glistened in Ginny's eyes as without exception every woman on the pitch raised her hand high. Gwenog looked around at her team before focusing her attention on Ginny, "Well girl, it's up to you, you think you'd like to join us?"

Ginny wiped away her tears, "Since I was six," she said with a laugh, and the other women laughed with her.

Gwenog looked past Harry and nodded, he turned to see Enid Fletwock, the reserve seeker, coming forward with a dark green bundle in her arms. She held it out toward her captain, who grabbed the top and pulled. As Enid let go gravity took over and the bundle unfolded, revealing itself to be a Holyhead Harpies uniform, with Ginny's name in gold on the back.

Gwenog presented the robes to a speechless Ginny, and the team moved in to congratulate her. Harry stepped back and joined the rest of the players' friends and family, who had come out on to the pitch to welcome their newest player.

A few minutes later Ginny broke free of her new teammates and almost without touching the ground it seemed was in Harry's arms, tears of joy still streaming down her face.

"You did _so_ well," he told her, kissing her forehead before surrendering her to the throng who were rushing up to meet her.

Harry extracted himself from the crowd and looked around for his broom. He saw Gwenog holding it and walked over to join her and the rest of the team.

"Not bad today Potter," she said, handing over his broom, "I'd offer you a spot too if it weren't for one small detail."

The team laughed, but Lochrin spoke up to contradict her, "Cap, I was laying on top of him a minute ago, and I can tell you, it's by no means a _small_ detail."

Harry blushed deeply, causing the ladies to laugh even harder, he glared at Lochrin, who tried to look innocent, "Oh you are _so dead_," he declared, echoing her earlier sentiment.

Grinning mischievously he took a step toward her, she laughed and cried out in mock terror before mounting her broom and taking to the air, "Catch me if you can!" she shouted back at him.

Ginny watched in amusement as Harry chased Lochrin around the pitch. She wondered what he might do if he caught her, she had a few ideas herself, but now was certainly not the time, and there was Susan to think about. Putting it out of her head she simply stood back and, like the rest of the team, enjoyed the show.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry and Ginny woke late on Sunday, they had stayed out fairly late the night before celebrating and were both paying for it. They dressed in silence and made their way downstairs, finding Susan and Tonks in the kitchen making lunch.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said, perhaps a bit louder than necessary.

Harry glared at her, but his head hurt too much to focus for very long.

"So, celebrating or drowning sorrows?" Susan asked quietly.

"Celebrating," Ginny replied, smiling weakly.

Tonks grinned widely and opened her mouth to congratulate Ginny loudly, but a warning glare from Susan stopped her, "Tonks don't torture them, give them the potion."

"Oh you're no fun," Tonks muttered, pulling a pair of vials from the preserving cabinet. "Here you are kids," she said, handing one to each of them, "Momma Tonks' world famous hangover cure, went through a lot of that in my late teens and early twenties."

Harry pinched his nose and tipped back the vial, pouring it as far back on his tongue as he could. He swallowed quickly, but not before getting a proper taste of the nasty concoction. "Just once in my life I'd like to encounter a tasty potion," he complained, but already his stomach was beginning to settle and the brass band in his head was finally taking a break. "Thanks Tonks," he said sheepishly. He glanced over at Ginny, her color was improving and a hint of a smile crossed her lips.

"Tonks you could make a fortune with that stuff," Ginny declared.

"Can't," Tonks replied, "most of it's my own, but there are a couple of commercially available potions mixed in there as well.

"Pity," Harry said, "despite the taste that stuff's brilliant."

"Cheers," she replied, "So what have you two kids got on the agenda for today?" Tonks asked, settling down at the table with her sandwich.

"Well," Harry began, digging through the fridge for something for Ginny and himself, "we were supposed to go to the Burrow for supper tonight, but I don't fancy being beaten to death by Ginny's mum, so that's out, maybe we could all do something together instead."

Susan nodded at the suggestion, but Tonks had to decline, "Actually, believe it or not, _I _have a date tonight." She said.

Harry looked up from the beans and sausage he was cooking, "Really? That's great, it's about time you…" he caught himself, and saw Ginny staring at him wide eyed. "I didn't mean it like that," he protested, "it's just…"

"I know what you meant Harry," Tonks reassured him, "it's been more than a year now, and I've made no effort to move on. I'm not even thirty yet, I'll always love Remus, but I have to have a life of my own now that he's gone."

Tonks was quiet, but she wasn't crying. For that Harry was thankful, he had sat with her and held her while she cried on many a night after she moved in, at one point he thought she may never be happy again, now it seemed as though she was finally really healing.

"Do you need me to stay home with Teddy?" Susan asked.

"No, I'm dropping him off with Hannah and Neville, they're going to keep him for me, you go have fun tonight, and try to keep these two from coming home feeling like the dog's dinner again." She replied, a bit of cheer creeping back into her voice.

Harry plated lunch for Ginny and himself and took it to the table.

"So, just the three of us then," Ginny said, digging in to her food, now that her stomach had settled she was starving, "where should we go?"

"How about that Chinese place on High Holborn Harry was telling me about the other day," Susan suggested. "What was it called again Harry?"

"Shanghai Blues," he replied, he too had found that his appetite had returned with a vengeance, and had already cleaned his plate. "More sausage love?" he asked as he stood up with his plate.

"Please," Ginny replied, handing him her own.

Harry heated up another portion for each of them and sat back down, glancing at his watch before he started to eat again, "Well, it's almost one o'clock now," he said between bites, "I'll nip out and book us a table for five, then come back and have a shower. I want to run by the joke shop before they close and talk to George and then we can walk to the restaurant from there, sound good to you two?"

Ginny and Susan nodded.

"Great, I'll be back soon then," he said, getting up and putting his once again empty plate in the sink. The water began running of its own accord and a soapy brush began scrubbing the plate clean.

He kissed Ginny on top of her head and dashed upstairs to grab his wand and some muggle change for the pay phone. Ginny finished eating and added her plate to the sink. She looked up to see Susan headed to the drawing room for her customary Sunday afternoon 'concert' and followed the girl, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to her on the piano bench and closed the lid over the keys before she could start playing.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Ginny asked her.

"I've hardly thought about anything but," Susan laughed, "God bless, I almost confessed everything to him Thursday night when we were all walking together by the bay."

Ginny smiled, "Well, I've thought about it too," she said seriously, and for a moment Susan's heart froze, she was sure Ginny had changed her mind. "I don't need until tomorrow," Ginny continued, "if you're sure, we can talk to him after dinner tonight."

Susan launched herself and Ginny and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sure. I'm so very sure," she said, Ginny could hear the tears in her voice, "Thank you Ginny."

"Don't thank me yet," she said, stroking the girl's short red hair, "he still has to say yes."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry, Ginny, and Susan arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by floo at about four o'clock, and after a round of cleaning charms, headed out into Diagon Alley. Garbed as muggles for later in the evening, they received quite a few stares, and quite a few more when people realized who they were. Harry politely ignored the gawkers and pulled the girls through the crowd toward the joke shop. When they arrived, Harry tried to peek through the front window, looking for any sign of Ron, he still wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

"Shall I scout it out for you partner?" Susan teased.

Harry nodded, "Stay low, be careful, and do not engage the enemy under any circumstances," he said in a conspiratory tone.

Ginny laughed, and Susan put on her best 'serious' face and headed through the door with exaggerated stealth.

"I think we may have lost her," Harry said after a minute.

"Pity," Ginny played along, "she had a nice bum."

Harry gave her a sideways grin and shook his head.

"You know you love it," Ginny teased.

"Love what?" Susan asked as she walked back out.

"Your bum," Ginny supplied, looking the picture of innocence.

"Ginny!" Harry said, glaring at her.

Susan pouted, "So you _don't_ like my bum then Harry?" she asked, craning her head around to look at her own backside, "I've been told it's rather nice. Why don't you like my bum?"

Exasperated, Harry rubbed his scar, "Dear Lord, save me from cheeky redheads," he muttered, much to the girls' amusement. "Suze, is Ron inside?"

Still laughing she replied, "No, it's just George and the hired help, he's waiting for you."

"Great," finally something going my way, "do you two think you can stay out of trouble for five minutes while I go inside and talk to George?"

The girls nodded, now both wearing expressions of innocence. As Harry walked inside he heard Ginny say, "Don't let him get you down Susan, I think you have a perfectly lovely bum."

"Any time now Lord," Harry whispered.

"Great, Harry, you're here," George exclaimed, "I need to get a lock of hair from you."

"For what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Mum's voodoo doll of course," he said, making a playful grab for Harry's head.

"Still upset then is she?" Harry asked, fixing his hair. "Your dad did tell her that Ginny really isn't pregnant didn't he?"

"Oh yes, my soon to be late almost someday brother-in-law," George sighed, "but she says it's just as bad the two of you living in sin. REPENT HARRY! Give up your wicked ways, and release the dark spell you have on our dear, innocent, little Gin Gin!" he cried, laughing.

"George, if you didn't represent exactly half the people that are on my side in this I'd turn you into a mole rat right now."

"And I'd deserve it,' George replied, "but you need me if we're ever going to get you two back in the family's good graces"

"Ron coming around at all yet?" Harry asked.

"A bit, he calmed down some after he learned that he wasn't going to be an uncle, but he's still mad at the two of you for upsetting Mum, where is little sister by the way? I'm so proud of her, ripping her hand off the clock. Masterful stroke that, we raised her so well," he said, wiping a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye.

"Outside conspiring against me with Susan as far as I know," Harry replied, annoyed that George was getting off track, "what about everyone else?"

"Well, Dad is okay, but he spent a night on the couch for trying to take up for you two. Percy's a prat," they both shrugged and nodded at the obvious, "and Bill and Charlie are good, they know you love her, and they want her to be happy. You make her happy, so there it is."

"And you? You're really okay with it, all kidding aside."

The serious expression did not look at all natural on George's face, "Harry, blood or no blood, you're my brother. You and Ginny make each other happy, what does it matter if you've spoken a few words in front of a preacher or not. Give Mum and Ron some time, they'll come around. But you may want to avoid Sunday dinner for a while," he joked.

Harry smiled at him, "Thanks George."

The two stood quietly for a moment, not sure where to go from there, finally Harry spoke, "Let me get outside before those two start causing trouble, I think your sister is becoming a bad influence on my partner. OH!" Harry cried, "C'mon outside, Ginny has some news I think she'll want to share with you herself."

When the boys got outside they found Ginny at the center of a small crowd, Susan appeared to be trying to push them back to form a queue for some reason. When Harry and George reached them they saw Ginny looking highly embarrassed and signing a copy of what looked to be the Prophet. Without thinking, Harry intercepted the paper as she was passing it back to the person at the head of the newly organized queue. He ignored the boy's glare and looked at the front page, it was a large photo of Ginny, she was running toward him with her new Harpies uniform streaming from her left hand. As she leapt into his arms the headline appeared,

**HOLYHEAD'S NEWEST**

**HARPY!**

Harry smiled brightly and handed the paper back to its owner and stepped out of the way so Ginny could resume her impromptu autograph session.

He quickly looked around and located the newsstand, "How many Prophets do you have left?" he asked the vendor.

"Round 'bout two dozen," the man replied, looking at the stack.

Harry dropped a couple galleons on the counter, "I'll take the lot." Harry said, picking up the stack and not waiting for his change.

Harry rejoined George by the front door of the shop, "George, can you hold on to these for me, we're going out into muggle London tonight and I'd rather not explain why the pictures in my newspapers are moving. Take a few to the Burrow tonight if you think your mum won't burn them."

George nodded, accepting the bundle, "Better only take one with me, just in case," He said, heading back inside the shop.

Harry moved to where he could keep an eye on Ginny and the crowd. He spied Susan, she was in full on 'dignitary protection' mode, scanning the crowd and watching people's hands as the approached.

After about fifteen minutes the crowd dissipated, fortunately it was a Sunday evening and not Saturday afternoon or it could have been much worse. He and Susan converged on a very flustered looking Ginny. "Do you want to head home?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but let's get somewhere where nobody's heard of Quidditch."

The three made a bee-line to the Cauldron and barely waved at Tom as they rushed through the bar.

Once out on to Charing Cross Road they leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny was still somewhat in shock, "It was so weird, we were just standing there talking and all of a sudden they were just there, calling my name and pushing newspapers at me. I nearly started hexing people before Susan realized what was going on and took charge, she was amazing."

"Yeah, she has her moments," Harry replied, looking at Susan.

She blushed and looked away.

Once they were ready to move again they walked the mile through London to Shanghai Blues. Harry had always liked the anonymity of moving though the muggle portions of the city, and he could see a growing appreciation on Ginny's face as well.

They arrived a few minutes early and waited at the bar until their table was ready, canned music played softly over hidden speakers, but Harry could see the house band setting up in the club portion of the establishment. Once seated, the three shared a dim sum basket and some steamed scallop dumplings while they awaited their mains. Ginny and Harry had the crispy marinated chicken, while Susan enjoyed the barbequed duck.

Their meal complete, they sat back and chatted while listening to the band. From their table they could just see the club area, and watched the people on the dance floor. Ginny noticed Susan starting to look nervous, she caught the girl's eye and subtly inclined her head toward the dance floor. She'd help, but she was not going to do this _for_ her.

Taking the hint, Susan looked at Harry, "C'mon partner, take me out on the dance floor and help me burn off some of that dinner."

Harry started to protest, but Ginny intervened, "Go on Harry, you brought us to a jazz club, you had to expect to dance with us at _some_ point, I'll be along to cut in in a little while."

Knowing there was no point in arguing Harry stood up and let Susan lead him to the dance floor. The song was upbeat and Harry did his best to move with the beat, but did a fairly poor job, Susan just laughed at him, and held his hands to keep him from fleeing for the safety of the table. The song ended and a much slower beat began to emanate from the stage. Couples around them began to dance closely, and Harry was about to lead Susan off the floor when she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. Caught off guard he looked over at Ginny, who had moved to his seat to watch them. She was smiling, and nodded reassuringly. Ah well, as long as she wasn't mad. Harry put his arms around Susan and clasped his hands above her waist, allowing her to keep him moving with the music.

"Harry," she said quietly, not lifting her head, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that Suze?" Harry was listening but distracted, her warm body pressed against his was provoking a reaction that she was likely to notice if this went on much longer.

"Harry,"

"Yeah Suze?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you."

**W/N**

You may call me a bastard now. I'll try to update soon, but I work the next seven nights straight so I can't promise.

-T


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Harry."

"Yeah Suze?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you."

Harry reeled, he held her more tightly just to keep from falling over. "You lo…wha…you can't…Ginny…"

"Ginny knows," she said, cutting him off.

He looked across the room at their table and found it empty, "Ginny knows?" was all he could manage.

"Yes Harry," Susan replied, "we've talked about it. She knows I love you, and she says you love me."

Harry's heart jumped in his chest, what the hell was going on? "Susan I…"

"She says she can tell because of the way we act with one another, because of the way you look at me. The look in your eyes when you talk about me. She says you love me but can't admit it, not even to yourself, because you loved her first and it would be wrong to love me too."

Harry closed his eyes, how could Ginny know he was in love with someone if he didn't know himself? Or could she be right? Had he been ignoring it, denying it, refusing to believe? He thought about the way he felt when he and Susan were together, about the way he missed her when they weren't, her smile, her laugh. He thought about the way his heart swelled for her when he watched her play, he had always told himself that it was the music, but it wasn't, it was the girl, and somewhere inside he had known it for a long time. "Susan I…but how…we can't be together…it's not…" The pain was evident in his voice.

"We can Harry," Susan said, "Ginny says that we can be together, the three of us, that we can love each other, and that as long as we all love one another it will be okay. She and I think it can work, but she says it's up to you. You have to make the decision for us, but before you do, whatever you decide, I need you to tell me…I need to hear you say it just once…please."

Harry felt another pair of arms snake around his body from behind as Ginny's familiar form pressed against his back, "Tell her," she whispered, sounding almost as desperate to hear it as Susan herself.

Susan was looking up at him now, he met her eyes and smiled, any man would be lucky to hold the heart of either of these two women, somehow he held both.

"I love you Susan," his heart fluttered as he said the words, as he voiced a love so long denied. He leaned down to her and their lips met for the first time. The kiss deepened and he reached up and brushed her cheek with his thumb, he felt tears, she was crying, they both were. Her hands roamed up into his hair and he parted his lips to allow her probing tongue access. He massaged her tongue with his own, her taste was different from Ginny's, not in any way he could describe, neither better nor worse, but different, and wonderful. Breathless, he pulled back, no matter what happened, nothing would be the same.

He grabbed Ginny and pulled her around in front of him. As he and Susan ended their first kiss he turned to look at Ginny. "You're sure about this? I know we talked about, the other thing, but this is different, this is bigger. We can't go back from this, I couldn't now anyway." he said.

Ginny nodded, "I love you, and I know you love me, but you love her too, and my heart tells me that in time so will I. I didn't come to this decision lightly, I know we can make this work."

She kissed him, wiping away his tears, a small part of her thought it might be different, might be, less, somehow, than it was before, but it wasn't, she could feel his love, his hunger for her, just as strong as it was before, and in that instant, she knew everything really was going to be alright. "I've paid the check, let's get out of here," she said when their lips finally parted.

Harry nodded, he was tempted to just apparate them all straight to the roof of Grimmauld Place, but he realized that their little exchange had drawn the attention of many of the other patrons. He took Ginny and Susan by the hand and led them to the exit.

Once outside Harry located a darkened alley and pulled the girls into the shadows, "Hold on tight," he told them, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. Realizing what he was planning they pressed themselves against him, and with a loud crack they disapparated.

Harry stumbled, the strain of such a long apparation with two passengers left him momentarily drained, the soft sand beneath their feet didn't help any either. Ginny and Susan kept him on his feet while he recovered.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, looking out at the crashing waves.

"Gwithian Beach," Harry replied.

"You git," She replied, smacking him lightly on the arm, "that's got to be over 200 miles, no wonder you're so weak."

Harry got his legs back under him and stood unsupported, "I'll be fine in a minute, I carried Dumbledore further on my first apparation." He frowned for a moment over the memory of that night, how utterly pointless the trip to the cave had been, about Dumbledore's death, but quicky shook it off, he had other things to think about right now.

The sun was well down and the beach was deserted, Harry conjured a large thick blanket and laid it out on the sand.

As the three of them settled down on the blanket and took their shoes off, an uncomfortable silence descended, Harry was still processing the events of the last several minutes, and Susan was quickly becoming nervous again.

Ginny took Susan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going for a walk, you two kids try not to blush at each other the whole time I'm gone okay?"

Harry and Susan watched her wander off toward the water.

"I wasn't blushing," Harry muttered.

"Yes you were," Susan corrected him with a snicker.

"And you weren't?" he asked.

"I never denied it," she exclaimed, now laughing at him outright, for a moment he turned even redder, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Fine," he said, admitting defeat.

There was a long pause as neither could figure out what to say, it as he who finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you ever say anything Susan?"

She responded with a look that quite eloquently said 'dumbass.'

"Okay, stupid question," he admitted. He searched for something else to say, but he kept coming up blank and he couldn't figure out why. She knew him better than almost anyone, had seen him at his best and worst. She was one of his best friends, why was it awkward all of a sudden? He tried to speak again, but she stopped him.

"Harry, we don't have to talk right now, you've said the only thing I needed to hear you say tonight. I just want…can you just hold me for a while?"

Harry nodded, extending his hand. Susan took hold of it and scooted over to him, moving up on to his lap. Leaning against his body, she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry laid his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes.

"I knew it would be like this," she whispered, "all the nights I was alone in my room, you were so close but I couldn't be with you. I dreamed about being in your arms, and this is what it was like." She sighed contently.

Ginny sat in the sand near the surf and watched. She saw the awkward attempt at conversation, Harry's body language spoke volumes to someone who knew him as well as she did. He wanted to touch the beautiful young woman sitting next to him, wanted to envelop her in his arms and hold her against him, but a childhood spent with a family that denied him even the slightest affection, let alone love, left him unable to take that first step for fear of being rejected. It had taken her months to get him past that in their own relationship, she could only hope it would be easier with Susan. She became worried she might need to intervene, but then she saw Susan take charge, she couldn't hear their words over the sound of the ocean, but Harry's body spoke of relief. As he rested his head against his newly discovered love the tension left his shoulders and the stiffness in his back disappeared, he was happy.

Ginny felt a slight pang of jealousy. Not because her boyfriend was holding another girl, but because this was _their_ moment, and she knew she couldn't be a part of it yet. So she watched as they sat there holding one another. Now and then Harry would stroke Susan's hair or kiss the top of her head, but for more than a half hour they just sat there, content to be in each other's arms.

Harry wasn't sure how long he and Susan had been sitting there before he felt a weight press against his side. He looked to find Ginny leaning into him, her head resting against his upper arm. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him, her left hand snaked its way up his back and she wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him toward her until their lips met. As they kissed Ginny's right arm wrapped around Susan's waist and she pulled the girl gently back toward her so that she was resting half against her, but still seated in Harry's lap.

Ginny broke her kiss with Harry and pressed her lips against the crook of Susan's neck, softly kissing her way up toward her hairline. Her fingers still in his hair, she felt Harry's head descend toward Susan's face, she opened one eye and was rewarded with the sight of the two of them kissing deeply. Ginny scooted slightly away from Harry and pulled Susan toward her again. She slid from his lap and filled the space between them, and Ginny began slowly pulling Susan down on to the soft blanket. His lips locked to hers, Harry followed and soon the three of them were lying on the blanket, Susan on her back, with Harry and Ginny lying on their sides facing her.

Susan was tingling all over as she sat there in Harry's arms, she had been unaware of Ginny's return until she felt the girl's arm slip around her waist. She felt herself pulled toward the girl and leaned back against her. She felt soft lips against her neck, the lips of the young woman whom she would soon call her lover, and someday perhaps more. As Harry kissed her again she let Ginny guide her down to the blanket so that she lay between them. Ginny was still kissing her neck, shoulder and ear, occasionally biting gently at her soft skin, Ginny's right hand was resting on her abdomen, her fingertips stroking back and forth on top of her clothing, she knew the girl wanted more. Susan put her and on top of Ginny's and held it lightly, guiding it up to her chest before letting go.

Ginny needed no further encouragement and began to knead and grope Susan's breasts through her clothes. She continued kissing and sucking at the Susan's neck and hooked her right leg over her legs, grinding against her hip. Susan pulled her lips from Harry's and turned her head to face Ginny, she placed her fingers on the girl's chin and tilted her face so that their lips met.

Harry looked at the tableau before him with awe, they were both so beautiful, alike in many ways, but so different too. Ginny was fire and passion, raw and unflinching, but with a tremendous capacity for love and understanding. Susan was soft, like the petals of a rose, caring and sensitive, but with an inner strength that had surprised him on more than one occasion, and a passion that he was just beginning to discover. He watched the two women kiss for a moment then began kissing and biting at Susan's neck and ear, again enjoying the taste of her, breathing deeply of her scent.

His hand rested on her stomach for a minute, but instead of creeping up toward her breasts, where Ginny's hand still explored freely, he crept down to her waist. She gasped into Ginny's mouth as he began rubbing her through the fabric of her pants, but as his hand wandered back up and began unfastening her belt her hand clamped down upon his. He looked to her and their eyes met, the conflict evident in her eyes, "Not yet," she said breathlessly, "I'm not ready for…"

She was cut off as Harry's mouth covered hers. He moved his hand and rested it on her hip, and the tension which had momentarily filled her body drained away. He slid his fingers down her hip so they were between her and Ginny, both were wet there from Ginny's growing arousal, and from the sound of her breathing Harry knew that Ginny would climax soon. He pulled his hand from between them and grabbed Ginny's ass, pulling her more tightly against Susan's hip, her pace quickened. Susan's hand joined Harry's and the two of them stroked and squeezed her firm backside. She stiffened and cried out in the night as her orgasm came. As the sudden tide of pleasure finally receded she laughed lustily as she deftly slid on top of Susan, straddling her hips. Harry drew back as she descended on Susan, showering her with kisses before collapsing against her.

"Thank you," she whispered in Susan's ear before sliding back off of her and lying on her back, occasionally shuddering with delight as little aftershocks coursed through her small body.

Susan turned toward her and kissed her, playing with her hair. Harry spooned behind Susan and alternated between massaging her breasts and running his fingertips over Ginny's body.

Susan turned her head and tilted up to kiss Harry, as their tongues dueled, Ginny rolled up on to her side again, facing Susan. Ginny pressed her body tightly against her and reached across her, stroking Harry's back and bum. Susan lay her head down and snuggled back in to Harry while softly stroking Ginny's cheek. The girls smiled at one another and Susan closed her eyes.

Harry managed to reach his wand and conjured another blanket to cover them, "Goodnight my loves," he said sleepily. As though schoolgirls Ginny and Susan giggled, "goodnight Harry," they said in unison. Soon the three were sleeping soundly, lulled by the sound of the surf and the warmth of each other's bodies.

**W/N** Come on now, you didn't really think our little Susie was going to give it up on the _first date_ did you? Sheesh, if it was going to be that easy I'd have done it in the first chapter. Seriously though, hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the delay, blame the race fans, they kept me out at the track and away from my computer for the week. I've got a somewhat more normal schedule this coming week so I should be able to update a couple times.

-T


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Susan squeezed her eyes tightly against the light, and tried to pull the covers up over her head. She was still a bit groggy, but bits and pieces of the previous night were coming back to her. She opened her eyes just a crack and saw Ginny's sleeping face close to her own. She reached up and moved the few strands of auburn hair that had fallen across the girl's nose, tucking them behind her ear. Ginny sighed, feeling the touch, but did not wake. Susan reached down and squeezed the hand that was resting on her stomach, it was larger than her own, and lightly calloused. She pulled it up to her face and began kissing the fingertips one by one, then cradled it against her cheek.

"Good morning," came Harry's voice.

She rolled over to face him, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she said softly.

"I've been awake for nearly an hour now," he whispered, "I was half afraid that when you woke up you'd have come to your senses and tell me that it had all been a mistake."

She could see the lingering worry in his eyes, and in her heart she had shared it, part of her had been afraid that the new day would break the spell, and that he would tell her that he really didn't love her the way she loved him, that it had been the wine, or that he had been caught up in the moment and now knew better

"No danger of that," she replied. She leaned forward and began kissing him, pushing him over on to his back and rolling on top of him. Her knees pushed down in to the sand and she found her pelvis pressed tightly against her own, She could feel him stiffen through their clothes as his hands roamed down her back and came to rest on her bum, squeezing her tightly. She wanted him so badly that she was afraid she might start pulling his clothes off and have him right there on the beach. She was saved by a sleepy voice.

"Hey, quit hogging the boyfriend," Ginny said as she stretched in a decidedly feline manner. She curled back up next to Harry and snuggled us to his side. He turned his head and kissed her good morning. Susan lay flat against Harry's chest and began stroking Ginny's hair as she watched the two kiss. Ginny grasped her hand and held it in place, when her lips parted from Harry's she turned her face slightly and kissed the inside of Susan's wrist, the girls' eyes met and they shared a smile.

Susan let her gaze slide past Ginny and out to where the sun was steadily climbing above the horizon. Suddenly she panicked, it had to be after seven in the morning already.

"I'm going to be late for work!" she exclaimed, shooting to her feet. The three began collecting shoes and wands and very shortly were ready to go. They apparated to the roof of Grimmauld Place, and when they arrived Susan ran for the door and down the stairs to her room. Harry and Ginny kept a more leisurely pace, holding hands on their way down the stairs and quietly reflecting on the events of the last twelve hours. As they were dropping their shoes just inside their bedroom door they heard Susan come bounding up the stairs, her blue Auror's cloak billowing behind her. She threw herself into Harry's arms and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," she said when they parted. She turned and put her hands on the sides of Ginny's head, it was a gentle kiss, but by no means chaste. She hugged her and whispered, "thank you," in her ear before sprinting up the stairs to the roof.

Harry watched her go and then turned to Ginny, sweeping her up in his arms, "You're amazing, you know that right?" he said to her as he carried her into the bedroom.

"And don't you forget it," she replied, catching the door with her toe and kicking it closed.

0 

Tonks was in the kitchen feeding Teddy breakfast. She had arrived home late the night before and was surprised to find the house empty. She was more shocked to find herself alone when she awoke. She knew Harry and the girls must be okay, he and Susan were Aurors and Ginny was no slouch in a fight herself, but what could the three of them be doing out all night?

She heard the roof door open and someone come bounding down the stairs. She stood up from her seat next to Teddy and walked over to the stairwell, she was about to call up to whomever had just arrived when someone went running back up the stairs from the second floor. Afraid something might be wrong she began sprinting up the stairs after them. She stopped short half way between the second and third floor landings when she saw Susan jump into Harry's arms and give him a kiss that should have made his toes curl. As if that weren't shocking enough she then saw Susan turn and kiss Ginny before running upstairs to the roof. She stood in silence as Harry lifted Ginny up and carried her into their bedroom.

What the hell had gone on last night? She had long suspected that Susan fancied Harry, and the two of them had become thick as thieves over the last several months, but she never believed anything would come of it. Everyone who knew them knew that Harry and Ginny were as good as married, it was only a matter of time, but she had just heard Susan tell Harry that she loved him, and not only had Ginny not hexed the girl, but she'd seemed happy about it.

Tonks sat down on the stairs and contemplated the possibilities. Sure, she had allowed herself to be lured into a threesome or three in her younger days, she was an experimental girl, but that had just been a bit of fun, another tick on the sexual scorecard, When it was over the couples in question had moved on. She had had no illusions about her role in those cases, she was just a warm and willing body to be used for their pleasure, but she just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Harry treating Susan that way, he cared about her too much. No, there was something more going on here, there were feelings involved, and she hoped those kids knew what they were doing.

As she stood up Tonks was surer than ever that it was time for her to find her own place. She loved Harry like a brother, and was grateful to him for taking care of her and Teddy after Remus died, but she didn't want to be anywhere near if this thing blew up in their faces.

She descended the stairs to check on Teddy and start cleaning up the breakfast mess.

0 

Harry and Ginny lay in a naked, sweaty heap atop their covers. Both of them were panting heavily, they had barely made it to the bed before they were pulling at each other's clothing, their passion fueled by the events of the previous night. Harry glanced around the room as he was catching his breath. He once again looked at Ginny's bags piled up next to his armoire, he had planned to rearrange the room today to give her a place to put her things, now he had to figure out how to make Susan's things fit in here as well. But would Susan be moving into the room with them? He wasn't sure how she or Ginny felt on the issue, but it seemed right to him. If things were really going to be the way she and Ginny had told him they would be then it didn't seem proper that he and Ginny share a room while she continued to stay downstairs. No, that wouldn't do at all.

Another thought occurred to him, Tonks may be as clumsy as the day is long, but she was sharp, and even if they tried they wouldn't be able to hide the change in their relationship even Susan still maintained the pretense of staying down on the second floor. Hell, forget Tonks, what about when Susan's Aunt Amelia found out, or the Weasleys? Molly was furious enough at him now, she'd never believe that the whole thing hadn't been his idea, and certainly whatever support he currently had from the men in the family would quickly disappear. He'd be lucky to live out the day when this finally came to light. He laughed and shook his head, he had never thought he'd be happy to be an orphan, it left one less family to condemn them for what they were doing. Ginny saw him chuckle and looked at him curiously.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked.

He looked at her and gave her an almost sad smile, "Oh, I was just thinking that when your family finds out about Susan, Hell will freeze over before we're welcome for Sunday dinner at The Burrow again."

She tried to laugh, but couldn't quite make it happen. Instead she just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. A small voice inside her told her that it was not too late, that things could still go back to normal, but her heart told her otherwise, and if she were completely honest with herself, she didn't want them to. Whatever her family or the rest of the world might think, she knew this was right. "Guess I'll just have to learn how to cook then," she whispered.

Harry held her tightly, "No Ginny," he said, bracing himself, "we may have a rough time of it, but poisoning ourselves isn't the answer."

She laughed in spite of herself, "Oh you'll pay for that Potter!" she exclaimed.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Oh you'll pay for that Potter!" Ginny exclaimed.

She wiggled free of Harry's grasp and grabbed a pillow, bludgeoning him playfully until he cried out for mercy.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked when they finally caught their breath.

"Well," he said, and then kissed her on the end of her nose, "you've been living out of your bags for a week now, and I thought we might do something about that this morning. We can't have you feeling like a houseguest in your own home."

Ginny grinned and kissed him fiercely, but leapt away before things could go any further. Harry groaned in frustration, but rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Have a look in the empty rooms and see if you see a dresser or armoire you like and we'll set it up in here," he told Ginny.

As she went bouncing down the hall looking for something suitable he pulled out his wand and began with the bed, enlarging it from a queen to slightly larger than a king.

After he piled her bags up on the bed he levitated his armoire from its location near the door to the blank space between the bathroom and the closet. He walked out into the hallway and was barely able to dodge the tall dresser that was flying down the hallway toward him.

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said, cringing, as she saw him nearly get flattened.

"Sure, try to kill me, but just so you're aware I don't have a will yet," he teased.

Harry looked at the dresser as she was carefully guiding it through the door, it matched the dark wood furnishings already in the room, and he knew of an identical piece in one of the second floor bedrooms. As she set it in place right where his armoire had been he nipped downstairs to get the matching piece.

Ginny was putting her clothes away when she saw a second dresser enter the room.

"Harry," she said, "I really don't have enough clothes to fill this one, I really don't need a second. It was sweet of you though." She noted the suddenly uneasy look on his face and it struck her. "That isn't for me is it?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I just thought…I mean, I assumed that…I'll put it back," he replied. Now he was thoroughly confused, and afraid he may have hurt her. He had thought Ginny had intended them all to live as a, well, not a couple by definition, but as, he wasn't even sure what to call this new arrangement, but somehow he had gotten it wrong. He started guiding the dresser back out the door.

"No, wait," she said, sliding her dresser aside to allow both to fit along the wall next to the bedroom door, "you were right, I just hadn't thought about that particular detail." How clueless could she be? She knew that Susan would likely soon be sharing their bed on a nightly basis, but hadn't really thought about her moving into the room with them. When she thought about it, the idea of Susan getting up every morning and going downstairs to change was absurd. It had been her idea to invite the girl not only into their bed, but their lives, and this was inevitably going to be a part of it. She had told Susan that if this was going to work that they would all have to love one another, which meant that this was going to be an all or nothing sort of arrangement. 'Is it too late to obliviate us all?' she mused.

"Put it down next to mine,' she told him, "when she's ready to take that step we'll be ready for her."

Harry looked relieved. He put the dresser down and sheathed his wand, then sat down on the bed while she finished putting her things away. His grumbling stomach reminded him that it was half eleven and they still hadn't had any breakfast. "What's say we get cleaned up and get something to eat?" he said.

Ginny eagerly agreed and in a matter of minutes they were arriving via floo at a pub in Brighton named The One-Eyed Owl. It was a dimly lit little place, and lacked the charm of The Three Broomsticks, or even The Leaky Cauldron truth be told. Ginny became worried about their culinary prospects when Harry approached the bar, but rather than order drinks he tipped the barkeep for the use of the floo and led her out the door to the street. They walked down the busy sidewalk, looking in the various shop windows. They remarked on the numerous rainbow flags draped from the lamp posts along the street. Harry admitted that while he had come here on numerous occasions he had never yet figured out the significance of the omnipresent and colorful decorations. Finally they arrived at a small eatery named, rather simply, Love's Fish Restaurant.

A small but exuberant man greeted them as they walked through the door. After he had helped them to a table and promised the imminent arrival of a member o the wait staff Harry explained to Ginny that the man, Mr. Love actually, had once been an actor of some repute among muggles, appearing both on stage and in a few films. He was sure he'd even seen him on the telly once on one of those mystery programs his Aunt Petunia secretly favored.

They shared a plate of oysters for starters, and for their mains each had a portion of the fish and chips. When lunch was over they headed a couple blocks over to the beach and wandered along the water's edge.

Harry, who had been fingering something in his right front pocket for about a quarter of an hour, finally extracted from it a white envelope.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, watching as he picked absently at the seal.

"Barin told me that this would tell me where to find my family home," he told her.

"I thought you were there just the other day," she said, confused.

"Not, my parents' cottage," he explained, "but Potter Manor, where my dad grew up, my _ancestral_ home I guess you'd say if it's been there as long as I think it has."

"Oh," she replied, "it's still early, did you want to go?"

Harry nodded, still looking at the red wax seal on the envelope.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her and looked around for a secluded spot, when he found it he pulled her close and concentrated on his destination. With a pop they appeared just outside the garden gate at his parents' cottage. As he suspected, there was nobody around, they had managed to arrive without startling the muggles. He took her hand and led her to the village square, where they stood in silence and looked up at the memorial for a moment before he finally broke the seal.

Harry lifted the flap gingerly and pulled out the folded page within. After reading so may of his letters Harry immediately recognized his father's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I've entrusted the Gringotts goblins with this letter, to be given to you when you come of age should I already be gone. As my son you are heir and head of the ancient and noble House of Potter. It is my greatest hope that you never read this, that we win the war against Voldemort and that you will have known the joy of growing up as I did in Potter Manor, but if that is not the case and the magic works as intended, then the fidelius charm is still in place and you have yet to see the home that now belongs to you. _

_Potter Manor lies two miles north of the village of Godric's Hollow along the old mill road._

There was a faint reddish glow to the page for a moment as the magic left it.

_If all worked as planned then the fidelius charm should now be broken, allowing our kind to see the estate. Muggles will still see the dilapidated old mill that gives the road its name. Potter Manor has sheltered our family for generations, treat her well and enjoy her as I did, and raise a family there as I always dreamed of doing._

_There's so much more I want to tell you, but Dumbledore is waiting to complete the ritual and seal the magic to the letter, and with any luck this whole effort will have been unnecessary anyway. _

_I love you my son,_

_James _

Determined not to cry Harry folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope. One arm around Ginny, he began walking, and the two of them made their way through the village toward Old Mill Road.

**W/N** Yes, another short one I know, but I needed to set up the visit to Chez Potter and I thought it would be nice to have Harry and Ginny enjoy a day out together in light of recent events. For those of you who have concerns, no, I do not plan for Harry to leave Ginny for Susan. No, I do not plan for Ginny to leave Harry for Susan. No, I do not plan for Teddy to crawl away and be raised by a pack of kneazles, one day taking his place as their king and fighting crime on the streets of London as the costumed hero Kneazle Man. That last one was a long shot anyway, but I like to cover my bases, and you never know.

Teddy peered over the side of the building and watched the three toughs who had cornered an elderly woman in an alley off of Broad Street. She clutched her purse and screamed as the one in the middle advanced on her. He sprung from landing to landing, making his way down the rickety old fire escape, and in a flash of fur and yellow calico spandex he stood between the frightened woman and her attackers.

"Who the hell are you?' the punk stammered, taking a step backwards toward his partners.

"I am the terror the meows in the night, I am the spring in the mousetrap of justice, I AM _KNEASLE MAN_!"


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry and Ginny walked up the Old Mill Road. Once past the edge of the village the narrow road was bordered on either side by woods. It seemed to Harry like they had stepped back in time, the road was a road in name only really, a dirt path just wide enough for a pair of lorries to pass side by side if one driver encroached into the grassy area between the dirt and the trees, though anything more modern than a horse drawn carriage would seem out of place here. There was the occasional rustling of leaves from one side or the other, and Ginny couldn't escape the feeling that she should be carrying a basket of goodies and skipping to grandma's house. She smiled and leaned on Harry as they walked, confident that he would protect her from the big bad wolf should it appear.

Within a mile there was a slight bend in the road, and they could no longer see the village behind them. Eventually the woods on the left began to thin, and a short stone wall bordered the roadway. Harry recognized the location from his year on the run with Hermione and Ron. Where the three friends had once seen a dilapidated old mill surrounded by a sparse but forbidding forest, Harry and Ginny now saw a large stone manor home set back on a large tract of treed land. The home was neither as old nor as grand as Hogwarts, but to Harry it was quite possibly the most magnificent place he had ever seen.

Harry's step quickened and he pulled Ginny along with him. Their brisk walking pace

soon became a run, until the two halted, breathless, in front of the iron gate. Harry could feel the strength of the protective spells around the perimeter of the property. He reached out and touched the cold metal gate, and felt a tingling sensation in his fingertips. The wards recognized him as the rightful owner of the property, and the gates swung wide, allowing him and Ginny entry. He took her hand and together they walked up the stone path leading to the house, the gates closing slowly behind them.

Ginny admired the grounds as they made their way up the path. The property fronted the road for what she estimated to be about a half mile, with the gate set in the middle. The front 'yard' was sparsely treed and bordered by dense forest on either side. The house was set back about a half mile from the road. She did not know if there were maintenance spells in place or if there were still Potter family house elves living in the home, but the outside did not have the appearance of a place that had been abandoned for almost two decades. There were flowers lining the path and small floral gardens near the front doors, and everything appeared to have been well kept.

Harry was only peripherally aware of the natural beauty around him. Truth be told he was only peripherally aware of Ginny as the approached his ancestral home. He had, at one point in his youth, taken an interest in ancient architecture. Aunt Petunia had been watching a program on BBC 3 one summer afternoon as he was dusting the living room at Privet Drive. So taken had he been by the beautiful old castle they were profiling that he became careless and knocked a small ceramic figurine from its perch. The figure, a west highland terrier, had not broken when it hit the carpeted floor, but Aunt Petunia was furious just the same. She grabbed him by he hair and dragged him to his cupboard, where he remained locked for three days and nights. And while the incident did leave him with a supreme dislike of small ceramic dogs, it sparked a keen interest in old stone buildings. When able to access the school library he perused various texts on the subject, and from that research he recognized that the house before him had grown over many, many years. The oldest parts he could see from the front appeared to date from the eleventh or twelfth centuries, with bits having been added on every century or so. Not in the haphazard manner of The Burrow mind you, which could be described as an architectural crazy quilt, no, here each addition flowed cleanly into the next, complimenting one another in a way that was pleasing to the eye. If one did not know better one might think it had all been built at once.

Harry realized that he had stopped walking to admire the house. He looked down at Ginny, who smiled up at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He smiled back at her, "Ready?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of the house.

"Whenever you are," she replied.

They crossed the final hundred or so yards quickly and Harry reached for the door handle with a shaking hand. He again felt a warm sensation pass through him as he grasped the knob. It turned easily and the door opened silently. The air inside was not stale or musty as he would have suspected and for a moment he half expected to see a fire burning in the nearby fireplace. The couple stepped inside and moved through the foyer into the great room. The furnishings and decorations were devoid of dust, the room spoke of wealth, but was not garish or ostentatious. It was pleasant and inviting, with homey, personal touches which led harry to believe that this room was a functional place where family would come to spend time together, rather than a showplace meant to impress or intimidate guests.

Harry and Ginny were impressed however, so much so that neither immediately noticed the quiet padding footsteps approaching. Both jumped when they heard the voice, and turned to see an ancient looking house elf standing a few feet away.

"Good morning Master James," the old elf began, "will you and Miss Lily be staying for lunch?"

Writers's Notes:

HOLY CRAP, AN UPDATE!!

What can I say other than, I'm sorry. Work made finding time to write problematic, and when my schedule finally returned to normal I had lost my muse…I've tried several times to make it back into Harry's world, but for some reason the door has been closed to me. I've got a toe in and with any luck I'll be able to get back into the place I was in February when it was all flowing so freely and Harry and the gang were telling me their story rather than me trying to wrench it out of them.

-T


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Susan appeared within the Ministry apparation area with a faint *pop* and quickly made her way to the DMLE offices. She hated being late, and was pleased to see that she still had arrived with nearly three minutes to spare as she stepped off the lift. More relaxed and and once again walking on clouds after the previous night's events, she made her way to the space she had shared with Harry since they had been assigned together many months ago. Her bright mood was dimmed slightly as she sat down at her small desk and glanced over at Harry's empty work space. Susan didn't know how long he was going to be gone, but she understood his reasons, and consoled herself with the fact that though she would not be working with him every day, they would be exploring new depths in their personal relationship at home.

As she began to dig in to the small pile of paperwork on her desk an intraoffice memorandum landed atop the stack. As she unfolded the parchment she saw her Aunt Amelia's official letterhead. She had been summoned to the Director's office and was to report immediately. It was a rarity that she was ordered to report to her Aunt directly, their familial relationship was well known, and Director Bones preferred to minimize their contact at work to avoid the impression of favoritism. Susan was sure the meeting would involve her assignment while her partner was on an extended leave of absence, and she hoped that whatever her Aunt's decision may have been in that regard, she would allow the two to be partnered again upon his return.

Susan checked her cloak, wishing she had had time to shower and fix her hair before arriving this morning, and made her way to the DMLE's administrative offices. As she opened her mouth to announce herself at the door Director Bones greeted her without looking up.

"Auror Bones, come in. Please have a seat."

There was an unfamiliar wizard in Auror blue seated in one of the chairs in front of her Aunt's desk, he acknowledged her presence with a nod and a smile before returning his attentions to The Director. Susan stepped into the office and moved to the empty chair, rightly suspecting what the outcome of the impending conversation was going to be.

"Auror Bones," Amelia began, setting her quill aside and looking up at Susan, "this is Auror Sayer." Susan looked at him again and he gave her another nod in greeting. "Sayer is new addition to the DMLE, but served ten years as an Auror for the in Ministry in The United States before relocating to Britain recently. Based upon his service record we're not going to subject him to the standard training program, but there are invariably going to be procedural differences between the American DMLE and our own, so while Auror Potter is on leave I'm going to partner the two of you so you can show him the ropes."

Susan was relieved to hear that her Aunt was of the mind to keep Harry and herself paired up when he came back. "I'd be glad to ma'am," she replied with a smile.

"Good, then if the two of you don't mind I still have a pile of after-action reports from last night to sort through."

Director Bones picked her quill back up and returned her attention to the paperwork in front of her, occasionally making notes on the pad beneath her right hand. Neither Susan or Sayer needed additional prompting, both rose and with a smile Sayer inclined his head slightly and politely gestured for Susan to go first. Once outside the office he extended a hand in greeting, "Eric Sayer," he said cheerily.

Susan took a good look at the man with who she would be spending work hours for the foreseeable future. He was about six feet tall, chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. 'Not unattractive' she thought, he seemed to be in good shape, definitely broad shouldered, but it was difficult to tell much more with the cloak on. "Susan Bones." she replied, shaking the proffered hand, "follow me, I'll show you to our desks."

She directed him to Harry's seat and took her own. "So," she began, "what brought you all the way here from America?"

"Well," he replied, "I was actually born here. My mother moved us to America after my father was killed by Death Eaters during Voldemort's first rise. I received my magical education there and when I graduated immediately enlisted as a Warden with the DMLE." Noting the question in Susan's eyes he smiled, "Sorry, we're called Wardens in The States, same job, different title. Still, I've been 'Warden Sayer' for a little over a decade so I may slip now and again at first."

As he spoke she could pick out the watered down remains of what may have been an Essex accent, depending upon how young he was when he left England, at least seventeen years by her reckoning, it's a wonder there were any vestiges of it left. As he shared a bit more about himself she could't help but find him to be rather personable, even charming. He wasn't Harry, and never would be, but she could see that she would very likely grow to like him during the time they would work together.

"Bones," came the familiar voice of Senior Auror Pussett, her immediate supervisor. Both Susan and Sayer rose as he approached. "You and Sayer will be patrolling Hogsmeade for the next couple weeks while you bring him up to speed on how things run around here."

They both nodded, and seemingly satisfied Pussett continued on his way.

"Well, shall we?" Sayer said with a grin.

"Let's shall," Susan replied.

W/N

Yes, the first new chapter in AGES and it's another short one. As mentioned at the end of the last chapter I hit a bit of a block, (yeah, and the Titanic ran in to a smudge of trouble with a bit of ice,) but recently I began musing about the character of Eric Sayer, something of an outsider who had roots in Britain but missed out on the second war with Voldemort. Initially I was going to tell his tale independently of my other stories, but I thought it might nudge me back on track with A Year Later if I placed him in the same alternative universe. I hope to have the first chapter of his own story, An American Auror in London, done soon, and if I can hold the muse would ideally like to alternate, chapter for chapter, with the two stories. There are already so many 'main characters' in this tale that I don't want to add one more, so while the two stories will sideswipe one another here and there, each will be its own stand-alone piece of fiction.


End file.
